Omnia Vincit Amor
by Bourriquet
Summary: Hermione vit avec son mari depuis la mort de Voldemort...Ils sont heureux! Heureux? Alors pourquoi se retrouve-t-elle a pleurer dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et pourquoi va-t-elle vivre chez son ennemi juré?
1. La vie d'Hermione Jusqu'a present!

La guerre était finie depuis 8 ans. Tonton Voldy avait été vaincu par Harry, lors de leur 7eme année dans le parc de Poudlard. Les trois meilleurs amis du monde s'en étaient retournés a leur occupations, leur ASPIC's en poche. Ron, Harry et Hermione s'était séparés, Ron pour vivre avec sa Lav-Lav alias Lavande Brown Weasley, Harry avait demander la main a Ginny, après une promesse qu'il s'était faite, celle qui si il gagnait contre le Mage Noir, il l'épouserait ce qu'il fit une belle journée de 24 juin, et Hermione était partie vivre avec son petit ami, Alex à Londres, coté Moldus. Une seule chose manquait a leur mariage qui durait depuis 4 ans maintenant, jour pour jour, Mione ne lui avait jamais dit (et ne comptait pas le faire en tout cas si elle le ferais ça serait dans longtemps) c'était qu'elle était une sorcière. Notre Mione nationale ne s'était pourtant pas coupée du monde magique pour autant car elle travaillait dans la prestigieuse enseigne de Fleury&Bott. Elle avait été engagée le jour ou elle se mariait à Alex Montgommery, ce qui avait eut pour effet d'accroître son bonheur. Le jour de leur 4eme anniversaire de mariage, tout deux devaient se retrouver au centre ville mais Hermione, ayant fini plus tôt, alla rejoindre son compagnon à son bureau qui se trouvait dans le « quartier des affaires » de Londres. En pénétrant dans le vestibules elle salua le gardien qu'elle connaissait pour être un ami de son mari et monta dans l'ascenseur. Elle entra dans le bureau de son mari, enfin plutôt celui de sa secrétaire.  
_**Tiens Claire n'est pas là…bizarre !**__**  
**_Et elle entra sans frapper comme a son habitude, sauf que là...l'habitude n'allait plus l'être en voyant son mari et sa secrétaire s'envoyer en l'air sur le bureau d'Alex. Elle réprima ses larmes et les regarda d'un air froid. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge « hum hum ». Son mari arrêta de suite de baiser sa secrétaire pour se retourner et voir ses craintes se confirmer en voyant sa « chère et tendre » devant la porte, des éclairs dans ses yeux marrons dorés. Elle essaya de parler trois quatre fois sans aboutir, a la cinquième tentative sa fureur éclata.  
**-Qu...? Comment? Pourquoi? Depuis combien de temps tu vie une double vie avec ta pute? Espèce de salopard, comment t'as pu me faire ça? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais? J'aurais pu mourir pour toi...Et toi tu me TROMPES?**

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Hermione lui coupa la parole.  
**-Nan nan dit rien tu va encore plus t'enfoncer. Tu viendras récupérer tes affaires vers 18heures. Elles seront en bas, et surtout ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, mon avocat contactera le tien. Couvre toi ou alors réchauffes ta pute mais dis rien!**

Elle s'en alla et bizarrement elle était sereine, normale, elle était censée être dégoûtée pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais non. Ça lui rappelait sa rupture avec Viktor plusieurs année plus tôt…10ans déjà... C'en était presque magique, ah la magie...Bien qu'elle travaillait du coté magique elle transplanait la bas et sa baguette était soigneusement rangée dans ses affaires, là où son mari ne pouvait la trouver...Dans la cuisine ou il n'allait jamais. A ce moment elle se jura de ne plus jamais faire confiance aux hommes a part a ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, et au véritable homme de sa vie: son père. L'après midi passa a une vitesse fulgurante entre larmes et crises de colères...elle rangeait ou plutôt jetait les affaires de son futur-ex-mari dans des cartons ou valises et ensuite les faisais léviter en bas des escaliers. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et ne pus donc pas s'apercevoir qu'Alex, hors de portée de vue, était rentré plus tôt que l'heure que lui avait donné Hermione. Il n'était que 16h30. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise du jeune homme quand il vit un carton léviter dans les escaliers et une Hermione distraite en haut des escaliers, un bout de bois a la main. Il monta donc sans bruit et se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'aperçu que sa "chère et tendre épouse" continuait a jeter ses affaires comme si de rien était.  
**-Qui es tu vraiment?**  
Nullement surprise par la présence d'Alex, Hermione répondit du tac au tac.  
**-Tu me confonds avec une de tes salopes? Je croyais que tu m'épousais en connaissance de causes…Que tu savais au moins a qui tu mentirais pendant hum 4 longues années si je ne m'abuse enfin plus si on compte les années avant ou on sortais ensemble parce qu'au final ça fait hum...8ns qu'on est ensemble mon coco.**

Elle avait ce ton acide qu'elle ne réservait que pour…Hum pour quelqu'un !  
**-Non je ne parlais pas de ça…Comment a tu réussi a faire voler ses cartons sans descendre, juste en bougeant un petit bout de bois?**  
-**Heu**_**...vite trouve quelque chose de crédible**_** je ne sais pas, t'as du rêver**, dit elle évasive.  
**-Je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé, ne me dit pas que tu es une de ses parasites qu'on appelle sorciers? ****  
****-Et même si c'était vrai? Que me ferais tu?****  
**Sans prévenir il la pris par les cheveux et la poussa sur le miroir, pliée par la douleur, Hermione ne pus esquiver les coups qui suivirent, des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, toute parties de son corps y passaient. Alex épuiser ne chercha pas et la repris par les cheveux pour l'entraîner dans leur cave. Il lui avait supprimer sa baguette et de ce fait lorsqu'il l'enferma a clé elle ne put ouvrir la porte par magie.

Durant trois semaines elle resta prostrée ici, entendant son mari s'envoyer en l'air a l'étage au dessus, subissant ses maltraitances régulières et de plus en plus poussées…A force de maltraitance la moldue, son front, l'arrière de sa tête, ses jambes et ses bras saignaient. Elle avait perdu plusieurs fois connaissances. Elle se cachait, se terrait dans des coins et recoins les plus noirs et les plus petits de la cave. Cela faisait trois semaine et elle avait du perdre beaucoup de poids vu le tour de ses hanche qu avaient diminuer, ses cuisses aussi. A part les coups et les viols répétitifs, sa condition aurait peut être été un modèle de régime… Des fois quand elle se regardait la nuit dans le miroir de la chambre du fond, a la lumière de la lune, elle se disais qu'heureusement, ses hanches et son ventre étant un peu plus maigres, elle avait de al chance de n'avoir pas perd de la poitrine. C'était un des rares moment depuis la début de se cauchemar ou elle pouvait sourire tout en restant impunie pour avoir sourit. D'habitude quand elle souriait d'arrogance quand Alex venait en bas, elle se faisait presque toujours frapper, si il ne l'attachait pas au barreau du lit miteux et ne le violait pas. La nuit, le plus souvent, elle criait, rêvant de ses jours ou elle se faisait violer, elle sentait le sexe dur d'excitation de son mari… Par Merlin, par quoi était il excité ? Hermione se demandait parfois si elle ne ferais mieux pas de casser le miroir et de se tailler les veines, mais elle tenait tellement a la vie, même dans ses moments durs. Alors elle subissait. Encore et encore, jour après jour. Quelques jours plus tard, elle entendit la sonnette de la maison retentir, comme a chaque fois que Claire ou une autre de ses putes venaient rendre visite a son mari. Elle entendit la voix de son voisin demander ou elle était passée. Elle essaya de crier mais déjà la porte s'était refermée derrière son voisin et son mari. Il n'était pas si con que ça finalement. Il prenait des précautions… Son mari descendit, par la suite et elle prit son courage à deux mains jugeant que c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il fallait agir. Elle se cacha dans la première partie de la cave, prit un petit objet pour faire assez de bruit pour faire croire qu'elle était a l'arrière de la cave et ainsi faire venir Alex pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Quand elle vit les chaussures de son futur ex homme et mari descendre les escaliers elle balança l'objet vers le fond pour faire croire qu'elle y était. Elle n'avait pas été élue meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien quand même! Son plan marchait, jusqu'à maintenant tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu ! Elle attendit sans aucuns bruits trahissant sa présence que son mari soit parti vers la seconde partie de la cave pour se relever et partir (toujours sans aucuns bruits) dans les escaliers et chercher sa malle dans leur chambre. Lorsque son mari arrive furieux, elle avait déjà retrouvé sa baguette et la brandissait en position de combat. Hermione était plus qu'en colère et ça ça n'annonça rien de bon, parce qu'une Hermione Granger Montgommery en colère était une furie capable de tout, du pire comme du meilleur ! D'ailleurs, même Ron et Harry avaient peur d'Hermione quand elle se fâchait !

**-N'avances pas ou je te jures que je te tues ! Et ne prend pas a la légère mes paroles parce que je pourrais le faire et ce sort existe bel et bien…Alors t'avises pas de venir me faire chier…Ou alors je pourrais aussi bien te torturer avec un sors personnel…J'était la meilleure élève de mon école, j'ai aider mon meilleur ami a tuer le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps alors c'est pas toi qui me fait peur !**

_« Accio Pattenrond »_, le chat arriva, « _faislamalle »_, et ses affaires remplirent une valise entière.

Hermione était rouge de colère, en manque de son souffle et regardait Alex tandis que son chat se frottait, d'un air méfiant, aux jambes de sa maîtresse. Sa malle était en train de se faire toute seule grâce à son sort. Pattenrond regarda Alex et sans prévenir, attaqua son ancien maître à la figure. Il avait beau être glouton, il sautait, feulait et griffait quand il s'agissait de protéger au mieux sa maîtresse.

**-Ne cherche pas à me retrouver**, dit elle dans un souffle. Et elle disparut dans un "pop" sonore.

Elle avait transplané chez sa meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy s'était finalement ralliée à l'Ordre du Phénix et le Magenmagot l'avait libérée de tout soupçons. C'est donc les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle arriva chez Pansy. Hermione se jeta littéralement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et renversa le café, que tenait préalablement Pansy, sur la belle moquette persane _**Oups**_ . Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant quelques minutes ou Pansy essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter par des gestes amicaux, presque fraternels. Elle écoutait son amie parler et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante, si quelqu'un aurait osé l'interrompre, elle n'aurait pu reprendre. Lorsque notre héroïne eut fini son récit et le pourquoi du comment elle était en pleurs elle demanda a son amie si elle pouvait rester chez elle pendants quelques jours.  
**-Je suis désolée Mione mais Blaise et moi partons en lune de miel aujourd'hui, tu sais très bien qu'en tant qu'aurore mon mari n'a pas le temps et là c'était le moment a saisir...Nous ne pouvons t'accueillir ma belle. Mais peut être que **_**Lui**_** accepteras de t'héberger...**  
Tandis qu'Hermione se retourner, peu a peu on pouvait voir d'abord l'horreur puis le dégoût et ensuite l'incompréhension. Une personne abjecte se tenait devant elle, une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu revoir pour rien au monde. Elle se retourna vers son amie qui lui fit signe qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Rien ? Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que deux magnifiques yeux gris a parcelles d'océans la regardaient avec amusement et moquerie et surtout de…la compréhension ou serait ce une idée lubrique de mon imagination ?


	2. Le refuge d'Hermione

* * *

Auteur : Color Of The Wind

Disclaimers : Tout les persos sont à J.K. Rowling sauf Alex et la famille de la sœur de Drago (incluant celle-ci bien sur)

Rating : M pour cause de paroles rudes, d'insultes… Hein' ? Moi ? Menteuse ? O.K. j'avoues… y'aura des lemons roww !!!

Résumé : Hermione vit avec Alex, son mari depuis 8 ans… Ils sont heureux ? Heureux ? Alors pourquoi va-t-elle pleurer chez sa meilleure amie et va habiter chez son pire ennemi ?

Note : C'est ma première fic's, désolée s'il y a des fautes, je le sais Et puis après tout je suis humaine (ah bon ?) et les erreurs font partis de la vie !! Puis je tiens a ajouter qu'étant en première, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs (j'imagine même pas la terminale gloups) les MAJs seront pas régulières ! De toutes manières je vous préviendrais aux environs de quelle date je compte mettre le prochain chapitre !!

Réponses aux reviews :

Lana NEMESIS : Merci, voila la suite, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit beaucoup plus longue désolée !!! Bouzou

Entschuldigung : Kikou toi, merci pour la review ! C'est clair Alex est un salop et il n'est pas partit pour de bon ! Pour ce qui est de sa violence excessive et du non transplanage, j'y reviendrait mais en gros, les sorciers cohabitent maintenant avec les moldus et pour Hermione qui n'a pas pu transplaner, elle avait mit un sort anti-transplanage mais j'y reviendrais plus tard peut être sous forme de flash-back ! Bouzou

SNT59 : Voila la suite !! Bouzou

Krrista : Kikou !!! Voici la suite !! Bouzou

Bellatrix Black Lestrange : Merci ça fait plaisir !! Voici la suite ! Bouzou

Pris : C'est gentil merci, voila la suite ! Bouzou

* * *

Un homme abject, une fouine avec de magnifiques yeux gris et océans (et ouais moi je fais une fixette sur les yeux !) la regardait. Comprenant le '"_IL_" en question, Mione rigola.  
**-Quoi? Avec lui? Habiter avec ce serpent et Mangemort par dessus tout? Plutôt mourir Sissy!**  
**-Hey Mione! Je ne rigole pas puisque de un, son père n'a été, comme Dray, que Mangemort sous peine de représailles. Et de deux, c'est peut être un serpent, mais adorable si tu prenait le temps de le connaître.****  
****-Facile pour toi! Ce n'est pas toi qu'il vannait de Sang-De-Bourbe du matin au soir pendant cinq ans...****  
****-Comme tu l'as dit Granger, cinq ans et pas sept. Quand j'ai été en age de comprendre (tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand! oups désolée pas eu le courage de lutter contre cette pulsion!), ma mère m'a expliquer et tout raconter. Le fait de ne pas avoir a te traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe parce que les moldus sont égaux aux sorciers, mais aussi pour protéger mon père, il y avait plein de fils et filles de Mangemorts à Serpentard prêt a entrer dans les rangs du Mage Noir, je ne pouvait pas courir le risque pour mon père.**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Malefoy parlait.  
_**Il est toujours aussi beau et sexy poufffff fais chaud tout d'un coup...Hey mais c'est de Malefoy que tu penses ça, reprend toi ma petite Hermione!**_  
**-Bon je vous laisse tous les deux j'ai mes affaires a choisir, ne vous entretuez pas surtout!**  
Sur ces petits mots d'encouragement elle effaça la trace de café sur son sofa et les laissa tout les deux dans le salon. Un silence pesant s'établit entre les deux (ex)ennemis. C'est Drago qui commença la conversation.  
**-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu une quelconque haine envers toi, c'était un peu du mécanisme. Tu étais la meilleure élève que Poudard ai jamais connue, la meilleure amie de Harry et surtout tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Il me fallais te rabaisser et j'ai trouver que ça. ****  
****-J'ai rêver ou tu a appeler Harry par son prénom? Et j'ai du mal entendre parce que j'ai cru que tu me trouvais belle!****  
****-N'oublies pas que je travailles avec ton meilleur ami, que je traîne souvent avec lui et que maintenant c'est aussi un de mes amis. Et je t'ai toujours trouvé un petit quelque chose en plus des autres...Ca n'a rien à voir avec des sentiments mais c'est comme ça. J'ai changer Hermione, crois moi que je n'ai jamais chercher a te faire du mal même si je sais que je t'en ai fais et je te demande pardon. Et sache aussi que si tu étais ma femme, jamais je ne t'aurais frappé contrairement à ce connard! Il n'y a aucuns problèmes pour que tu viennes au manoir, j'y vis seul, mes parents sont partis en France. Je te laisse y réfléchir**.

Sans crier gare, il s'approcha d'elle vivement et déposa sur sa joue un doux baiser si près des lèvres que toute autres personnes ne connaissant pas les jeunes gens aurait cru qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il lança un au revoir a se meilleure amie depuis des lustres et partit en transplantant.  
_**Pourquoi est ce que tu as avoué que tu avais un petit faible pour elle depuis un moment, mais quel CON je suis!!!**_  
De retour au domaine Zabini-Parkinson, Pansy descendit ses escaliers derrière sa valise qu'elle avait fait léviter. Quand elle s'en retourna vers le salon, elle vit une Hermione debout, sa main gauche touchant le coin de ses lèvres. Elle ne bougeait pas.  
**-Ouhou Hermione, tu dors? Qu'est ce que Dray t'as fais pour te mettre dans un pareil état?****  
****-Heu, rien, Malefoy m'a juste inviter a dormir et habiter chez lui super gentiment. Sinon rien de spécial!**  
Elle avait débiter ça d'une traite comme une litanie, une leçon apprise par coeur.  
**-Hey c'est même pas juste, il ne m'a jamais invitée, c'est moi qui m'invitais seule. ****  
****-De toutes façons je n'irais pas chez un fils de pute comme lui...Un membre de l'ordre chez un Mangemort! On aura tout vu.****  
****-Mione, il n'est pas plus mangemort que toi ni moi.****  
****-Plus facile a dire qu'a croire, il t'as pas fait de crasses alors qu'il habitait dans les mêmes appartements que toi en 7eme année a Poudlard, ah non suis je bête, c'est moi qui habitait avec lui et a qui il faisais des crasses. J'ai déjà vécue avec lui une année, quelques jours de plus et je me suicidais. Pas envie de réitérer cette expérience pourrie.****  
****-Une semaine Hermione, reste chez lui une semaine et après on verra si c'est vraiment un calvaire de vivre avec mon meilleur ami...****  
****-Non!****  
****-Mione, une semaine, cherches un appart pendant ce temps la, et ne l'emmerde pas, il en fera de même.****  
****-Très bien, mais je te jures que si il me fait du mal par quelques manières que ce soit, j'hésiterais pas, le sort partira tout seul...Oups!** , elle mima une jeune fille confuse avec la main devant la bouche…genre petite fille qui s'en veut, bien sur cela est ironique.  
**-O.K. j'envoi un hiboux a Dray pour lui dire que tu arrives ce soir**, voyant les yeux écarquillés de son amie elle rajouta, **bah oui, je part en vacances ce soir nounouille!**  
Elle partit sur ces mots et en, écrivit d'autre pour son cher ami.

_Cher Dray, _

_Hermione accepte de venir habiter chez toi, je lui ai fais promettre d'essayer une semaine et que si elle en avait marre de ta belle petite tronche qu'elle m'envoi un hiboux et je lui donne les clefs de la maison. Donc si tu veux de un lui prouver que tu a changer, de deux que tu n'a jamais été un partisan de tonton Voldy et de trois ton amour pour elle, (je ne suis pas aveugle !) je te conseilles de ne pas la faire chier et de garder tes piques pour toi. Tâche d'être le Drago que je connais et pas le Malefoy qu'elle connaît s'il te plait !_

_Bisous et a bientôt._

_P.P.Z_

Le soir même, Hermione se trouvait devant les grilles de la majestueuse demeure des Malefoy!

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus !!! J4vous fait de gros bouzou, le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit, je vous le mettrais normalement le week end prochain ou même avant si j'ai bcp de reviews :p 


	3. Premier jour chez Drago

Auteur : Color Of The Wind

Disclaimers : Tout les persos sont à J.K. Rowling sauf Alex et la famille de la sœur de Drago (incluant celle-ci bien sur)

Rating : M!!! C'est à cause des multiples insultes… Et tout, vous voyez ? O.K. y'aura des lemons ! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous faire plaisir et ME faire plaisir par la même occasion

Résumé : Hermione vit avec Alex, son mari depuis 8 ans… Ils sont heureux ? Heureux ? Alors pourquoi va-t-elle pleurer chez sa meilleure amie et va habiter chez son pire ennemi ?

Note : C'est ma première fic's, désolée s'il y a des fautes… Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas en faire ! Et puis je manque a tous mes devoirs… Bonne année ! Un peu en retard (beaucoup même) mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte ! J'espère que vous avez mangé d'excellentes crêpes… Moi oui … Bref stop au blabla des auteurs !! Sur ce je vous laisse a la lecture, mais avant les RAR !!

Lana-nemesis : Kikou !! Lol t'inquiètes pas ! Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça un peu voire beaucoup court, il faut que je me relise beaucoup pour faire un chapitre convenable, c'est pour ça que je le met en ligne qu'aujourd'hui !! Bouzou

Black-Shika: Kikou!!! Merci pour lire ma fic's déjà, c'est super gentil puis la suite est déjà plus longue, ne vous en faites pas ! Bouzou !

Langedesenfers: Kikou !! Voici le chapitre 3!!! Bouzou

Bellatrix Black Lestrange : Kikou !!! MdR !! T'inquiètes pas, une semaine c'est pas si long En plus si tu voulais vraiment un chapitre convenable, il fallait bien attendre ça nah plus sérieusement, j'avais besoin d'un peu de sommeil, tu verrais les cernes que j'ai… M'enfin… Le mieux c'est que je poste ma fic's a temps !! Puis t'en fait pas, ça m'est déjà arriver d'être fan au bout de deux chapitres, quoique les chapitres étaient déjà plus longs m'enfin ! Bouzou

Mione-Jane : Kikou !!! Hum ouai, Malefoy amoureux… Mais bon en même temps je ne pense pas que ça soit si rare un Malefoy amoureux !! Mais bon c'est que c'est ma première fic's et que je ne voulais pas trop m'aventurer dans quelque chose que je ne connais pas ! J'ai préférer jouer la sécurité et en mettre un déjà amoureux, je l'ai fait au pifomètre et c'est tomber sur lui… En même temps je l'aurais fait elle amoureuse, dit moi comment il se serait fait battre par sa femme ? Lol !!! Voici la suite ! Bouzou

Entschuldigung : Kikou Haaa meurki n'a toi… Toi aussi bonne continuation & de la chance !! Enormes bouzou

Myym : Kikou !!!! Rahh tu va me faire rougir, mais merci… T'inquiètes pas, ce ne sont que les débuts… Et ce n'est pas fini ! Voici la suite ! Merci encore. Bouzou

Hermione arriva devant la grille de la demeure Malefoy. Elle fut époustouflée de la « prestance » de la maison (Humm ! Réfléchissons, une maison n'a pas de prestance si ?). Le Malefoy's Manor était fait de pierres blanches éclatantes comme on en trouve au château de Versailles, un chemin menait directement a la grande porte d'entrée. Dans le jardin, voire même le parc vu les dimensions, on pouvait voir une foret pas trop dense longer les grilles de la demeure, un petit lac sur le coté gauche du parc, du coté droit on pouvait voire des massifs de fleurs magnifiques…Qui aurait cru que Malefoy dit « La Fouine » (péjorativement bien sur…) pouvait avoir un si bon goût en matière de fleurs, car chose étrange, il y avait les fleurs préférées d'Hermione : des tulipes blanches, un parterre de geranuims rouges sang, des roses blanches également, puis des alstromeria jaunes et rouges…

_**-C'était tout simplement incroyablement beau, il ne manquait plus que elle et Drago soient ensemble pour… Oulahhh Faut te calmer Hermione je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas fumer la moquette de ta chambre, elle est périmée**_

_**-Tais toi petite voix !! C'est mes pensées, d'ailleurs qui t'es toi ?**_

_**- Devines tiens ! Ta conscience !**_

_**-Bah mini conscience ferme la ou je vais devenir chèvre !!**_

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment pouvait elle penser a ces choses là alors qu'elle venait de se faire maltraiter depuis trois semaines ? Je vais vous expliquer (après tout c'est moi l'auteur non ?)

_Flash-back__ : Hermione était encore chez Pansy c'était juste après que Pansy soit aller envoyer le message a Drago comme quoi elle lui envoyait Hermione dès le soir même. Hermione était affalée sur le divan attendant que la belle jeune femme aux cheveux de jais ne revienne d'en haut. Elle l'attendait pour parler. Hermione venait tout juste d'accepter de partir chez Drago Malefoy rien que pendant une semaine, et si ce jeune homme se tenait tranquille pourquoi pas plus souvent mais l'ancienne Gryffondor en doutait sérieusement ! Revenons en aux faits, elle entendit Pansy descendre les escaliers, sa malle dans les airs la suivait. Pansy fit poser sa malle pleine a ras bords de lingerie fine, de bikini, de crème solaire d'huiles parfumées à la noix de coco, à la pêche, à la vanille…, enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour aller au soleil en lune de miel… L'ex serpentard vint s'asseoir aux cotés d'Hermione et la pris dans ses bras, sans s'en rendre copte, cette dernière pleura pendant une bonne heure dans le silence. Au moment ou elle s'était sentie prête à parler, Hermione releva la tête et fit un maigre sourire à sa meilleure amie. D'une légère pression sur la main, Pansy arriva à lui communiquer toute l'amitié qu'elle avait pour la jeune femme, et qu'elle pouvait entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire._

_-__**Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait, sinon je crois que je ne pourrais plus reprendre… Alex a sut que j'était une sorcière, pendant les trois semaines ou je ne t'ai pas donner de nouvelles, il me…**_

_Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues et Pansy la prit dans ses bras et lui frictionna le dos._

_**-Il me séquestrait, me…battait et me… Me… Me violait. Tout ça parce que je suis une sorcière et que je l'ai vu me tromper avec… avec sa secrétaire cette Claire… Je croyait que c'était un gars bien, je l'aimait, mais il ma fait tant de mal…Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi hein, pourquoi sur moi ?**_

_Au fil des minutes, Hermione se calma, grâce à Pansy qui lui frictionnait le dos et qui la réconfortait. Hermione en avait bien besoin, le fait d'avoir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et de ne pas s'être mit un peu d'eau fraîche sur la figure lui faisais avoir extrêmement mal a la tête. Pendant un moment, Pansy disparut, laissant Hermione manger un peu. L'ex serpentarde revint quelques minutes après, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres et la baguette a la main. _

_-__**Qu'est ce que t'était allée faire Cissy ?**_

_**-Oh hum… Je suis allée voir ton mari, on va dire qu'il a très peu apprécier de me voir, surtout en découvrant mes talents de sorcières…**__**Quand je lui lancé le sort du furonculus tu aurais du voir sa tête…**_

_A ce moment là, Hermione avait pensé qu'il était plus que temps d'arrêter de penser au calvaire qu'elle venait d'endurer, elle était jeune, jolie et pleine de talent (Référence a Ugly Betty !) ! Pansy lui fit un de ces plats favoris, des Migas (plat espagnol Crow bon !! Meurki Mamie :p) puis elle alla dans la salle de bain finir les derniers préparatifs de son voyage avec son mari… Pendant ce temps-ci Hermione se prépara mentalement à la re-rencontre avec le serpentard blond aux yeux gris, elle se dit aussi qu'elle allait devoir faire un énorme travail sur elle même pour oublier tout ce que lui avait fait subir Alex et aller de l'avant et peut être un jour retrouver le goût de vivre, l'amour et la confiance qu'elle accordait autrefois a la gente masculine._

_Fin du flash-back_

Elle ouvrit la grande grille du domaine, qui avec leur âge grincèrent un peu, et remonta l'allée de gravier qui lui paraissait longue de quelques kilomètres. C'était en somme normal car le chemin de gravier remontait tout le domaine, ou du moins un grande partie et se posta devant la porte. Au bout de cinq minutes d'encouragements mentales, elle se décida à toquer à l'immense porte en chêne. Hermione attendit quelques secondes, au bout d'une minutes elle réitéra sa demande, un petit elfe de maison ouvrit soudainement était tout bonnement horrible mais il paraissait gentil.

**-Bonjour mademoiselle, Monsieur a prévenu Tikki de l'arrivée de mademoiselle. Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre dans le petit salon…**

**-Bonjour mais appelle moi Hermione, je suis la pour au minimum une semaine si ça se passe pas trop mal donc appelle moi Hermione ou Mione s'il te plait!**

Tikki l'emmena dans le grand vestibule, prit son manteau. Pendant ce temps Hermione sortit ses valises de ses poches qu'elle avait rapetissées. Elle leur rendit leur taille normale et demanda à Tikki de bien vouloir la mener au petit salon qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée directement sur la droite du hall.

**-Merci Tikki…Heu, une dernière chose est-ce que ton maître a beaucoup parler de ma venue ? **

**-Monsieur a beaucoup parlé de mademoiselle et monsieur a dit que tout devait être parfait pour l'arrivée de mademoiselle, apparemment monsieur aime beaucoup mademoiselle…**

**-Merci Tikki,** dit une voix masculine et sexy pour le coup !

C'était Drago qui avait parlé, il était en pantalon de costume noir, une chemise noire également avec de fines rayures blanches ouverte de quelques boutons, un ou deux sur le col... Autant dire très sexy. Hermione se sentait un peu décalée par rapport à lui, effectivement elle était habillée d'un simple jeans taille basse bleu clair, un haut dos nus noir tout comme ces ballerines. Elle se sentit ridicule, lui habillé si classe, elle habillée comme une moldue.

**-Bonsoir Granger…T'as fait bon voyage ?**

**-Bonsoir Malefoy, ouai pas trop mal merci !**

**-Je réfléchissais à quelque chose, si on s'appelait par nos prénoms ? Parce que sérieusement tu ne crois pas qu'après 8ans on s'interpelle encore par nos nom de famille c'est saoulant ! On est plus à Poudlard !**

**-T'as raison on a plus 17 mais 25ans heu 24ans pour toi désolée…Bonne idée Mal…Drago, désolée l'habitude. **

Hermione rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle appela son pire ennemi par son prénom, ça lui rappelait un peu els pensées qu'elle avait eus plus tôt.

**-Merci, tu veux que je te montre ta chambre Hermione ?**

**-M-oui je veut bien, mais je voudrais te demander un petit service… je voudrais bien qu'un de tes elfes monte mes bagages s'il te plait si ce ne te déranges pas !**

**-Aucuns problèmes, Tikki** !

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un « pop » sonore. Hermione s'était faite à ce que les elfes aiment leurs conditions d'esclaves quelque part ! Ils étaient heureux comme ça et puis v'est tout ! Elle leur témoignait quand même un maximum de respect.

**-Monte les bagages d'Hermione s'il te plait Tikki, hum…la chambre du fons, la bleue ! Merci Tikki**

**-Mais monsieur, le père de monsieur ne voulait que personne…**

**-Tss-tss Tikki s'il te plait dans la chambre bleue, je crois savoir que c'est une de tes couleurs préférées non ? Dit moi Tikki, pourquoi tu parle de mon père au passé je te pries ? Il est encore bien vivant !**

**-Désolé Monsieur, je ne voulais pas offenser Monsieur mais Monsieur voudrait braver les ordres de son père, je préviens juste Monsieur**

**-Oui comment le sais tu ? Pansy ? Et pourquoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi ton père ne veut pas que quelqu'un n'utilises la chambre bleue ?**

**-C'est juste qu'à Poudlard j'ai remarqué que tu mettais beaucoup de bleu, de rouge et de noir, comme je n'ai ni de chambre rouge, parce que d'après mon père c'est la couleur de l'ennemi, ni de chambre noire…je te loge dans la chambre bleue mais ne t'en fait pas pour la chambre j'arrangerais ça… Avec lui… Quand il reviendra de voyage.**

**-Beuh…**, c'est tout ce qu'Hermione (très loquace je doit dire) pu dire à la fin de la tirade de Drago.

Ils montèrent les escaliers de marbre sur deux étages et tournèrent a gauche puis encore a gauche puis a droite et il y eut un énorme couloir… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de porte, les chambres devaient être immenses vu la langueur de ce corridor et le nombre réduit de portes.

**-Voila ta chambre est ici, la mienne est a deux portes de la tienne, si un moment tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, même en pleine nuit, tu peux m'appeler ! N'importe quoi Hermione, que ce soit a manger, a boire ou juste parce que tu veut parler, tu peu venir me déranger.**

**-Merci Drago, bonne nuit !**

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et la regarda, elle était magnifique ! La tapisserie était bleue très clair, qui donnait un sentiment de profondeur a la pièce. Un grand lit baldaquin se trouvait au centre de la chambre, les tentures de ce lit étaient blanches crème, et les draps étaient de satin tout aussi bleu clair que la tapisserie. A gauche de celui-ci se trouvait une immense porte fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. La vue était splendide, on pouvait voir le lac qu'elle avait remarqué en venant, il y avait aussi la forêt qu'on voyait… Enfin la cime des arbres. De l'autre coté du lit se trouvait une armoire et à coté de cette armoire se trouvait une porte. Hermione alla l'ouvrir, lorsque cela fut fait, elle avait les yeux au dehors de la tête (imaginez la scène lol !) la bouche grande ouverte et tout ce que l'on peut penser…

**-Tu ferais mieux de refermer la bouche, une mouche pourrait s'y aventurer… **

_**Quelle chanceuse elle sera alors !! Une mouche en veine ! Bah dit donc, on aura tout vue !!**_

Hermione sursauta et se retourna. Ce n'était que Malefoy, enfin Drago. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à l'appeler par son prénom en fin de compte.

**-Tu m'as fait peur, et puis c'est qu'elle est immense cette salle de bain. On dirait la salle de bain des préfets en chefs à Poudlard, remarque celle-ci était encore plus grande… Aller on va dire de la taille de celle des préfets !!**

En effet la salle de bain était immense, gigantesque plutôt! Il y avait une douche qui couvrait une partie du mur, elle était entièrement carrelée et en verre, c'était magnifique. Pour y entrer il fallait contourner la palissade en verre et revenir pour accéder à l'eau. Enfin, pour compléter la salle de bain, il y avait une coiffeuse avec tous les produits de beauté possible et inimaginable, une baignoire a coupé le souffle, celle-ci était gigantesque, imaginez vous une piscine … Une immense piscine, bah vous la retranscrivez dans une salle de bain tout aussi immense et vous avez la salle de bain attenante a la chambre de la jeune brune

**-Wahou, tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais une aussi magnifique salle de bain !**

**-Nan, mais tu serais venue si je t'avais dit « Hey tu sais quoi Hermione, j'ai une extraordinaire salle de bain ! Alors tu viens ? » ?**

**-Beuh, nan t'as raison je serais pas venue pour autant, tu sais j'ai promis a Pansy d'essayer une semaine, mais je te jure que si ça se passe mal, je plis bagage ! Et même si je vois bien que t'as changer, je ne te fait pas pour autant plus confiance qu'avant, je préfère te le dire de suite !**

Elle avait baissé la tête en disant cela, jouant avec ses mains pour ne pas être plus stressée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il lui releva le menton délicatement avec sa main et lui dit :

**-T'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça se passe mal, si ? **

**-Si tu le dis…Tu pourras me montrer la bibliothèque demain s'il te plait ?**

**-Pourquoi seulement demain ? **

**-Parce que je suis extenuée par les émotions d'aujourd'hui, tout ce q'il s'est passer durant le dernier mois a été épuisant … Je te raconterais tout si tu veut mais quand je serais prête parce que là c'est un peu tôt…**

**-D'accord, je te montrerais, je te laisse dormir. Bonne nuit Hermione ! Prend ton temps pour tout m'expliquer, je ne te force pas la main…**

**-Bonne nuit Drago.**

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et s'en alla. Elle, elle partit se coucher, après avoir pris une douche et mis son pyjama qui consistais en un tee-shirt large et un mini short. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller de soie elle s'endormit, ayant pour rêves un homme brun la frappant…

Voilà, un chapitre de plus de bouclé ! Je suis consciente que des fois je m'éloigne un peu des réels personnages de J.K.R., mais en ayant cette idée, je me voyait mal la faire endurer encore plus de truc qu'elle n'en a déjà enduré, alors imaginez le calvaire avec un Drago chiant comme pas deux ! Le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit je le posterai dans la semaine si j'ai beaucoup de review (han le chantage pas bien ) mais si vraiment j'ai pas le temps, parce que j'ai beaucoup de synthèses de cours a faire… Normalement samedi ou dimanche mais peut être plus tôt !!

J'ai aussi autre chose a vous demandez, est ce que l'histoire vous parait avancer trop vite, les événement et tout… J'aimerais bien que vous me disiez si ça vous plait comme ça ou si je devrais changer quelque chose (ma façon de décrire, des fautes particulièrement grandes ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

Bouzou les gens !!!


	4. Un mois plus tard

Auteur : Color Of The Wind

Disclaimers : Tout les persos sont à J.K. Rowling sauf Alex et la famille de la sœur de Drago (incluant celle-ci bien sur)

Rating : M!!! Lemon a previr, meme sur lol!!

Résumé : Hermione vit avec Alex, son mari depuis 8 ans… Ils sont heureux ? Heureux ? Alors pourquoi va-t-elle pleurer chez sa meilleure amie et va habiter chez son pire ennemi ?

Note : Heyy!!! Comment ca va ? Z'avez manger d ebonnes crepes? Moi voui lol!!! Bref, bon j'tiens a remercier Dreamlike pour son aide parce que je l'ai remanié a la derniere minute et je ne savais pas comment el faire, et la... Elle m'a suggerer une excellente idées!!! Je l'aime c'te fille!! MdR!!! … Bref stop au blabla des auteurs !! Sur ce je vous laisse a la lecture, mais avant les RAR !!

Lana-nemesis : Kikou !! Merci pour ta review!! Ca fait enormement plaisir, voici le chapitre 4... Bouzou

Black-Shika: Kikou!!! Merci pour ta review... Alors en fait voila pourquoi j'ai aussi fait ce petit remaniement, tu verra... En fait j'voulais pas trop qu'on s'appitoie sur Hermione, et puis etant une specialiste du rigolage, je n'aime pas vraiment ecrire qu'elle pleure tout le temps meme si forcement, elle pleurera encore Sinon voici la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plaira!!! Bouzou

Langedesenfers: Kikou !! Voici le chapitre 4, tu evrra, j'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire!! Bouzou

Bellatrix Black Lestrange : Kikou !!! Oulahh plein de review Mdr pas bie le chantage!! Nah mais en fait je comptait mettre le chapitre 4 demain mais bon voila un tit cadeau pour vous Merci tres chere fan de ma fic's ca fait enormement plaisir! Bouzou

Entschuldigung : Kikou... Voui je le sais, merci de ta franchise!! Bouzou

Myym : Kikou !!!! Lol ouai merci je les ai suivi... Et j'espere que ca va te plaire!! Voici la suite Bouzou

Little beattle : Lol merci a toi, ca fait plaisir!! Bah ouai ca avance pas mal, faut pas oublier que le jeune est deja un peu amoureux quand meme!!! lol, merci en tout cas! Bouzou

hermione23-dray32 : Rah merde, moi je voulais qu'on se mette a genoux pour moi, bah c'ets mort lol nah mais merci quand meme pour tes compliments, voici le prochain chapitre!!

Cecile : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite!

* * *

Elle criait, hurlait de tout son être et son âme, elle voulait s'échapper, lui échapper…Comment faire ? 

**-Lâche moi…Lâche moi…laisse moi partir !**

Elle se sentit prise de frissons, qui devinrent des secousses.

-**Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE, réveille toi Hermione !**

Hermione ouvrit avec peines ces yeux remplis de larmes, des larmes de souffrances. Elle vit devant elle deux yeux bleus-gris, des yeux rassurants et inquiets à la fois. Son champ de vision s'agrandis et vit que c'était Drago.

**-Ça va ?** , dit il dans un souffle, il avait l'air complètement perdu et angoissé.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Recule…s'il te plait recule…**

Un autre barrière de larmes venait de céder, elle avait mal, tout au fond d'elle elle avait mal, son cœur saignait comme on ne peut imaginer seules les milliers de femmes battues peuvent ressentir ce vide mais cette horreur leur tenir tête…

Drago était assis sur le lit qu'occupait Hermione et se recula au gré de sa «protégée ». Lorsqu'il se retira du lit de cette dernière, il s'approcha de la tête de lit et lui caressa les cheveux pour essayer de la rassurer. Pendant plusieurs minutes de silence, il la calma jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots ne deviennent que quelques larmes puis les dernières parcelles de tristesse et de peur s'évanouirent laissant place a des yeux rougis et gonflés.

**-Merci…**, fut la seule chose qu'Hermione dit avant de s'endormir.

Drago sourit et lui fit grâce d'un baiser sur le front (qu'il est gentil le Dray !!!) Et sort de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Hermione se réveilla, elle se souvint de la nuit qu'elle avait passer, du cauchemar de la veille encore dans ses souvenirs, elle voulait oublier et ne plus se souvenirs, cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle habitait chez Drago. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment l'amour fou, elle commençait a bien l'apprécier. Il l'aidait beaucoup de par ses joutes verbales toujours gentillettes et aussi de par le fait qu'il ne parle pas d'Alex a par si c'était elle qui commençait le sujet. Ils se respectaient mutuellement et cela était déjà un grand progrès en soi. Dire qu'ils se détestaient avant, maintenant ils vivaient ensemble, enfin sous le même toit ! Malgré ces efforts pour oublier Alex, Hermione avait du mal a effacer le traumatisme qu'elle avait subit, il faudrait encore du temps…Mais comme dit une chanson ''parce qu'il faut bien vivre avant d'oublier'' (NDA : Johnny Hallyday: j'oublierais ton nom). Elle se hissa hors du lit et fila à la salle de bain. Elle prit sa douche laissant couler avec délectation l'eau chaude sur son corps encore meurtri par le souvenir des coups de son futur ex-mari. J'allais oublier, le divorce n'avait toujours pas été annoncé, l'avocat de son mari avait décrété qu'il était impensable que son client ait pu un jour faire une telle chose, et que ceci était pure invention. Il soutenait aussi le fait qu'étant sorcière, Hermione se soit fait ses ecchymoses toute seule ou bien que ce soit son « amant » (en la personne de Drago) qui les lui ait fait. En pensant a ces pensées plus que saugrenues elle s'habilla d'un pantalon blanc, d'un débardeur blanc avec une ceinture blanche également. Tout en elle (et surtout sur elle) indiquait la pureté et la grâce. Etant assez bien faite il faut dire, Hermione pouvait se permettre de porter tout ce qu'elle voulait, aussi elle pouvait mettre des énormes jeans et pull difformes que des petits top féminins voire des robes très près du corps. Hermione dévala les escaliers mais vit avec horreur qu'elle était perdue.

_**Jamais je ne me souviendrais de ce MAUDIT chemin !**_

Que faire ? Et bien ce qu'elle faisait depuis maintenant un mois, elle allait demander de l'aide pour se repérer dans ce MAUDIT manoir !

**-Tikki ?**

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un « pop » sonore qui fit sursauter Hermione.

**-Bonjour miss, comment va miss ? Miss veut elle quelque chose ?**

**-Bonjour Tikki…Appelle moi Hermione combien de fois je te l'ai dit ? Et je vais bien, merci, et toi ? Effectivement j'aurais besoin de quelque chose ! **

**-Miss Hermione s'est encore perdue pour aller a la salle a manger, je suis d'accord avec vous, ce manoir est un véritable labyrinthe, Tikki devrait penser a faire un plan pour Miss depuis le temps que Miss est ici…! **

Hermione suivit Tikki dans les dédales des couloirs du Malefoy's Manor. A droite encore a droite, des escaliers, a gauche, a droite, encore des escaliers…Finalement elle arrêta d'essayer de se repérer dans ce labyrinthe, comme toujours ! Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle à manger.

**-Voila Miss ! Miss est arrivée à la salle à manger ! A bientôt Miss ! Je vais vous faire ce plan Miss pour que vous arrêtiez de vous perdre, pas que Tikki n'aime pas votre compagnie mais pour que ce soit plus correct pour Miss ! **

Elle sourit et entra dans l'immense salle a manger qui aurait pu contenir peut être un stade de football ou autre…Elle n'avait pas vraiment la notion de la grandeur réelle d'un stade de foot mais bon elle se l'imaginait de cette grandeur (rolala)… Elle remarqua pour la centième fois que la pièce était très très claire…Sûrement du aux baies vitrées qui donnait sur le parc, une porte était tout au fond de la pièce et au centre de cette salle a manger trônait une immense table en marbre blanc. Le regard de l'ex lionne se porta sur un être diaboliquement sexy.

_**Raaa même le matin il est superbe lui ? Tssss je veux son secret ! **_

Elle lui sourit poliment et s'avança vers lui, elle hésita entre lui faire la bise, lui serrer la main et ne rien faire. Ce fut Drago qui la coupa dans ses pensées avec le bruit d'une chaise écartée de la table, des pas venant jusqu'à elle, une bise sur la joue. Tout cela a paru a Hermione comme une éternité, une délicate couleur rosée (yeurk j'aime pas le rose) se dessina sur les joues de la brune. C'était le même rituel tous les matins, il se levait avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre sa chaise seule et la reculait pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir, bien sur elle avait déjà dit a Drago qu'elle pouvait marcher, sortir sa chaise, et la rapprocher de la table seule mais le jeune homme avait répondu que c'était comme ça qu'il avait été éduquer et qu'il aimait a faire plaisir a la jeune femme…

**-Bonjour Hermione. **

**-Bonjour Drago. Ça va ?**

**-Oui…Hum et toi mieux qu'hier soir ? **

Hermione fut embarrassée…Evidemment la lionne qui voulait oublier ces rêves et le regard que Drago lui adressait chaque soir était déconcertant. En fait surtout le regard, les rêves elle s'y était faite depuis trois semaines qu'elle avait était séquestrée plus le mois qu'elle venait de passer…Elle avait eu le temps de s'y habituer et de ne plus trop avoir peur le matin…

**-Oui merci de m'avoir réveillée, encore une fois, mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'y suis habituée depuis près de deux mois… **

Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Deux mois ? Comment ça deux mois ? Hermione se rendit compte de sa bourde trop tard… Elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé des trois semaines de calvaire, elle avait juste dit qu'il l'avait battue.

**-Attend Depuis combien de temps te battait il ?**

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être surprise…Pourquoi le grand et magnifique (je confirme) Drago Malefoy s'intéressait il à elle à ce point ?

**-Pour tout te dire c'était la première fois mais cette première fois a duré trois semaines. Donc quand t'es séquestrée trois semaines dans ton sous sol et que tu ne peut rien dire parce que si tu cries ton mari te tue une bonne fois pour toute…Ouai je me suis habituée aux cauchemars…**

Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur le visage d'Hermione qui, en débitant ses paroles, avait été bien plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**-Ce n'est pas la peine de m'agresser, moi je disais juste ça comme ça, j'essaye juste d'être sympa, compatissant avec toi alors ne commence pas à faire chier Hermione ! Tu vas te dire que je m'inquiète pour toi et que tout ça c'est que du faux mais non Hermione, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi ! Je t'aime bien malgré les années de divergences d'opinion dirons nous, je t'aime bien !**

La jeune femme regarda Drago comme étant né de la dernière pluie. Elle ne voulait pas paraître sèche comme ça, ce n'était pas voulu, la haine qu'elle pouvait éprouver maintenant pour Alex, s'était reportée sur la personne qui l'hébergeait depuis un mois, au début ce devait être le temps de trouver autre chose mais elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de vivre toute seule et d'affronter ses cauchemars seule la nuit, elle préférait avoir quelqu'un près d'elle, fusse son (ex ?) ennemi. Bien sur elle n'aimait pas Drago mais elle ne le détestait pas non plus. Elle haïssait son mari, elle détestait les poufiasses, les morues de galeries marchandes qui passait dans son lit alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager des sort d'anti-transplanage, de fermeture (et donc d'ouverture) des portes… Tout ça sans baguette magique c'était impossible même pour la meilleure élève de Poudlard! Elle détestait tout ce qui lui faisais penser à Alex Montgommery et elle voulait oublier

**-Excuse moi Drago c'est…Je ne voulais pas paraître sèche avec toi désolée. Tu m'héberge et moi je te répond super méchamment…Excuse moi ! **

Elle le regarda et monta dans sa chambre, elle n'eut pas besoin de l'aider de Tikki, ses pieds l'emmenèrent directement dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle était allongée sur le ventre. La jeune ex rouge et or enleva ses chaussures et se mit en position fœtale et des larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. La porte grinça. Un jeune homme à la beauté sans limite, les traits fin de l'aristocratie se dessinant sur son visage, les quelques mèches libres blondes platines (marque de fabrique de sa famille) tombant sur ses yeux lui donnant un charme irrésistible, entra. (NDA : Si après cette magnifique description on voit pas que j'aime beaucoup Dray…je lâche l'affaire MdR) Il vint se poster près de lit. Hermione essuya ses larmes du revers de la main pour se redonner une contenance et s'assit sur le lit, invitant au passage Drago à en faire autant. Elle avait la tête baissée et un silence lourd de sens pesait dans la chambre de la brune. Drago s'assit donc sur le lit à coté de sa meilleure ennemie. Il tourna son regard vers elle.

**-Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione, je comprends… J'aurais pas du être aussi con avec toi a l'école, mais le fait est que je me devait d'être irréprochable dans mon rôle de parfait fils de mangemort, une faiblesse de ma part et je pouvais dire adieu a la vie et condamné immédiatement mes parents. Excuse moi. **

C'était pour le moins inhabituel que Drago Malefoy se confit comme ça, qu'il laisse voir en dessous de son masque de petit con arrogant… Oui c'était assez rare !

-**J'avais pas a te répondre comme ça… Désolée…**

Hermione baissa la tête, elle réfléchissait. En tout cas c'est ce que montrait la petite ride sur son front. Elle fit alors un geste, réfléchit vu qu'elle réfléchissait à quelque chose… Elle alla se caler dans les bras de son ancien ennemi .Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Les mains de Drago allèrent se nicher directement dans les belles boucles brunes de sa jeune amie et il entreprit de lui masser le cuir chevelu pour un temps soit peu la calmer. Hermione cala son visage dans le cou de Drago, ses larmes coulaient sur le tee-shirt du blond, mais tout deux s'en fichaient. Hermione parce qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner et Drago parce que seul comptait le bonheur de sa jeune amie-ennemie. Elle se calma après quelques minutes passer dans les bras protecteur de notre cher Serpentard et se recula légèrement, mais Drago la retint par la taille ne voulant pas lui faire voir la gène qui l'habitait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne combien il était troublé par l'étreinte d'Hermione. Le souffle de notre Gryffondor nationale et internationale vint se promener sur son cou, le faisant frissonner. C'était la première fois, malgré toutes les filles étant passée dans son lit, qu'il frissonnait en sentant juste un souffle bénin sur sa peau. Merlin qu'elle avait le don de le mettre dans l'embarras sans le vouloir. Il relâcha un peu son étreinte sur la taille d'Hermione et elle se dégagea quelque peu. Des larmes perlaient encore à ces cils et Drago ne supportait pas de la voir triste. Il leva une main vers son visage, lentement pour ne pas la brusquer et lui faire revivre des moments douloureux, et entreprit de lui caresser la joue et remonter vers ces yeux. Ces yeux marrons avec des petits éclats d'or qui n'avait pas cette même couleur quand elle était triste que quand elle était joyeuse ou comme dans ces moments la, était gênée. Il la regardait dans les yeux, le froid rencontrant la chaleur, la glace contre le feu, le gris contre le marron, l'acier contre le chocolat. Drago approcha très lentement son visage de celui d'Hermione. Après tout il l'aimait et il rêvait assez souvent (Et moi alors hein' ?) de cette scène. Hermione, elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle était comme déconnectée de son cerveau, vous savez comme si vous ne pouviez plus faire un seul mouvement de peur de se casser en deux, ou juste parce que vous êtes trop occuper a regarder quelque chose intensément que vous ne voulez PAS la quitter des yeux, parce que vous êtes imperceptiblement attirée par cette chose ou personne, parce que celle-ci vous fait croire que toutes choses sont possibles et réalisable tant qu'une personne vous aimes…

Drago continuait à regarder intensément Hermione, comme si ses yeux pouvaient la rendre heureuse, comme si le simple fait de la couver du regard pouvait lui rendre son sourire. Si seulement tout cela était possible, il n'hésiterait pas longtemps avant de vendre son âme pour elle. Ses yeux glissèrent de ses yeux à ses lèvres, désirant les goûter et les embrasser avec fièvre. Sans le vouloir (C'est moi qui écrit, donc c'est moi qui dit ), Hermione avança elle aussi son visage pour trouver celui de Drago a quelques millimètre de celui de la Gryffondor. Les lèvres du blond vinrent trouver celles de la brune. Ils s'embrassèrent alors un moment, combien de temps, de minutes de secondes, ils ne le savaient pas eux même tellement le baiser était intense. Hermione avait besoin d'être rassurée et réconfortée, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant quasiment deux longs mois n'avaient rien eu de drôle. Elle se laissa aller et caressa les cheveux blonds presque blancs de Drago. Quand à ce dernier, il accentua la pression qu'il avait déjà sur la taille de la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment, ils se détachèrent n'ayant plus d'oxygène dans les poumons… Même si le bonheur était la, il fallait bien respirer. Hermione prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce qui pour Drago la rendit de plus en plus désirable. Il devenait comme fou. Il était déjà fou, fou d'amour mais ça jamais il ne le révélerait, a part a Pansy parce qu'elle savait garder un secret.

Bien des fois, d'ailleurs, devant les mangemorts qu'étaient ses parents, elle mentait pour couvrir son frère de cœur. Les parents de Pansy étaient de vrais mangemorts, ils donnaient des informations sur la famille Malefoy au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pansy n'avait jamais été d'accord sur les intentions malsaines et répugnantes de Voldemort mais pour leur famille, ils devaient se mettre d'accord. Quand Drago avait appris que ces parents étaient en fait des espions pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, il avait bien compris que les moldus n'étaient pas les gens que lui peignaient les mangemorts entourant son père. Il avait demandé alors à ces parents si le fait qu'ils soient dans l'Ordre changeait quelque chose ou s'il fallait rester le même con arrogant. Son père lui avait alors tout expliqué le danger qu'ils couraient tout les quatre (oui j'ai bien dit quatre vous verrez dans le chapitre suivant !!) si jamais _IL_ apprenait leur appartenance a l'Ordre. Si cela venait à se savoir, autant dire qu'ils seraient dans la merde. Ils avaient donc conclu un pacte, un pacte tacite qui avait pour principe de toujours protéger l'autre, quelque soit le prix à payer. Très longtemps ils avaient été promis l'un à l'autre, ils étaient donc dans la même galère, Drago à l'époque ne pouvait pas être fidèle, Pansy de l'autre aimait depuis la première année Blaise. Puis a la chute de Voldemort, les parents de Drago ont été relaxer pour avoir aider l'Ordre à vaincre enfin Voldy Chou, même si Lucius avait été obligé de tuer pour toujours être crédible aux yeux du maître.

Hermione fixait les yeux de Drago. Elle, de son coté, ne savait pas si elle avait fait une énorme connerie en embrassant son ancien ennemi. Hermione voyait le regard troublé de Drago sur elle, elle l'aimait bien elle aussi, mais pour l'instant c'était juste de l'attirance physique parce que dire qu'il était horrible serait vraiment un énorme mensonge, elle ne l'aimait certes pas mais elle voulait apprendre a le connaître lui et pas son masque.

Pendant ce mois, elle avait appris à connaître le masque froid de Drago mais jamais le vrai homme, celui qui l'avait embrassé chaque soir sur le front, et celui qui la rassurait chaque soir quand elle faisait un cauchemar.

_**signe de protection m'avait on dit…**_

Drago se releva, embrassa le front de la Gryffondor et sorti de la chambre en se passant une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux, signe qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle. Il se retourna et fit un franc sourire à Hermione, avant d'ouvrir la porte et sortir…

* * *

Voila!!! Un tit bisous... C'est pas mignon tout ca non?

Bon je suis consciente que ca va un peu vite mais bon... J'allait pas faire souffrir mon beau dragoooooo lol!!!

Non plus serieusement, qu'avez vous penser du "un mois plus tard"?

J'vous fait d'enormes bouzou et en fait, z'allez me tuer mais je ne sais pas quand est ce que je vais mettre le chapitre 5... Il y a plusieurs raisons, une grande et ue petite en fait! La gde c'est que j'ai 5 bac blancs a reviser, en plus des oraux a preparer, la deuxieme c'est que j'ai enormement besoin de sommeil lol... Enfin vous l'aurez avant les vacances sinon Dreamlike va me lincher en allant en cours lol, et j'vais m'faire tuer par vous tous!! Bouzou j'vous aime fort!


	5. Arrivées quelques peufamiliales!

Auteur : Color Of The Wind

Disclaimers : Tous personnages sont à J.K Rowling… Merci déesse du monde magique ! Vous savez quoi en fait ça sert a rien de la vénérer, elle veux pas me passer Drago. Les prénoms Kira et Dempsey sont à Anne Robillard (Les chevaliers d'Emeraudes, lisez les, c'est un peu du même genre que HP), Pour Nate, le prénom vient de la série Gossip Girl et celui d Kayla, de la fille de Tom dans Desperate Housewives

Rating : M, OUI il y aura du lemon mais pas pour tout de suite!!!

Résumé : Hermione vit avec Alex, son mari depuis 8 ans… Ils sont heureux ? Heureux ? Alors pourquoi va-t-elle pleurer chez sa meilleure amie et va habiter chez son pire ennemi ?

Note : Voilà, alors z'avez vu, même en période de bac blanc, le stress montait et en fait bah j'ai pas écrit du tout cette semaine. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Vous savez pourquoi ? Bon d'accord… Le fait est que vendredi après midi on avait bac blanc de management qui devait durer 2h… Et que l'on a fini en 45 minutes ! Cool non ? Bah voyez vous, étant une glandeuse déjà au naturel, bah j'ai écrit ce 5eme chapitre. J'étais prête à me confondre en excuse pour ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse… Mais je la tiens, donc voici le chapitre 5

Réponses aux reviews :

Myym : Je sais oui, Dray EST torride, y'a pas a dire, c'est le dieu oulahhh va falloir me calmer… Lol, je te remercies pour tes compliments ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Voilà la suite…

Langedesenfers : Heu bah écoute moi j'viens juste d'être en vacances là, hier soir après une semaine de bac blanc et de stress ! Je suis contente que mon « un mois après » t'ai plu, je savais pas si ça allait plaire ou quoi mais j'ai tenté ! Merci pour les encouragements, bouzou !!

Lana NEMESIS : Lol en fait ça fait extrêmement plaisir… Voici la suite, elle est un peu différente de par une arrivée… Enfin tu verras ! Bouzou

Black-Shika : Merci pour ton compliment… Non mais attend, je vais te dire quelque chose, j'ai une réplique presque exacte de Drago dans mon lycée… Ahhhhhh ET en plus sil sort avec une de mes potes, j'ai la haine ! M'enfin… Voila la suite, bouzou.

Cécile : Oulah que de supposition Bah en fait ce chapitre est un peu moins ancré sur le couple mais sur l'ambiance générale, tu va voir pourquoi ! Voila la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue… Bouzou et encore merci !

Maia : Ouhhh c'est gentil de ta part, ça m'fait super plaisir ! Beuh tu sais quoi, au moment ou j'ai reçu ta review, j'allais me mettre a l'écriture du 5eme chapitre a 00h15 du soir… J'ai la foi on dirait ! Bouzou

Hermione dormait profondément, il était environ 6h du soir quand elle se réveilla. Réveil plus qu'agréable car en effet c'était un jeune homme blond nommé Drago qui la réveillait en lui passant ses mains dans les cheveux.

**-Bonsoir Belle Endormi, comment ça va ?**

**-Hum bien merci jeune homme ! Il est quelle heure ?**

**-18h et je suis désolé mais tu va devoir te dépêcher, tu as une heure pour te préparer…**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Heu, on va dire que ma famille arrive dans a peu près une heure maintenant et que… ils ne savent pas que tu es ici. **

Le blond avait dit ça d'une voix éteinte, presque inaudible mais avec le calme de la pièce, Hermione avait tout entendu, elle était bouche bée, de un, la famille de Drago arrivait mais aussi ils ne savait pas qu'elle habitait chez eux, ça allait barder. Malgré cela, elle fit rien paraître. Avec un maigre sourire elle souffla donc :

**-Je vais m'en aller alors, je vais faire ma valise…**

**-Non s'il te plait, reste, pour moi !**

Drago prit un air d'enfant effrayé et malgré la révélation de Drago quelques minutes plus tôt elle sourit a la bêtise de son ami.

**-Ne me laisse pas seul avec eux**, reprit il d'une voix encore plus apeurée mais une lueur de malice jouait dans ses yeux gris acier. Drago sous ses airs de mec arrogant était un grand comique quand il se sentait à l'aise avec la personne en face de lui.

**-Quand l'as-tu su ?**

**-Il y a à peine une heure, j'ai voulu venir te réveiller mais tu dormais si bien, comme un ange. Tu es magnifique quand tu dors, et je suis désolé**.

Un sourire gêné mais sincère s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme, les même qu'il avait embrassé il n'y avait même pas 24heures.

_**Arrêtes de penser a ça… je n'ai fait que ça depuis hier soir…**_

**-D'accord, c'est bon je reste uniquement pour TOI…**

Bien que rouge de confusion, heureusement cacher par le noir de la nuit tombante, Hermione prit la main de Drago et s'en servit pour se relever. Bien que le fait de prendre la main du blond n'avait pas de but spécifique autre que de la lui prendre tout simplement.

_**Hermione ! Arrête !**_

Elle lui sourit, une fois debout et l'embrassa sur la joue (elle est encore fragile la pauvre enfant ) et alla choisir ses vêtements pour la venue des Malefoy dans la penderie. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit ouvrir en grand la bouche et la refermer sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Drago s'avance et posa une main sur son épaule. Alors il chuchota.

-Je l'ai faite venir de chez Mrs Guipure, pendant que tu dormais j'en ai profité pour prendre une de tes robes et l'envoyer comme modèle a la couturière, comme ça elle avait tes mensurations… Et j'ai acheter celle-ci, elle est belle non ?

-**Drago, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? T'aurais pas du, elle est superbe mais elle doit coûter la peau des fesses ! T'es complètement taré !**

**-Un cadeau ne se refuse pas Hermione, et ne dit pas que ce n'est pas comme ça dans le monde moldu, j'ai quand même des amis dans ça monde a qui j'ai offert des cadeaux…**

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés devant la surprise. Oui elle était magnifique cette robe, tellement simple mais tellement belle. Elle était noire, constituée d'un bustier avec une ceinture blanche serrant sa taille fine dont seule la boucle était de satin noir, le bas de la robe était noir aussi, sur le coté gauche elle s'arrêtait a la hauteur des genoux, quant au coté droit, le bas arrivait aux milieu des mollets .En dessous de cette robe il y avait des escarpins noirs à talons et a coté des chaussures on avait un petit paquet emballé dans du papier vert, le nœud étant argenté (on oubli pas les mauvaises habitudes )

**-Qu'est ce que c'est Drago ?**

Hermione était déjà ébahie par la beauté de la robe et des chaussures, il ne lui en fallait pas plus !

**-Ouvres, tu verras !**

Bon gré, malgré, elle ouvrit la paquet cadeau avec un sourire en coin en direction de l'ex serpentard et lorsque le paquet ainsi que le nœud tomba a terre, elle se retrouva avec une boite de velours noir. Avec appréhension, elle ouvrit la boite et resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle découvrit le cadeau. C'était une magnifique parure de diamant et argent. Cette parure comptait des boucles d'oreilles pendantes, des papillons sur les oreilles et au bout des boucles d'oreilles. Le bracelet, lui, était aussi beau que les boucles d'oreilles il était orné de papillons. Le collier, quant à lui, n'avait pas de papillons, sauf à l'endroit où l'on attachait les deux parties de la chaîne et en plein milieu de la chaîne. Les papillons étaient magnifiques, ils étaient fait d'argent, seuls les antennes et yeux étaient en diamant, mais cela rendait très bien, c'était vraiment superbe. Drago la fit revenir sur terre en agitant ses mains devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

**-Allo la Terre ici le beau Drago Malefoy, êtes vous là ?**

**-Ça va oui, tu te prends pas pour de la merde a ce que je vois !**

**-Non, effectivement, mais avoue que je n'ai pas tort tiens !**

**-Mouais plutôt mourir que de te dire que t'es beau, magnifique, majestueux et tout le tralala qui va avec, épargnes moi ça ! En attendant je vais essayer de me faire un minimum présentable pour ton père et ta mère**.

**-Ma famille ne se résume pas à mes parents, tu verras tout a l'heure ! **

Hermione partit dans la salle de bain intriguée par la dernière phrase du blond. Juste avant qu'il ne parte il l'avait embrassé sur le front et était lui aussi parti s'habiller.

Dans la salle de bain, Hermione prit une douche, une heure pour se préparer à la (re)venue de la famille qu'elle avait longtemps détestée avant de savoir qu'elle était en fait dans l'ordre du Phoenix était quelques peu déconcertant. Dans un fond de rock qu'elle avait fait apparaître magiquement, Hermione s'enroula dans une serviette de bain et se mit devant la coiffeuse. Elle s'attacha les chevaux en arrière pour pouvoir se maquiller sans être sans cesse déconcentrée par ses cheveux. Elle se mit un fond de teint pour paraître un peu moins pâle qu'elle ne l'était et aussi pour cacher ses cernes dues au manque de sommeil et à ses cauchemars. Ensuite elle se mit du fard à paupière blanc vers le nez et qui se mélangea a du gris qu'elle avait ensuite appliqué pour faire la continuité plus sombre. Par-dessus, juste au dessous des cils elle mit de l'eye liner pour souligner se yeux chocolats et du crayon au dessous de l'œil. Un petit coup de mascara et elle était maquillée. Elle entreprit de se coiffer. Ses cheveux broussailleux, avaient laissés avec le temps place a de magnifique cheveux ondulés bouclés , c'était assez harmonieux dans le sens ou les cheveux ondulés étaient en dessous des cheveux bouclés ça faisais comme si les cheveux du dessous étaient plus longs que ceux d'au dessus. Elle décida de les laisser libre. Retournant dans sa chambre elle prit la robe, la parure et les escarpins dans a salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle passa la robe, Hermione comprit pourquoi Drago lui avait offerte, elle était tout simplement magnifique, divine sur Hermione. Avec un sourire niais sur le visage, elle mit les escarpins aux pieds et attacha ses boucles d'oreilles, son collier en papillon mais eut beaucoup de mal avec le bracelet. Elle alla dans la chambre de l'ex serpentard. Quand il vit Hermione, Drago ne put dire un seul mot de cohérent à part « Magnifiquement divine ». Sous le compliment, Hermione rougit violement et le détailla. Il portait une chemise noire avec un pantalon noir de smoking, simple, classe et sexy en même temps ! Tout lui allait a cet homme (je veut le même !).

**-Toi non plus tu n'es pas mal du tout ! Dit je voulais te demander, tu pourrait m'aider a mettre mon bracelet, j'arrive pas a prendre le fermoir et la petite boucle en même temps !**

**-Bien sur approche !**

C'est ce qu'elle fit, timidement mais elle franchi les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Drago lui prit délicatement le poignet et fit glisser ses doigts dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le fermoir et la petite boucle. Il les attacha et quand elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue, il crut devenir fou. Elle sentait le noix de coco, son parfum préféré en matière de gel douche et parfum. Avec un sourire narquois il nicha son visage dans le cou de l'ex lionne et parsema celui-ci de doux baisers. Hermione se laissa faire, se remémorant le baiser échangé la veille et ne put réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il parcourait déjà toute sa peau libre de tissu. Cependant ils furent dérangés par un bruit à l'étage inférieur. Hermione rougit encor une fois violement et regarda Drago, les yeux assombris par le désir qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme en cet instant précis.

**-C'est eux, **dit Drago en consultant la pendule sur le mur de sa chambre**, on ferait mieux d'y aller.**

**-Si tu veux !**

Ils descendirent les escaliers, Hermione derrière Drago. Arrivés au bas de l'escalier, deux petits anges blonds et bruns attaquèrent le jeune homme.

**-Tonton, tonton, tonton !!!!**

_**Tonton, cela voudrait dire que…, mais oui, « ma famille ne se limite pas seulement à mes parents… » **_

En effet, dans le vestibule on distinguait quatre personnes. Deux hommes et logiquement donc deux femmes. Drago embrassa sa nièce en premier

**-Bonjour princesse !! Ça va ? Ça fait longtemps hein Kayla !**

Puis ce fut le tour de son neveu.

**-Salut Dempsey, ça va champion ?**

Les deux anges répondirent en même temps.

**-Voui tonton !!!**

**-Rah je vous jure les jumeaux hein' ! Bon les jeunes, je vous présente Hermione.**

**-C'est ton n'amoureuse ? **

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants et là c'était Kayla qui venait de parler… Hermione rougit quelque peu et Drago sourit tendrement avant de regarder Hermione.

-**Non ma chérie, c'est une amie a moi.**

Drago sourit aux enfants et prit Hermione par les épaules, l'avançant vers sa famille. Enorme erreur qu'il avait faite !

**-FREROOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!! Comment ça va ?**

Sa sœur, Kira ! Elle a toujours été un peu folle, même dans son enfance et maintenant plus rien n'étonnait Drago, ni même ses parents ou son mari, Nate ou Nathanael.

**-Ki' ça va bien et toi ? Salut Nate !!**

Drago s'avança et enlaça sa grande sœur, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Apres l'étreinte avec sa sœur, il sera chaleureusement la main de son beau frère, puis alla serrer la main tout aussi chaleureusement la main de son père avant de l'étreindre. CE fut au tour de sa mère et celle-ci l'étouffa à en crever.

**-Maman c'est bon… Wahou… **

Il était devenu limite bleu et essayait de reprendre son souffle normal lorsqu'il entendit.

**-Mione chérie !!!!! Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?**

_**Mione ? Chérie ? C'est quoi ce délire ?**_

**-Kira ? Je savais que je connaissais ce visage ! Rah excuse moi !**

**-T'inquiètes Mione c'est rien ! Que fait tu là ? T'es la copine à Dray ? Et où est Alex ?**

A ce prénom, Hermione se renfrogna et trembla de tout son être. Kira le remarqua mais n'en connaissait pas la cause, Drago lui arriva tout de suite et la prit dans ses bras.

**-Chut… Calme toi. **

Il lui caressait les cheveux et regarda sa sœur d'un air de dire qu'il lui expliquerait tout tout à l'heure, cette dernière acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Lucuis, Narcissa et Nate étaient restés assez perplexe par les gestes du jeune homme, ces marques d'affections généralement réservés a sa sœur et ses neveux et nièces. Cependant ils ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de faire signe à Drago qu'ils allaient déposer leurs bagages. Hermione pleurait et son amie, Kira, ne comprenait pas du tout. Elle se joignit au mouvement familial pour aller déposer ses affaires. Lucuis et Narcissa accompagnèrent Kira et son mari dans leur chambre juste à coté de celle de Drago. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit le lit défait et soudain il comprit.

**-Je suis désolée chérie, on va te mettre dans la chambre verte de l'autre coté, il semblerait que ta chambre soit déjà prise.**

**-T'inquiètes pas papa, ce n'est rien ! Et puis ce n'est pas MA chambre, c'est une chambre alors la bleue ou la verte ça m'est égal !**

Kira lança u sourire éclatant a ses parents et ils allèrent dans une chambre un peu plus loin.

A l'étage inférieur Drago calmait Hermione doucement mais sûrement, il passait et repassait ses mains dans ses cheveux et la caressait le dos. A un moment où il sentit qu'il n'y avait plus de sanglots, il l'écarta de quelques centimètres de lui et lui effaça ses larmes.

-Je suis désolée Drago, j'aurais pas du pleurer, je suis désolée…Tellement désolée…

**-Chut, c'est rien Hermione, Kira ne pouvait pas savoir, aller vient… Raconte moi comment tu as connu ma sœur…**

Il l'avait caller contre lui et ils s'étaient assis sur le banc dans l'entrée.

**-C'était a mon travail, chez Fleury&Bott, elle est venue m'acheter quelques livres et depuis bah on a fait connaissance et on s'est lié d'amitié. Au fait ta mère t'aime beaucoup, ça se voit**

Maintenant Drago comprenait mieux.

**-D'accord, bon ça va aller sourit moi, tu es tellement plus belle quand tu sourit. Et pour ce qui est de ma mère, des fois je crois qu'elle m'aime un peu trop…**

Hermione rougit un peu, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, Drago l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste et aérien, juste histoire e la rassurer. Ils se regardaient encore lorsque les deux petites canailles arrivèrent et dirent en même temps.

**-Bah si c'est ton n'amoureuse tonton ! ET TOC !**

Et ils repartirent en courant et rigolant. Kira, Nate, Lucius et Narcissa redescendirent les marches et Hermione et Drago se levèrent. Hermione adressa un franc sourire a Kira et a Nate qu'elle avait déjà rencontrer et alla saluer les Malefoy « seniors ».

**-Bonsoir, excusez moi mon comportement de tout a l'heure, je suis vraiment désolée…**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione, ce n'est pas si grave de fondre en larmes…**

Narcissa était très belle pour son âge, elle était grande, blonde tirant sur la couleur des blés, des yeux bleus azur comme la mer aux Caraïbes et douce à un point inimaginable. Quand à Lucius, lui, était grand, majestueux, une aura de puissance se dégageait de li, il avait également les cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc cette fois ci et des yeux aciers très froids montrait qu'il avait vécu.

**-Alors comme ça c'est vous qui logez dans la chambre bleue…**

**-Papa,** commença Kira, lasse, **ce n'est qu'une chambre merde** !

**-Oui monsieur, répondit tout de même Hermione, je suis désolée si je gêne quelqu'un je ne savait pas…**

Lucius sourit a Hermione, il l'aimait bien, en fait il l'avait toujours bien aimée cette petite, brave, courageuse, fidèle autant en amitié qu'en amour, fière… Elle ferait une parfait Lady Malefoy en somme.

**-Vous êtes toute excusée Miss Granger, ne vous en faites pas…**

Hermione lui sourit et fit de même avec Narcissa.

**-Par contre jeune fille il vous faudra m'expliquer la raison de votre venue ici.**

C'était Kira qui était intervenue, elle connaissait assez bien son amie pour savoir qu'elle ne partirait pas de chez elle seule sans Alex s'il n'y avait rien de grave.

**-Tout à l'heure Kira, tout à l'heure.**

**-Bien mais je te prévient t'as intérêt a tout me dire sinon je te trucide c'est bien compris ?**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire et alla serrer son amie dans ses bras.

**-Le dîner est prêt, on va manger, Kayla, Dempsey on mange.**

Les enfants déboulèrent et tout les huit allèrent manger le repas du soir.

Voila les gens, vous avez fait la connaissance de Kira et de sa famille, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… parce que le prochain arrive dans deux semaines ! Je suis désolée mais le fait est que comme je fais peter ma cuisine pour tout la refaire à neuf, l gars il veut personne chez moi, donc avec ma sœur et ma mère on va chez ma grand mère, mon frère dégage chez ma cousine et bah mon père reste à la maison pour tout superviser le soir Pauv' papa ! Donc je vous dit a dans deux semaines et voila gros bouzou, j'vous aime ! Mine de rien il est 03h15 alors que je viens de finir, j'espère vraiment que c chapitre vaudra le coup


	6. Confidences et entreaide

Auteur: Color Of The Wind

Disclaimers: aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiens, sauf Kira, Nate, Kayla et Dempsey. Mais même avec tout le fric que je pourrais imaginer, Drago ne m'appartiendrait jamais. Merci J.K. Rowling --'' Kira et Dempsey appartiennent à Anne Robillard (Les chevaliers d'Emeraude), Nate à Cecily Von Ziegesar (Gossip Girl), Kayla à l'auteur de Desperates Houseviwes (Kayla est la fille de Tom Scavo), Carmen sort de mon imagination et les parents de celle-ci, les MacFly aussi. J'ai juste utilisé les prénoms et noms (Starship Troopers et Retour vers le futur) pour les besoins de cette histoire…

Résumé: Hermione vit avec son mari depuis 8ans… Elle est heureuse, heureuse? Alors pourquoi se retrouve elle en pleurs chez sa meilleure amie?

Rating: M!!

Note: Ah lala, après deux semaines d'absence… Me revoilà.Héhé et oui pour répondre a vos questions, mes vacances au bord de la mer ce sont bien passées!! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir! Voici la suite, le chapitre 6 ! Je fait vite pour répondre aux reviews j'en suis désolée vraiment, et puis bah je vous remercie de ma suivre dans les aventures de Dray et Mione. Pour ce qui est de la prochaine MAJ, soit elle est faite jeudi soir ou vendredi assez tôt dans la soirée, enfin 5h30 environ soit samedi très tard ou alors elle le sera à mon retour de mon voyage au ski dimanche 23. Désolée, samedi prochain je fête les 81 ans de ma grand-mère et je ne pourrait pas la mettre tôt mais voila quoi Enfin on verra bien et désolée d'avance si je n'arrive pas à finir à temps le chapitre prochain.

P.S.: pour les lecteurs de Happy Valentine's Day il y aura une suite, voire même deux OS, je vous donnerait de plus amples informations plus tard. Bouzou

Réponses aux reviews:

Myym: Mdr ouai! C'est plutôt bien parti! Voila le chapitre, un peu beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, faut croire que j'étais beaucoup inspirée! Bouzou

Sù: En fait j'ai déjà répondu a cette question, Hermione n'a pu ni s'enfuir ni transplaner parce que n'ayant pas sa baguette, elle ne pouvait pas lever les barrières qu'elle avait placées. Voici la suite!

Langedesenfers: Hihi bah voui qu'il vaut le coup ! Moi aussi j'adore la famille Malefoy, pour te dire je préfère l'imaginer embrigader de force que de plein gré Voici la suite, bouzou!

Cécile: Kikou! Oh, merci des fois ça me gène Mdr, je te jure! M'enfin! Ouais j'avais envie d'un Lucius assez sympa, je crois que j'ai réussi En fait dans les livres on nous dit que la famille Malefoy est froide et tout et j'avais un peu envie de casser le mythe là! Pour Alex je suis désolée, mais il va falloir attendre un peu pour qu'il revienne chercher des noises à Hermione et ça ne va pas être du joli! Voici le dernier chapitre, avec une pointe de lemon à la fin! Pour Drago et Hermione, il faudra aussi un minimum attendre désolée, j'ai pas envie que cette histoire soit bâclée Gros bouzou n'a toi!

Résumé des chapitres précédents:

Hermione était mariée à Alex Montgomery qui ne savait pas qu'elle était une sorcière. Lorsqu'il le découvre, Hermione elle vient de se rendre compte que son mari était un vrai salop car il couchait avec sa secrétaire. Il le découvre et la prive de sa baguette, l'enferme dans la cave et la séquestre pendant près de trois semaines. Pourquoi ne pas transplaner? Le charme du bouclier anti-transplanage était encore activé. Pourquoi ne pas s'enfuir? La porte elle aussi était protégée par un sort anti-intrusion et elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle réussi a s'enfuir, elle va directement chez sa meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson, et se met a pleurer. Cependant elle demande à être hébergée chez cette dernière, mais l'ex serpentarde ne peut accepter, partant en lune de miel «Pourquoi pas chez lui?», Hermione se retourne et voit son ex pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy. Hermione pose alors la condition que lorsque Drago se montrerait odieux, elle repartirait chez Pansy. Un mois est passé et Drago et Hermione cohabitent ensemble sans aucunes anicroches ou alors leurs petites joutes verbales quotidienne. Ils se sont embrassés mais Hermione reste fragile, surtout lorsque la sœur de Drago et amie d'Hermione se met a lui demander pourquoi elle n'est pas avec son mari.

Drago était assis sur son lit à se demander pourquoi Hermione refusait de croire qu'il était sérieux quand il essayait de la consoler. Cela faisait environ trois jours que ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa, et sa sœur, Kira, avec sa famille, Nate, Kayla et Dempsey. L'ex Serpentard se demandait constamment s'il avait autant changé qu'il le disait. Effectivement, il avait évolué, prit de l'âge et gagné en maturité.Mais il était toujours aussi con, arrogant et narcissique. Dans ce domaine, il n'avait pas vraiment changé en effet… Bien qu'il essayait de se réconforter, quelques fois la nature revenait au galop et il se voyait lancer des piques assez peu sympathique à celle qu'il aimait. Il se demandait aussi si, un jour, il saurait gagner l'amour de sa lionne.

Hermione elle était aux cotés de Kira, son amie. Depuis trois jours, Kira respectait le silence d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ait demandé dans le salon de la suivre. Elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre (bleue bien sûr). Hermione lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que l'ex Gryffondor mettait un fauteuil devant le lit et s'y assit. Kira, dans un élan de compassion qu'elle n'avait qu'envers ces vrais amis, prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes et les serra. Hermione regarda attentivement sa jeune amie. Kira était blonde assez claire, comme sa mère, elle avait les yeux d'un gris profond presque de la couleur de l'acier ou encore celui de la mer lorsque le ciel qui la surplombe est neigeux. Elle avait un pantalon noir taille basse avec un débardeur qui imitait le motif d'un corset avec un lacet qui serpentait le haut de son corps, outre le lacet, il était former de dentelle noire qui occupait tout le reste du débardeur. Kira avait le teint assez bronzé, habitant sur la coté ouest des Etats-Unis plus précisément a Los Angeles. La brune prit une inspiration et commença son récit.

-**C'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois, je t'avais dit qu'Alex et moi allions fêter nos 4ans de mariage. J'ai finit plus tôt a Fleury&Bott et je suis aller a son bureau. Je suis directement montée et je suis entrée. Sa secrétaire n'était pas à son bureau mais je ne me suis pas inquiétée outre mesure. Je suis entrée et j'ai vu Alex et Claire **_**baiser**_** sur le bureau de mon futur ex mari. Je suis directement partie chez moi après lui avoir dit que mon avocat contactera le sien et de ne jamais venir me chercher où que ce soit. Je suis allée chez ma meilleure amie, qui est aussi celle de ton frère, et j'ai éclaté en sanglot.**

Hermione fit apparaître un mouchoir en papier et essuya ses yeux et ses joues pleins de larmes. En regardant Kira, elle reprit courage dans ses yeux qui exprimait un profond dégoût pour une personne qu'elle croyait compréhensive.

-**Mais avant que j'aille chez Pansy, il m'a… il m'a séquestrée pendant près de trois semaines il me frappait, me violait et me faisait subir les pires choses que l'on peut imaginer. Il prenait son pied juste au dessus prenant soin de crier le plus fort possible pour que j'entende bien. A un moment, j'ai réussis à m'enfuir et là je suis partie chez Pansy. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rester chez elle mais elle partait en lune de miel. Donc elle m'a montré quelqu'un derrière moi et m'a dit «pourquoi pas chez lui?» et voila. Au début j'était pas vraiment pour mais ton frère et Pansy m'ont convaincue d'aller chez vous, et il faut dire que je n'ai pas a me plaindre, je m'entend bien avec tout le monde, toi et ta famille je vous adore ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on se fréquente, tes parents sont géniaux et ton frère embr… heu est très gentil avec moi…**

Hermione avait faillit dire «embrasse bien» mais elle s'était retenue… enfin de toutes manières, Kira avait remarquer l'hésitation et la mini détresse de sa jeune amie. Une jolie couleur rosée s'était emparée de ses joues et ses mains ne savaient ou se mettre.

**-Hermione? Qu'allait tu dire? Mon frère embrasse bien? C'est ça? **

La jeune brune rougit de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au cou.

**-Non mais non… qu'est ce que tu veux dire… Non…**

Hermione regarda le sourire de la blonde en face d'elle. A ce sourire, Hermione sut que Kira savait… Elle se résigna donc.

**-Oui, il embrassa bien… Comment tu as su?**

**-On va dire que si rien ne s'était passer tu n'aurais pas autant rougit et en plus tu a bégayer quand tu as parler de mon frère…**

**-Moui bah hein', pas la peine d'en rajouter, je ne sais pas où j'avait le tête…**

**-Tu l'aimes?**

**-Non je l'aime bien, je ne suis encore prête à revivre une histoire d'amour ou même juste une histoire d'une nuit. Comprends moi, je me suis fait séquestrée pendant trois semaines, mon mari me battait, je n'ai plus beaucoup confiance en l'amour**.

Kira lui sourit et serra ses mains dans les siennes et les serra. La jeune femme se leva et embrassa Hermione sur le front en partant.

En sortant, Kira alla rejoindre son frère dans sa chambre. Elle le trouva sur son lit, dans la même posture qu'Hermione lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sourit et s'approcha en ébouriffant les cheveux de Drago. Le jeune homme sourit faiblement et prit la main de sa grande sœur. Celle-ci s'approcha de Drago et s'assit sur le lit.

**-Tu veux en parler?**

**-Parler de quoi?**

**-De Hermione pour commencer, et de tes sentiments pour elle en second… Tu veux d'autres raisons de se parler?**

Drago regarda sa sœur et lui sourit. Elle avait tout compris. Kira avait toujours été de celles qui comprenait tout par rapport aux sentiments amoureux.Ce qui lui avait valut son poste d'organisatrice de mariage.

**-T'as tout compris?**

**- Ouep, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis dans la branche des mariages, non? Alors elle sait pour toi? Enfin pour tes sentiments? **

**-Heum non. Elle ne sait pas non. Comment veux tu que je lui dise, elle vient de vivre des choses horribles avec son mari et je ne croit pas qu'elle veuille d'ici là reconstruire quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui faut du temps pour avoir confiance en les hommes a nouveau. Je pense que les seuls hommes a qui elle fait aujourd'hui confiance sont son père, Harry et peut être la belette, enfin Ron, mais elle ne me fera pas confiance d'ici là.**

**-Et elle embrassa bien à part ça?**

Kira avait le visage éclairé par la malice et par le bonheur que son frère ait trouvé l'amour auprès d'une jeune femme qui soit a son goût et surtout avec qui elle s'entend, parce que quand même… Elle l'aime son frère!

**-Comment tu le sais, ou non, je veut même pas savoir!**

**-Ah non? C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassés et effectivement elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une autre histoire d'amour mais elle t'aime bien, rien n'est perdu. **

Drago sourit un peut tout de même, en effet rien n'était perdu et il ferait tout pour la réconforter et l'aimer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Kira le prit par les épaules et le serra contre elle. Elle savait à quel point c'était dur d'essayer de se faire aimer par la personne alors qu'elle vous détestait. Ca avait été la même chose avec Nate. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une rencontre pour un mariage que Kira devait organiser. Nate était le témoin du marié et ils se détestaient cordialement. Lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser une des demoiselles d'honneurs elle c'était amusée de la situation et n'avait rien dit mais au fond elle avait ressentit quelque chose qu'elle ne savait nommer. Kira n'en fit pas attention mais lorsque Nate l'avait embrassée au détour d'un couloir elle avait sentit des papillons dans le ventre et elle avait su qu'il lui plaisait. Cependant elle ne savait rien de ce que ressentait Kira. Après trois semaines à se «zyeuter» à toutes les occasions possibles, Kira l'avait attrapé par la manche et de par l'arrogance qui caractérisait les Malefoy elle l'avait embrassé et il avait répondu à ce baiser. Apres deux ans de relations, Nate l'avait demandée en mariage alors qu'elle allait lui apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de Kayla.

**-J'ai quelque chose à te dire…**

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et croyant que ce sourire voulait dire d'y aller en premier, tout deux se lancèrent

**-Je suis enceinte / Epouse moi!**

Nate perdit le sourie qui l'habitait et demanda:

**-C'est vrai? T'es enceinte, de moi?**

Kira sourit et lui dit en retour.

**-C'est vrai? Tu veux m'épouser**?

Nate sourit à son tour à sa future femme et prit Kira dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Tout était dit, Kira allait l'épouser et il allait devenir papa. Un an après, ils se mariaient avec une petite Kayla et Kira déjà enceinte de Dempsey (1). Et cela durait depuis 5 longues et heureuses années.

Drago secoua un peu Kira pour qu'elle sorte de ses pensées.

**-Hein quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**-Il y a juste que ça fait 5 bonnes minutes que je te parle de mes états d'âme et je vois que tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout, sœur indigne va!**

Kira sourit à Drago et l'embrassa sur le front.

-**Je repensais au parcours que Nate et moi on avait fait, de notre rencontre jusqu'à la naissance des enfants. Ca fait bizarre de voir à quel point deux personnes qui se détestent peuvent réussir à se marier et à avoir des enfants.**

**-Mouai bah écoute si ça marche avec toi, ça ne marchera pas forcément avec moi. Tu las entendue elle m'aime juste bien, BIEN pas beaucoup, ni quelque chose d'autre, juste bien.**

**-MAIS PUTAIN LAISSE LUI LE TEMPS, LAISSE LE TEMPS AU TEMPS** (et à l'amouuuuuuureuuhhhhh oulah je débloque beaucoup fortement, désolée je regarde Dr House et j'ai mal donc hein' on s'en fout).

Drago rougit au ton autoritaire de sa sœur.

**-Mais c'est que tu fais peur tiens! **

**- Je suis sérieuse Dray, laisse lui du temps merde! Tu me l'as dit toi-même, il faut qu'elle retrouve confiance en elle et en les hommes qu'elle fréquente donc arrête d'être défaitiste, reste toi-même et fait la oublier ce qu'elle a vécu avec Alex car croit moi… Je le connais et je ne croyais pas qu'il puisse être aussi violent.**

**-Les jeunes on mange dans 45 minutes soyez prêts pour dans une demie heure!! 31 s'il vous plait!**

Drago et Kira sourirent, ils savaient ce que voulaient dire le 31 mais visiblement pas Hermione car elle toquait à la porte du jeune homme les sourcils froncés. Drago ouvrit toujours en souriant alors que Kira allait sortir.

**-Heu salut, dites moi votre mère a dit «31» ça veux dire quoi?**

**-Ça veut dire qu'il y a des invités et donc que tu doit t'habiller sur ton 31, jeune fille…**

Hermione sourit à la remarque du blond et au regard de la brune, il lui sourit à son tour.

**-Aller viens je vais te montrer ce qu'il y a.**

**-Merci Drago… A tout a l'heure Kira!**

Drago et Hermione rentrèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière et se dirigèrent vers la penderie. Drago l'ouvrit et regarda les robes qui étaient à l'intérieur. Elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, mais une en particulier attira l'oeil du blond. Elle était couleur crème assez longue, en effet elle arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles de la jeune femme, de fines bretelles retenait la robe sur le corps d'Hermione, de plus il y avait une ceinture noire qui venait se poser sur sa taille et en chaussures il y avait des escarpins blancs toutes simples a talons aiguilles assez hautes. Por la touche finale, sur un cintre à coté, il y avait un châle noir également. Le tout rassemblé devait être magnifique.

**-Tiens celle-ci est magnifique, alors imagine la sur t… Enfin voila la robe… Apres tu fait ce que tu veux mais je te conseilles celle la.**

**-Merci Drago, merci pour tout!**

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.Kira arriva le sourire aux lèvres.

-**Hey Dray tu sais quoi? C'est l'Autre qui est la!! Il faut absolument que tu fasses ça pour lui Hermione, il faut absolument que tu fasses comme si tu était sa copine!!**

**-Hein'? Quoi? D'abord c'est qui cet Autre? Et puis pourquoi moi?**

Kira sourit aux enfantillages d'Hermione et cette dernière souriait aussi d'une manière. Drago regarda Hermione avec des yeux de chat potés (vous savez celui de Shrek).

**-S'il te plait Hermione chérie s'il te plait… l'Autre c'est une fille qui aurait pu être un temps soit peu mignonne si elle ne s'habillait pas en nœud de papier cadeau rose bonbon et si elle ne s'étalait pas trois centimètres de maquillage sur la figure. En plus tu sais elle a cette voix de crécelles qui résonne dans tous les recoins et ce rire affreusement horriblement horripilant… Enfin voila quoi, elle est prête a tout pour me conquérir, même a m'envoyer des sous vêtements et des mèches de cheveux tous secs… Yeurk! Alors s'il te plait Mione d'amour, je t'en supplie, fait comme si tu était ma copine et tout ça…**

Hermione laisse éclater un rire cristallin et sourit ensuite à Drago et Kira qui lui faisaient les yeux doux.

**-D'accord, très bien, je vais faire semblant d'être la futur Lady Malefoy rah!**

Le jeune homme prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra en profitant pour sentir le parfum de la brune. Elle sentait la noix de coco, c'était à la fois doux, raffiné et en plus c'était un des parfums préférés de notre blond. Elle allait le rendre définitivement fou à lier.

**-Prête fausse future Lady Malefoy?**

Hermione regarda Drago et Kira d'un œil dangereux et le sourire qu'elle leur fit en disait long sur ce qui allait se produire et ce n'était pas de très bonne augure pour «l'Autre».

**-Drago tu devrais peut être aller t'habiller non?**

La personne susmentionnée regarda sa sœur d'un regard noir. Avec un grand sourire, Kira ajouta.

**-T'as eu cette chemise toute la journée, je ne suis pas sure que nos parents apprécieraient voit tu… Bon j'y vais moi, j'ai encore les gosses à habiller et à briffer sur Elle. Nate est déjà au courant t'en fait pas!**

**-Mouai à tout à l'heure frangine!**

**-A tout à l'heure Ki'**, ajouta Hermione a l'intention de son amie.

**-A plus les z'amoureux!**

Les «amoureux» n'eurent même pas le temps de protester que la jeune blonde était déjà partie.

**-C'est vrai va changer cette chemise chéri, tu l'as déjà portée toute la journée!**

**-Et merci de m'aider mon amour pour ça… En plus j'aurais pu tomber sur une autre personne avec qui je ne m'entend surtout pas, enfin heureusement que c'est toi. Tu es magnifique d'ailleurs.**

Hermione rougit au compliment, il avait l'air de venir tout droit du cœur celui-ci.

**-De rien et si tu veux pas finir tout seul contre l'autre greluche, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher j'ai envie de m'amuser moi!!**

**-Ah lala les Gryffondor, quelles plaies! Non me frappes pas, je déconne!**

Il sourit, soulagé par leur complicité et par le fait qu'ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux.

**-Allez viens espèce de méchant, je vais venir t'aider à trouver une belle chemise pour ta belle qui t'attend en bas.**

Drago eut l'air paniqué.

**-Quoi? La belle d'en bas? Mais je croyais que c'était toi ma belle, et aux dernières nouvelles tu n'es pas en bas mais en haut. Me laisse pas s'il te plait Hermione, s'il te plait!**

Plutôt fière d'elle, Hermione sourit et prit le bras de Drago.

**-C'est bien allez viens!**

**-Ouf merci.**

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques fous rires, quelques essayages et moqueries réciproques, l'ex Gryffondor et l'ex Serpentard descendirent tout les deux les escaliers de marbre du manoir Malefoy. La brune au bras du blond, ils allaient très bien ensemble mais eux seuls s'emblaient ne pas s'en apercevoir. Des rires de femmes qui sonnaient faux émanaient du salon que l'on utilisait pour les invités occasionnels et parfois indésirables. Tout deux se donnèrent du courage par le regard et s'avancèrent d'un même pas vers le salon. Le regard d'Hermione se porta sur une boule rose fonçant littéralement sur Drago. Elle s'interposa a temps pour que la boule rose bonbon atterrisse sur son dos à elle car elle s'était collée contre le jeune homme blond.

**-Dit chéri, j'ai oublier de te dire: Tu es très très élégant ce soir et heu…**

Hermione se retourna et toisa la boule rose bonbon et prit un air hautain.

**-Vous désirez mademoiselle?**

**-Mais saluer l'homme de ma vie. **

**-Ah oui? J'en suis heureuse pour vous, j'espère qu'il va bientôt arriver.**

Drago sourit intérieurement.

_**1-0 pour Hermione aller!**_

**-Désolée mademoiselle mais vous l'avez dans les bras.**

Hermione sourit et tourna le dos au jeune homme et se colla a lui. Par instinct, Drago entoura la taille d'Hermione dans ses bras et posa son menton sur la tête d'Hermione en signe de protection.

**-Apparemment, c'est lui qui me tiens dans ses bras, n'est ce pas mon amour?**

**-Désolé Carmen mais oui, Hermione est la femme que j'aime et il n'en sera jamais autrement, si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous avons a saluer toute ta famille et la mienne, on a passer toute notre journée au lit rien que tout les deux… **

**-Ouais bah c'est bon, salut!**

Le «couple» s'avança vers Kira, Nate et les enfants et leur fit la bise.En passant Kira glissa a l'intention de Drago et Hermione:

**-J'ai mit les parents au courant c'est bon!**

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione et son cavalier se hâtèrent vers les parents de ce dernier et les embrassa aussi.

**-Bonsoir Narcissa, Lucius. **

**-Bonsoir très chère. Mes amis, voici Hermione, la fiancée de notre fils. Hermione voici Amanda et Harold MacFly **(NDA: Merci mes classiques… Retour vers le futur ).

**-Bonsoir Mrs et Mr MacFly, heureuse de faire votre connaissance. **

Le couple répondit amèrement aux salutations et Hermione et Drago prirent congés. Ils partirent vers Kira et Nate. Bien qu'ils fussent assez éloignés de la porte, ils entendirent les pleurs de Carmen.

**-Pauvre pauvre petite choutte… Si elle, elle pleure pour un mec qu'elle n'a pas alors qu'est ce que ce sera lorsqu'elle pleurera pour un mec qu'elle aura? **

Elle baissa la tête et ajouta:

**-Je sais ce que c'est, et ça fait mal…**

D'instinct, Drago la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Narcissa, Lucius et les parents de Carmen crurent qu'il s'agissait là d'une démonstration d'affection et ils n'étaient pas loin de la vérité. En effet, Hermione essayait de ne pas pleurer pour que Drago ait enfin la paix et qu'elle n'ait plus à jouer le rôle d'une personne qu'elle n'était pas, ou alors justement à qui elle ressemblait beaucoup. Tout cela était assez confus dans sa tête, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser. De ce fait, elle chassa toutes ses idées et remit son futur mal de crâne au soir même mais plus tard, car là tout de suite elle devait jouer la fiancé modèle. Elle leva sa tête et rencontra le regard du blond. A cet instant, ces yeux était gris clair, presque de couleur perle à vrai dire. Prise de court, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, trop près des lèvres de son compagnon à son goût d'ailleurs…

**-Dit moi, tu voudrais pas aller faire un tour dans le parc mon amour, j'ai envie d'être un peu avec toi?**

En fait son regard disait clairement «il faut qu'on aille dehors, je suis en train de crever d'ennui avec cette ambiance inexistante…» Drago sourit largement et prit Hermione par la taille, l'emmena près de sa mère et demanda a cette dernière a quel heure ils devaient être là pour le dîner.

**-Soyez ici à 21 heures précises s'il vous plait!**

**-Bien mère, nous serons revenus d'ici là, à tout à l'heure père, Mrs et Mr MacFly.**

Une main toujours sur sa taille, Hermione se laissa guider par Drago dans le jardin. C'était l'été et les soirées étaient douces en ce mois d'août. Ils marchèrent vers le lac et voulurent s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre qui était là. Les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que depuis qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, la main gauche du jeune homme avait trouvé sa place en la personne de la taille d'Hermione. Arriver à destination il virent la jeune Carmen. Cette dernière releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le couple.

**-Vous ne vous êtes pas encore assez foutu de moi pour ce soir, il faut encore en plus que vous veniez me débaucher?**

**-Oulah calme toi racaille des bacs à sables! Si tu crois que t'es le centre du monde et que l'on est venu ici pour te faire chier, tu te trompes… Tu es égocentrique à ce point? Merde alors! **

_**2-0 pour Hermione, fight fight!!!!!**_

**-Et toi la mégère, tu te crois superbe avec ta robe moulante couleur crème? Et ton châle? Tu crois vraiment que tu arrives à ma hauteur?**

Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire, ce qui cloua le bec de la dite Carmen. Cette dernière était totalement déstabilisée (Un conseil, lorsque l'on vous insulte, réagissez de la même manière qu'Hermione, riez… Ça marche à tous les coups! Certifier par Color Of The Wind )

**-A ta hauteur? Non mais vraiment tu te fou de ma gueule chérie? Je vais t'expliquer un truc, tout simple, ne pleure pas pour un mec que tu ne pourras jamais avoir, tu te fait du mal pour rien…**

Carmen baissa la tête et des larmes continuèrent à couler. Hermione, dans un élan de compassion, s'approcha de la femme en pleurs et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

**-Hey ne pleures pas, tu trouveras toi aussi l'homme qu'il te faut et quitte à pleurer fait le pour quelqu'un qui en vaudra la peine.**

Carmen eut un faible sourire, comment pouvait elle détester une femme aussi gentille qu'Hermione, en effet, la détester serait très difficile.

**-Merci Hermione, c'est gentil de ta part. **

Carmen partit dans l'idée que, définitivement, elle était une très bonne comédienne. Elle haïssait Hermione d'avoir Drago, d'avoir ce qu'elle même ne pouvait avoir. Oh oui elle allait le faire payer a Hermione, elle allait lui faire payer le fait de sortir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis ses 15ans (ils ont le même âge, je vous rappelle qu'ils ont tous 24-25 ans ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle aime Drago depuis 10 ans alors qu'il ne l'aime pas… L'espoir fait vivre il n'y a pas de doutes ) Lorsque Carmen fut partie, Hermione s'assit sur la banc de pierre et contempla le lac, le reflet de la Lune sans nuage dans le ciel, les étoiles visibles de la où ils étaient, c'était un peu comme le ciel magique de la grande salle a Poudlard. C'était magique… De plus Drago venait de remarquer qu'Hermione frissonnait quelques peu. Il entreprit dont d'enlever sa veste et de la mettre sur les épaules de la jeune femme devant lui (oui parce qu'il est derrière elle et le banc ) et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai si je suis folle ou non… J'arrive pas a ne plus penser à ce qu'Alex m'a fait… Regardes, tout à l'heure je parlais de pleurer pour quelqu'un qu'on a, je doit être masochiste parce que je me fait du mal à moi-même… Il faut que j'arrête de penser a lui, il faut que j'arrête de me dire que tout ce qui m'est arrivé est de ma faute, je me sens responsable!**

Hermione ne pleurais plus, elle n'avait plus assez de larmes dans son corps pleurer mais l'envie ne manquait pas. Drago fit le tour du banc et se mit devant elle, s'accroupit et mit ses mains sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

**-Arrête de dire des conneries, t'y es pour rien, c'est lui qui t'a fait du mal, pas toi… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, arrête de culpabiliser, ça ne sert à rien de s'accuser pour quelque chose que l'on n'a pas fait, je sais de quoi je parle. **

**-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas faire revenir de vieux fantômes…**

**-Ce n'est rien, allez viens on va retournez à l'intérieur, tu gèle!**

Il lui prit la main et se leva, Hermione fit de même et ils retournèrent vers le manoir, entrèrent dans le manoir et dans la salle à manger.

Pendant le dîner, des futilités, des banalités, des ragots, des petites histoires, des souvenirs ou même des regards discrets ou non, tueur ou doux furent échangés. Lorsque les MacFly s'en allèrent, toute la famille se rejoignit sur le perron et lorsque la famille partit en transplanant, Narcissa affaissa les épaules et soupira.

**-Pardonnez moi d'avance pour mon langage mais qu'est ce qu'elle me soule celle là. Et Carmen par ci, Carmen par là, dommage que Drago et Carmen par ci, pourquoi Drago a-t-il choisi l'autre jeune fille plutôt que ma Carmen, rah ce qu'elle peut m'énerver cette Amanda… En plus je déteste son prénom!**

**-Et bien chérie tu va être contente, le ministre de la magie m'a expressément demander d'organiser une immense réception pour sa cinquième année de mandat. Il m'a aussi demander d'inviter toutes les personnes importantes que l'on connaissait et que lui même connaissait. J'avais prévu de ne pas mettre cette foutu famille MacFly (je vous jure pourtant j'adore RVLF mais bon ) et je ne l'ai donc pas mise sur ma liste mais il se trouve que le premier ministre les connaissent aussi. De ce fait ils sont quand même invités. Je suis désolé!**

**-Et merde, encore une soirée avec eux? Dit moi Drago comment fait tu pour la supporter, enfin avant qu'Hermione ne te sauve la vie!?**

Drago sourit, amusé par cette question aussi spontanée. C'était bien sur l'œuvre de sa sœur.

**-Je ne sais pas moi-même Ki'… Mais je te remercie grandement, Hermione de mon cœur**

**-Arrête tes simagrées veux tu! **

Tout les 6 partirent dans un fou rires et leurs zygomatiques se détendirent après ces quelques heures moroses où ils avaient dû être sérieux.

**-Et sinon cette fameuse soirée est pour quand?**

**-Heu bah… rah désolé de t'imposer tout ça ma chérie mais c'est pour dans deux semaines, il ne m'a prévenu qu'hier soir très tard et avec les MacFly ce soir je n'ai pas pu t'en parler, je suis désolé!**

**-Un Malefoy qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu tiens!**

Kira sourit à sa connerie, évidemment ça ne pouvait être qu'elle qui avait débité ce genre d'âneries!

**-Je te rappelle très chère que tu es aussi une Malefoy, alors à bon entendeur salut!**

**-Hey je croyais que le mariage c'était le soutien mutuel! Traître et lâche va!**

Nate sourit et embrassa sa femme sur la joue avant d'entourer la taille de cette dernière dans ses bras et poser ses mains sur son ventre, la tête sur ses cheveux.

**-Chut, je sais que tu m'aimes! Bon désolé de vous abandonner mais je vais aller me coucher parce que mine de rien il est quand même près de deux heures du matin et c'est moi qui m'occupes des gosses le matin, madame ne pouvant pas se lever parce que sinon il faudrait que mes enfants meurent de soif ou de faim avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir du lit.**

**-Dit plutôt que t'es content de m'y retrouver après dans ce fameux lit…**

Kira avait adopté un air assez coquin, qu'elle n'utilisait que quand ils faisaient l'amour. Le message étant passé, les mariés les plus jeunes allèrent dans leurs chambres «s'occuper» des enfants (les faire ou les voirces enfants?), les mariés les plus âgés eux aussi mais eux s'occuper à leur manière (mikado, bataille ou peut être tarot MdR!) et les pas mariés ou en voie de divorcer allèrent dans leur chambres respectives mais montèrent ensemble. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre d'Hermione et ils se firent face. Drago lança la conversation.

**-Merci encore d'avoir jouer ma fiancée ce soir. Elle aurait fait que de me coller sinon…**

**-Je me rappelle ce que c'est! Avec Ron c'était la même chose! Il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que j'avais un petit ami du coté moldu net que j'allais me marier avec. Bon bien sûr après il a découvert et assumé son homosexualité. Oh merde, et si c'était moi qui l'avait fait changer de bord?**

Hermione avait l'air horrifiée, cela n'empêcha pas cependant Drago d'éclater de rire.

**-Avec toi ou sans toi, on ne peut pas changer de bord…Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je pense que Ron se voilait la face avant quand il était «amoureux» de toi.A moins qu'avant il n'ait été bisexuel et qu'il soit devenu exclusivement homo mais je t'assure ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait changer de bord! Avec toi on ne peut être qu'hétéro!**

_**Hey hey hey pourquoi tu dit ça toi, tu veux te griller ou quoi?**_

Hermione ne savait pas où se mettre mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa chambre malgré cela.

**-Heu et bien c'est gentil. Et de rien pour avoir jouer le rôle de la future Lady Malefoy, c'était plutôt amusant à vrai dire!**

Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres, celles la même qui attiraient Drago.

**-Bon et bien bonne nuit. **

Au départ gêné, Drago se pencha vers Hermione et l'embrassa, d'un baiser chaste sans qu'il n'y ai prise de tête ou autre. Il l'embrassa simplement. Sa main droit caressa la joue d'Hermione et refit le contour des lèvres de la jeune femme.

**-Bonne nuit Hermione.**

Puis Drago partit sans plus rien dire. Hermione, elle était déconnectée de la réalité. En même pas une semaine, ils s'étaient embrassés deux fois, ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais ils s'étaient embrassés. Pourquoi tout cela, toute sa vie, était compliqué? Allez c'est partit pour le mal de crâne.

Dans des appartements de l'autre coté du manoir, l'ambiance n'était, mais alors, pas du tout au mal de crâne… En effet, Kira était a califourchon sur son mari et l'embrassait comme si c'était pour la dernière fois. Les mains de Nate déambulaient sur le corps de sa femme traçant des lignes imaginaires et variées. Kira descendit le long de lamâchoire de son mari s'attardant sur des zones qu'elle savait particulièrement réceptives a ses caresses, puis le long de son cou qu'elle mordilla légèrement, elle traça une ligne qu'elle seule voyait avec sa langue pendant que son mari s'extasiait de l'effet qu'elle lui faisais même après environ 7ans de bonheur et d'amour ainsi que d'eau fraîche (mdr), mais revenons a nos moutons… La langue de Kira se promena sur son torse presque imberbe (yeurk les poils lol) puis sur son ventre, suivant la fine ligne partant de son nombril, qu'elle titilla un peu au passage, jusqu'à son boxer. Elle enleva le vêtement et regarda son mari victorieuse. Elle prit le sexe de Nate entre les mains et commença un lent va et viens pour le faire languir. Les mains furent remplacées par la bouche quelques instants plus tard. Nate l'arrêta au moment crucial…

**-Arrête où ça ne va pas le faire pour toi après… Il faut bien que je m'occupe de ma femme non?**

**-Exactement…**

Elle remonta jusqu'à sa bouche ou elle l'embrassa. Nate, d'un coup de rein, fit basculer Kira et se retrouva au dessus d'elle.

**-A mon tour!**

Comme l'avait dit Nate, c'était son tour, il en profita largement lorsque sa main droite vint se poser sur le sein gauche de Kira. Son autre main occupée a écarté les cuisses de sa femme. La bouche du jeune homme suivit le même chemin que celui que sa femme avait tracé sur lui quelques minutes auparavant. Il prenait un malin plaisir à aller le plus doucement possible. Sa bouche rencontra le sein droit de Kira et Nate lui infligea une douce, très douce torture qui faisait que Kira soupirait d'aise et de frustration a la fois, elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait mais en demandait plus. Les rôles changèrent et les mains s'inversèrent, la main droite de Nate se retrouvant entre les cuisses de Kira et sa main sur son sein droit, sa bouche effectuant la même torture au sein gauche… Sa tâche finie, il repartit en direction du nombril, s'arrêtant quelques secondes a peine pour en faire le tour avec sa langue, puis il arriva à la destination tant rêvée. Pendant le cunnilingus, Nate sentit Kira se tordre de plaisir, encore quelques instants et Kira atteignaient l'orgasme. Nate revint vers elle avec un sourire d'un mettre de long sur le visage et l'embrassa. Doucement il la pénétra, comme si c'était leurs premières fois à tous les deux. Pendant un bon moment, il lui fit l'amour, alternant coups de reins puissants ou lents et faisant en sorte qu'elle ressente le plus de plaisir possible. Finalement, elle rejoignit le 7eme ciel quelques secondes avant son mari qui se libéra entre elle. IL la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et ajouta:

-J'ai un pressentiment bizarre… Comment te dire? J'ai le pressentiment que dans à peu près 9 mois je vais encore être papa.

Kira n'en doutait pas, a chaque fois que Nate lui avait dit cela, elle découvrait quelques semaines après qu'elle était enceinte. Nate avait le don pour cela.

-Fille ou garçon?

-A vrai dire je m'en fiche un peu du moment que la maman c'est toi et que ta famille et ma famille ne s'entretuent pas encore.

Ils se couchèrent, s'endormant peu a peu, Kira sur le torse de Nate et celui-ci la tête posée sur les cheveux de sa bien aimée.

-A ton avis, ça va leur faire plaisir a nos parents?

-Ils sont déjà fous de Kay' et de Dempsey alors pourquoi pas de celui qui va arriver?

-Moui… Bonne nuit mon amour! Je t'aime

-Moi aussi mon cœur! Bonne nuit!

Alors ce chapitre vous a plu? Ha ha, surprise Ron est gay, et Carmen que va-t-elle faire à Hermione pour se venger de lui avoir pris Drago! Première scène M pour ce chapitre, 6 ça a pas été long non? Encore désolée pour le retard mais bon, vu le chantier qu'il y a chez moi (je refait faire ma cuisine toute entière) le fait est que l'ouvrier ne voulait personne chez moi quand il travaillait et comme on était en vacance ma mère a dit comme ça: «comme Yoyo ne veut pas de nous, on va aller a Fécamp» donc le premier jour de mes vacances me voici chez ma grand mère… Et bien, croyez moi quand vous êtes un chieuse comme moi pour manger (bien que pas super grosse non plus, je ne mange ni fruit ni légumes, je sais c'est pas bien ), quand votre grand mère n'arrêtes pas de vous rabâcher que vous ne mangez rien, quand votre sœur vous fait chier avec ses manières à la con… Vous avez _hâte_ de rentrer croyez moi ! Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et puis normalement à la semaine prochaine dimanche ou lundi parce je part n'au skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	7. Le bal des Malefoy's

Hermione était devant son miroir a pied

Auteur : Color Of The Wind

Disclaimers : aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiens, sauf Kira, Nate, Kayla, Dempsey. Carmen ainsi que ses parents…

Résumé : Hermione vit avec son mari depuis 8ans… Elle est heureuse, heureuse ? Alors pourquoi se retrouve elle en pleurs chez sa meilleure amie ?

Rating : M !!

Note : Je suis milles fois désolée ! Un mois de retard… Pour tout vous dire, j'ai pas pu m'avancer au ski parce que j'avais plus d'encre pour imprimer le 6eme chapitre et comme je ne l'avais pas écrite sur papier bah voila , puis après avec le blocus au lycée a maintenir et puis la fatigue permanente voila quoi ! (Faut pas oublier que nous sommes des êtres humains ! mdr !) Voila donc maintenant place à la lecture, le chapitre 8 arrivera je ne sais pas quand vu que je ne l'ai pas encore commencer donc voila ! Pour la suite de Happy Valentine's Day, elle est en voie de construction on va dire ! Elle arrivera… heu je ne sais pas quand mais dans moins d'un mois normalement elle est prête ! Bah oui réfléchissez si y'a blocus moi en cours je ne peu plus écrire, vu qu'il n'y a pas cours !!

P.S. : j'ai fait une de ces conneries ! Dans le premier chapitre, j'ai mit que Ron était marié mais dans le dernier chapitre (le 6eme) j'ai dit qu'il était gay, donc on va dire qu'il s'est marié par commodité… enfin voila, je trouve que Ron fait très gay !

Réponses aux reviews :

Bellatrix Black Lestrange : Kikou !! Ça va et toi ? Ouai nah mais c'est vrai que ça s'écrit comme ça ! Le délire tu vois c'est que quand j'ai écrit le 6eme chapitre, j'avais mais alors pas du tout le net et je ne pouvais pas vérifier ! M'enfin voila la suite après heu… 1 mois de retard… La faute au blocus du lycée… Je peux plus écrire pendant mes heures de maths et de management ! Bouzou !

Lana NEMESIS : Hihi merci pour tout ça fait plaisir ! Et oui qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour pouvoir se détendre un peu mdr !? Nah le ski c'était génial ! Même plus … Breffouilles, je m'excuse pour le retard, presque un mois… Mais bon comme je l'ai dit a Bellatrix, je ne peux plus écrire en cours ! Bonne lecture !

Myym : Kikou ! Mdr ouai… Quelle ambiance ! Bon dans ce chapitre on ne verra pas Carmen mais elle va revenir plus tard plus déterminée que jamais ! J'aimait bien aussi le sans le « fausse », on verra pour le happy end pourquoi pas (et si happy end il y a d'abord !)… Ouais Ron est gay et j'ai fait une de ces conneries ! Ça ne colle pas du tout avec le 1er chapitre où j'avais dit qu'il était marié… Ouch ! Merci pour tes encouragements, voici la suite !

Cécile : Merci pour tout… Voici la suite !

Langedesenfers : Merci c'est super gentil ! Voici la suite très chère !

Hamataroo : Merci, nan effectivement, Carmen ne va pas être sympa mais va falloir un peu attendre pour le savoir ! Voici la suite !

Hermione était devant son miroir a pied. Elle se regardait dubitative, son apparence lui semblait ingrat, horrible. Pour tout vous dire, elle n'aimait pas son reflet ? Bien qu'elle ait choisie sa robe de soirée elle même, quelle l'avait essayée accompagné de Kira et Narcissa.. Mione avait suivis jusqu'alors, les conseils de la maîtresse de maison et de sa fille. Celles-ci lui avaient conseillé de relever ses beaux cheveux châtains et bouclés en un chignon assez lâche, laissant des mèches sortir de ce dernier. Son maquillage, lui aussi conseillé par Kira, était léger et discret, certes, mais cela ne faisais qu'ajouter un plus a son charme naturel. Un zeste de fard a paupière beige, un peu de crayon noir sous les yeux, une touche de gloss (et voila le magnifique gâteau !). De plus avec une robe magnifique, cela ne pouvait qu'envoûter la personne en face d'Hermione, en l'occurrence Drago…Une petite dose de parfum (NDA : Promesse de Cacharel autant prendre un qui sans bon nah ?) et elle descendit les escaliers de marbres du Malefoy's Manor.

Le jeune Malefoy la vit descendre les escaliers, ses escaliers. Il déglutit (treeeeeeees) difficilement. En la détaillant. Effectivement il devait attendre sa cavalière qui n'était autre qu'Hermione pour entrer et ouvrir le bal. La jeune fille était habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge sang, sans bretelles (donc un bustier), retenue uniquement par une belle imitation d'un corset. Des lacets noirs barraient sa poitrine et son dos. Les attaches étaient tout de même en plaqué or (attend on parle de la cavalière de Malefoy…). La jupe de sa robe était de plus en plus évasée au fur et a mesure que l'on descendait le long des jambe de la jeune femme. La robe était aussi fendue sur le coté droit jusqu'à mis cuisse dévoilent les jambes dorées d'Hermione lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle portait des escarpins noirs a talons aiguilles, des lacets noirs également venaient s'entrelacer sur ses mollets.

Drago était comme stupéfié. Quand elle arriva devant son cavalier, à trois marches du rez-de-chaussée, Drago ayant monté les trois premières marches pour la saluer et la prendre par la main.

Hermione releva la tête en bas de l'escalier et vit tout le monde la regarder. Des regards appréciateurs, envieux et sept amusés la regardaient. Elle prit cela pour de la moquerie.

**-Je…Tu…Wahou !** , souffla Drago à l'adresse d'Hermione.

**-Fais moi plaisir Malefoy, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ça m'aiderait…Bon je remonte j'suis horrible !**

**-Nan mais t'es malade ma pauvre ! T'es magnifique et toi tu veut remonter ? Même pas en rêves ! Aller viens Hermione on va ouvrir le bal…**

**- Arrêtes tes conneries… Je sais que tu mens ! **

**-Si tu faisais plus attention, t'aurais remarqué que je ne mens jamais, c'est pas dans mes habitudes, demande a Kira… **

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers la salle de bal. Arrivés devant les portes, deux valets les ouvrirent et ils entrèrent. La musique commença à raisonner et une valse se fit entendre. Drago emmena alors Hermione dans un ballet des plus sensuels et divins qu'ils soient donnés de voir. Leurs corps se mouvaient à la perfection, l'un étant le « prolongement » de l'autre. Kira et Natanhaël vinrent se joindre aux jeunes gens dansant. Bientôt se furent tous les couples présents dans la salle qui dansaient.

**-Je ne te savais pas danseuse…**

**-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas, peut être même que tu ne sauras jamais !**

Drago se rembrunit un peu mais ne dit rien. Kira remarqua le changement chez Drago. Il avait repris son masque froid et insensible. Cela serait passer inaperçu aux yeux de n'importe quel lêche-cul présents ici, mais pas pour sa soeur, elle le connaissait par cœur, c'était son petit frère…Elle le connaissait comme elle se connaissait elle même. Enfin Kira n'était pas toute seule, Hermione aussi avait remarqué ce changement, les mains de Drago s'étaient faites plus dure et plus fermes. Elles avaient aussi refroidies.

**-Hum…excuse moi Drago, j'avais pas a te dire ça…C'était mal placé et j'aurais pas du, désolée.**

Hermione avait dit ça d'une manière qu'on aurait dit qu'elle se sentait coupable du refroidissement soudain du jeune ex-serpentard. Malgré les excuses de la brune, le blond ne décolérait pas (et ne se réchauffait toujours pas…lol merde !). Ils continuèrent de danser ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la valse où ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Voyant ou plutôt entendant une de ses chansons favorites, _Because you live_ de Jesse McCartney, elle regarda Drago qui était resté en face d'elle. Celui-ci, poussé par un coup de coude de sa grande sœur, lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta volontiers. Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse et Hermione sentit avec bonheur que les mains du beau blond s'étaient réchauffées. Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire colgate blancheur. La jeune brune passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et le blond mit ses mains dans le dos de sa cavalière. Les paroles commencèrent à se faire entendre :

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_(Fixant la pluie dehors avec un coeur lourd)_

Drago regarda fixement Hermione, elle était tellement gênée, tellement fragile entre ses bras, il ne voulait pas la casser...

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_(C'est la fin du monde pour moi)_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_(Puis ta voix me retient comme une reveil_)

Hermione ne voulait pas regarder Drago dans les yeux, ses yeux trop gris ou trop bleus, ceux qui lui faisaient l'effet d'une lame perçant son cœur…

_I've been looking fo the answer_

_(J'ai cherché pour la réponse)_

_  
Somewhere_

_(Quelque part)_

_  
I couldn't see that it was right there But now I know what I didn't know_

_(Mais maintenant je sais ce que je ne savais pas)_

La main d'Hermione se logea instinctivement dans la chevelure divinement blonde de Drago, celui ci frissonna au contact des mains froides d'Hermione, ce qui la fit réagir et remettre sa main sur sa nuque.

_Because you live and breathe_

_(Parce que tu vis et respire)_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_(Parce que tu me fais croire en moi-même quand personne d'autre ne peut me venir en aide)_

_  
Because you live, girl_

_(Parce que tu vis, chérie) _

_  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_(Mon monde à deux fois plus d'étoiles que le ciel)_

Drago leva les yeux vers sa sœur, elle embrassait son mari, Drago aimait bien Nate, il s'occupait merveilleusement bien de sa sœur et de son neveu et sa nièce… Il reporta son attention sur les moindres faits, gestes et souffles voire paroles de sa dulcinée.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again _

_(C'est vrai, j'ai survécu, je revis de nouveau)_

_  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_(Grâce à toi, je traverse toutes les tempêtes)_

Drago sourit, grâce çà Hermione, a son souvenir, il avait traverser la mort de sa grand-mère, Lucie. Il l'aimait comme sa mère et grâce à sa présence dans les appartements préfectoraux, elle l'avait apaisé sans s'en rendre compte…

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time _

_(Qu'est ce que la vie, quel est l'intérêt si tu es mort à l'intérieur)_

_  
I'm so glad I found an angel _

_(Je suis si heureux, j'ai trouvé un ange)_

_  
Someone _

_(Quelqu'un)_

_  
Who was there when all my hopes fell _

_(Qui était là quand tous mes espoirs sont tombés)_

_  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes _

_(Je veux voler, en regardant dans tes yeux)_

Hermione ne voulait pas regarder ses yeux, elle les trouvait trop troublant, bleus comme le ciel mais gris comme l'argent. Un double personnalité des yeux ça existe ? Hermione sourit à sa bêtise… Bien sûr que non ça n'existait pas !

_Because you live and breathe_

_(Parce que tu vis et respire) _

_  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_(Parce que tu me fais croire en moi-même quand personne d'autre ne peut me venir en aide)_

En entendant ses paroles, Hermione sourit encore plus… Elle se souvenait du nombre de fois où elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Drago ce dernier mois… Elle ne savait comment le remercier…

_Because you live, girl _

_(Parce que tu vis, chérie)_

_  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky _

_(Mon monde à deux fois plus d'étoiles que le ciel)_

_  
Because you live, I live_

_(Parce que tu vis, je vis, je vis)_

C'est vrai ça ! Qu'aurais fait Hermione si Drago n'aurait pas été là ? Elle aurait peut être été obligée d'aller vivre dans l'appartement de Ron, son appartement ou son "baisodrome" comme il aimait l'appelé!

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_(Parce que tu vis il y a une raison pour laquelle)_

_  
I carry on when I lose the fight _

_(Je continue quand je perds le combat)_

_  
I __want to give what you've given me always _

_(Je veux te donner ce que tu m'as toujours donné)_

Inconsciemment, les deux personnes se resserrèrent quelque peu l'un contre l'autre, c'était imperceptible de « dehors » mais entre les deux jeunes gens il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace… Hermione sentait la chaleur du corps de Drago contre le sien, mais bizarrement elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus, elle était bien dans ses bras !

_  
Because you live and breathe _

_(Parce que tu vis et respire)_

_  
__Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help _

_(Parce que tu me fais croire en moi quand personne d'autre ne peut me venir en aide)_

Oh oui, Hermione avait redonner confiance en Drago, quand tous les serpentard le rejetaient, inconsciemment, en restant la même, en plus gentille bien sur, mais en restant comme elle était, elle le rassurait et lui redonnait confiance en lui…

_  
Because you live, girl _

_(Parce que tu vis, chérie)_

_  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky _

_(Mon monde à deux fois plus d'étoiles que le ciel)_

Because you live and breathe

_(Parce que tu vis et respire)_

_  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help _

_(Parce que tu me fais croire en moi-même quand personne d'autre ne peut me venir en aide)_

_  
Because you live, girl _

_(Parce que t__y vis, chérie)_

_  
My world has everything I need to survive _

_(Mon monde a toutes les choses dont j'ai besoin pour survivre)_

Because you live, I live, I live 

_(Parce que tu vis, je vis, je vis)_

Lorsque la chanson fut finie, Hermione ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Drago, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Un autre slow passa pour leur plus grand bonheur et ils restèrent a danser ensemble… Elle qui croyait que jamais plus elle ne serait en sécurité n'importe où elle sera, voila qui était faux. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée et pas angoissée. Ils passèrent toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit a dansé tous les deux, a parler ou bien a boire mais raisonnablement… Lorsque Drago s'aperçu que les yeux de la jeune brune se fermait, il alla dire au revoir a ses amis et invités et s'approcha d'Hermione.

**-Viens je t'emmène dans ta chambre, tu t'endors.**

**- Nah ce n'est pas vrai d'abord**

Hermione s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Voyant le regard moqueur de Drago elle se renfrogna.

**-Très bien, on y va… Mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever **

**-D'accord** !

Drago la prit dans ses bras façon jeune mariée. Même Alex ne l'avait pas portée ainsi lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés. Celui-ci avait dû partir… au travail. Et déjà à cette époque Claire travaillait pour Alex. Cet avocat pourri jusqu'à la moelle la trompait depuis plus de 4ans et le soir de leur mariage il avait été faire l'amour à une autre. Quel enfoiré ! Hermione secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser et s'accrocha au cou de Drago. La brune déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago, enfin voulut qu'il atterrisse sur sa joue… Car celui-ci avait tourné sa tête pour lui parler… Hermione avait donc embrassé Drago sur la bouche. Elle partit en fou rire et dit :

**-Je suis désolée Dray, ce n'est … pas ma faute désolée… Pour le Dray aussi d'ailleurs !**

**-Ce n'est rien, c'est même gentil, du moment que ça ne revient pas à Malefoy ! J'aime bien Dray, et quand tu m'embrasses aussi !**

Hermione fut quelque peu surprise par la réplique de Drago. Bien qu'elle-même ait apprécié ce baiser, elle fallait encore qu'elle divorce avant de pouvoir seulement envisager la vie avec un autre homme qu'Alex.

**-Bien Dray, maintenant… Enfin on verra ! Pour le baiser, je suis désolée, j'ai voulut te faire un bisous sur la joue mais t'as tourner ta tête à ce moment ! C'est de ta faute !**

Drago rigola et la déposa, ils étaient devant la chambre de la jeune fille.

**-Aller bonne nuit, très chère amie…**

**-Heu je sais pas comment te demander ça, mais hier soir j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar a propos de… De lui, et puis… Enfin est ce que tu peux venir dormir avec moi ? Juste dormir mais ça me rassurerait !**

**-D'accord princesse, j'arrive tout de suite, je vais juste prendre ma douche…**

Drago arriva dans sa chambre, ferma sa porte, et se cogna le front contre celle-ci. Rah cette femme allait le rendre fou à lier ! Dormir avec elle ! Il n'allait pas pouvoir résister a toucher la peau d'Hermione, la caresser… Il fallait pourtant qu'il se contrôle ! Aller hop, sous la douche ! Froide de préférence… Quand il se fut doucher, frictionner, rincer sous le jet d'eau chaude (les filles rangez vos claviers !! Je vous autorise a baver un coup mdr !), il sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette de bain. Apres s'être séché, Drago quitta sa salle de bain personnelle et enfila un caleçon. Faut pas être bête, il fait chaud en ce moment et en plus à deux dans un lit…

_**Pourquoi a deux dans le lit ? Je vais dormir sur le canapé qu'il y a dans sa chambre et puis voila !**_

Il toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse. Grand bien lui fasses, Hermione n'était pas totalement habillée. Rien qu'à moitié à vrai dire ! Elle avait un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle rouge sang, magnifique. Et heu, elle n'avait qu'un soutien gorge. Hermione fila dans la salle de bain enfiler le débardeur rouge sang (lui aussi) qui allait avec son pantalon. La jeune femme ouvrit avec fracas la porte et se retrouva collée a Drago qui était parti pour s'excuser. Ce dernier reprit vite contenance et libéra le passage.

**-Désolé d'être entré sans attendre que tu m'ouvre !**

**-Pas grave, et puis ce n'est qu'un soutien-gorge !**

**-Qu'un ? Alors pourquoi as-tu détalé dans la salle de bain petite gryffondor de mon cœur ?**

**-Mouais bah… Row ta gueule ! **

Malgré le fait qu'elle déteste avoir tord, Hermione souriait quand même. Drago l'attira (nah il la tire pas bande de pervers va ! Bon ok j'y ai aussi pensé ) et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

**-Aller, c'est oublié ? Quoique tu devrais te balader en sous-vêtements toute ta vie ! T'es superbement belle !**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ! Ça fait deux fois cette soirée.**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit q'avoir u peu confiance en toi, et en moi par la même occasion… Ça fait deux fois ce soir Mione !**

**-T'arrêtes un peu ? Bordel de merde ! **

**-Oh… je suis blessé ! T'as pas mieux en placard ?**

**-Fermes la un peu j'ai sommeil, viens te coucher !**

**-Je dors avec toi ? Dans ton lit ?**

**-Bah, ouai, pourquoi ?**

**-Non non rien ! **

_**Anh, je suis dans la merde !! Et meeeeeeerrrrrrrddddddddeeeeeeeee ! Je veux mourir MAMAN ! **_

**-O.K. aller vient !**

_**Dans le même lit ! Elle et moi ? Oulah putain de merde, ça va être folklo !**_

**-J'arrive t'inquiètes !**

En apparence, Drago était calme… Enfin il paraissait calme, serein même. Mais il n'en était rien du tout ! Il était paniqué, comme un gosse auquel on dit que son jouet préféré va « disparaître » la semaine prochaine… (Ouai je sais, vive les comparaisons mais j'ai pas trouver mieux )

**-Ça y est tu te prépare psychologiquement ? **

**-Non, t'inquiètes, je réfléchissait…**

Une quinte de toux se fit entendre. Hermione se foutait de lui, elle allait le regretter !

**-Tu veux jouer Hermione ?**

Drago avait pris ce ton doucereux que quand vous l'entendez, vous savez directement que vous aller souffrir…

**-Heu en fait, Drago, t'es très beau ce soir tu sais ?**

**-Bien essayer jolie lionne mais ça ne marche pas !**

**-Aller petit serpent… Je sais que tu voudrais pas que je te… Que tu me fasses du mal… Si ?**

Hermione avait du mal a se retenir de rire… Lorsque Drago se mit accroupi sur le lit, la jeune femme essaya de partir, mais le blond la retint. Il la chatouilla comme jamais, elle rigolait comme jamais elle n'aurait imaginé le faire avec son ancien pire ennemi… Le jeu dura pendant quelques minutes, un quart d'heures tout au plus et après un bon fou rire des deux jeunes personnes, elles se couchèrent sur les lits morts de rires et exténués…

**-Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rie…**

**-Moi non plus… Raw je suis fatiguée !**

**-Allez, viens princesse, on va dormir !**

**-D'accord** !

Drago mit les couvertures sur lui tandis qu'Hermione s'allongea par-dessus.

**-Tu as peur du méchant loup que je suis ?**

**-Nan, j'ai trop chaud pour l'instant !**

**-Et tout ça par ma faute… Affligeant !**

**-Ça va les chevilles ouai !**

**-Ecoutes pour l'instant… Très bien !**

**-Aller dort petit serpent !**

**-Toi aussi belle lionne !**

C'est ainsi que la serpent s'endormit et que la lionne le regarda dormir 2 minutes et se glissa a son tour dans les draps…


	8. Journée mouvementée

8eme chap

8eme chap.

Auteur : Color Of The Wind

Disclaimers : Rien n'est a moi, tout est a J.K.R. ! Même pas Malefoy je vous le jure ! Enfin Kira et sa famille et les McFly

Rating : M… Quelques lemon, peut être très épicés On verra ça en temps voulus !

Note : Voici le 8eme chapitre de Omnia Vincit Amor, je sais qu'en ce moment je mets des MàJ de moins en moins souvent ! J'ai le bac a réviser, une panne d'écriture en mai, là j'ai encore le bac oral a réviser et j'suis dans la merde… Bref, les RAR et ensuite lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

Mione2509 : Merci, la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Enormes bouzou !

Cécile : Kikou !! Comme pour Mione2509, la réponse a Alex dans ce chapitre, voici le suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

Langedesenfers : Kikou ! J'adore tes reviews j't'assure ! Toujours aussi gentilles ! Dray a-t-il résisté ? Lit ce chapitre :p !!

Myym : Ouai… Tout est en bonne voie, mais uniquement si c'est cette voie la que je veux qu'ils prennent ! Bouzou !!

Nefenti : Merci c'est gentil, voici la suite !

Lana NEMESIS : Hihi Voici la suite, très chère ! Ouai mais bon, il faut bien se détendre avant de penser au bac non ? Bouzou

Aodren : Pour les frasques de Carmen, t'es tombé sur le bon chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Bouzou !

Drago était allongé sur le lit d'Hermione. Ils s'étaient tout les deux endormis dès que leurs têtes eurent toucher l'oreiller. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin même, Drago vit qu'Hermione était très proche de lui mais aussi qu'il avait son bras autour de la taille de la jeune lionne. Il se leva très doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et partit sous la douche de sa chambre. Le blond descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au petit déjeuner familial et eut la surprise de voir tout le monde y comprit Hermione. Il alla embrasser chacun des membres de sa famille en débutant par Kira, Dempsey, Kayla, Narcissa, Nate, Lucuis et enfin Hermione.

_**Le meilleur pour la fin, comme on dit !**_

Le blond sourit à sa pensée quelques peu déroutante. Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge pour parler.

**-Drago, maintenant que tu es ici avec nous, je voulais vous dire a tous que ce soir nous sommes invités chez nos **_**chers **_**voisins…**

**-Ne me dites pas père que…**

**-Et si Drago, je suis désolé mais je n'ai put esquiver l'invitation de ce cher John pour dîner. Il insister pour que toute la famille vienne ce soir parce qu'elle n'est presque jamais réunie et maintenant que Kira est là, ils voulaient profiter de sa présence. **

Hermione se sentie exclue. Drago remarqua son trouble et demanda à son père si la jeune femme était conviée elle aussi.

**-Bien sûr Hermione que vous êtes invitée, c'est même Carmen qui l'a expressément demandé. Attendez vous a recevoir des piques et d'autres choses. Elle pourrait même vous faire les pires crasses possibles. Faites attention ma chère. **

**-Ça va être la guerre entre elle et moi en quelques sortes, elle ne me connaît pas ! Ça se voit **

Kira éclata d'un rire franc. Bientôt suivit par Drago, Nate et les autres.

**-Désolée Mione, mais chez les nobles, « ça va être la guerre » ne fait pas parti du langage. Quand tu seras face à l'autre vache tu ne diras pas « ça craint » ou encore « putain » mais autre chose. Nous verrons ça dans l'après midi ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu es entre de bonnes mains.**

Hermione se sentie soulagée. En langage courant, elle se débrouillait et avait une répartie hors du commun, mais en langage soutenu, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle répondit par l'affirmative à son amie et finit son café en silence.

Après le petit déjeuner, Drago rejoignit Hermione dans sa chambre histoire de régler le fait qu'ils avaient été invités par Carmen et sa famille n'était pas de son ressort. Quand il arriva, il trouva Hermione flemmardant dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée de sa chambre. Elle était encore en pyjama, ce qui constituait en tout et pour tout d'un grand tee-shirt et d'un short qui ne couvrait quasiment rien de son anatomie. Drago essaya de se calmer par rapport à la réaction qu'Hermione allait avoir. Il alla vers la brune et mit ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme, jeune femme qui sursauta.

**-Ah c'est toi… J'ai cru que c'était… Quelqu'un qui me voulait du mal…**

**-Je te protége Hermione, jamais ton mari ne pourra venir te faire du mal ici… **

La brune resta sans voix. Pourtant pour remercier son logeur, elle lui caressa la joue de Drago.

**-Sinon je venais te voir pour te dire que je n'avais rien à voir avec le fait que Carmen nous ai invités, enfin toi… Pas que je ne voulais pas de toi mais je ne veux pas que tu ai a subir ses piques…**

Hermione sourit, attendrie par sa compassion.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi mon petit serpent… La lionne sait se défendre.**

**-Je sais, j'en garde un souvenir… douloureux… **

Tout deux rirent de la mésaventure ou Hermione avait frapper Drago en troisième année lors de la mise a mort de Buck, l'hippogriffe du garde chasse Hagrid.

**-Excuse moi pour ça, j'étais légèrement énervée !**

**-Quoi ? Légèrement ? Alors qu'est ce que ça serait si t'était complètement énervée ? **

**-Hum quelque chose comme à la Guerre ! Mais bon arrêtons de parler de ça s'il te plait ! Je dois m'habiller comment dis moi ? **

**-Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi ? Tu ne t'habillerais pas !**

Drago avait dit ça sur un ton pervers et sadique, mais tout deux savaient que ce n'était que pur délire, ou du moins Hermione pensais que Drago disais ça pour rigoler. Alors que honnêtement, ce n'aurait pas été de refus…

**-Non, sérieusement, dragon de mon cœur !**

**-De ton cœur ? Wahou, je gagne un échelon ! Bon sérieusement, viens on va voir le placard, enfin ce qu'il y a dedans.**

Ils de dirigèrent vers l'immense armoire encastrée dans le mur, avec sur le devant un énorme miroir qui couvrait les portes coulissantes. Drago inspecta les robes de la jeune brune et trouva deux robes assez jolies.

**-Tiens essayes ces deux là, tu viens me montrer après pour voir !**

**-Ok, bon bah je reviens alors… **

Hermione partit dans sa salle de bain privée et passa la première robe. Celle-ci était grise et se portait en bustier. Elle était sophistiquée. S'arrêtant a mi cuisse, ayant un décolletée plongeant, elle n'allait pas trop a Hermione. Elle sortit voir Drago pour avoir son avis, mais celui-ci confirma ce qu'elle pensait déjà, **« Si un jour t'es avec ton mec en amoureux, tu pourra mettre celle-ci pour le faire baver mais sinon non ! »** Hermione sourit et repartit dans la salle de bain, là elle enfila la deuxième robe. Elle était noire, en bustier également. Elle s'arrêtait aux genoux et n'était pas trop osée. Chic, sexy, simple mais pas choquante. Tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle sortit et Drago fut surpris par la prestance que dégageait la jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui. Il la fit avancer et tourna autour pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était parfait.

**-Parfaite**

Hermione éclata de rire. Le blond, croyant que c'était son commentaire qui l'avait fait rire se renfrogna. Quoique c'était a moitié vrai, c'était a cause de son commentaire, mais c'était aussi en référence à un film moldu. La jeune femme remarqua que Drago avait le visage fermé et décida de tout lui expliquer avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment la tête.

**-Hey, Drago, ce n'est pas à cause de ton commentaire que je rigole, en fait si mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois… Ça me touche, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, même Alex ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais parfaite… **

**- Expliques moi alors pourquoi tu rigoles…**

**-Oh du calme mon dragon ! Tu sais ce qu'est un film non ?**

**-Heu ouai, j'ai capté que c'était une suite d'image avec le son racontant une histoire qui passait dans une boite noire appelée télévision ou cinéma.**

**-D'accord t'as le principe ! Alors ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure est tiré d'un super grand film ! Le 5eme Elément. C'est un homme français qui l'a réalisé et il est très connu. La fille qui joue dedans est magnifique et à chaque fois qu'elle se change, elle ne préoccupe pas des personnes autour d'elle et se déshabille comme ça. Comme de par hasard, ce sont toujours des hommes. Et comme si ça ne nous énervait pas assez, à chaque fois, ils disent qu'elle est parfaite. Bon d'accord, Milla Jovocich est superbe mais quand même merde !**

Drago sourit à la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il leva sa baguette et fit retentir de la musique dans la chambre. Amusés les deux jeunes gens dansèrent comme ils allaient le faire le soir même et comme ils l'avaient fait le soir précédent.

**-Tu es magnifique Hermione ! Ne cherches pas à faire des comparaisons avec une quelconque actrice **(à ne pas oublier le regard demandant l'approbation d'Hermione sur le mot qu'il venait d'utiliser bien sûr !) **parce que tu es P.A.R.F.A.I.T.E.**

Hermione rougit et continua à danser dans sa robe.

Alors qu'ils dansaient depuis une demi heure environ, on les appela en bas. Hermione fit signe à Drago d'y aller mais de dire qu'elle arrivait dans trente secondes. Elle se changea et partit à la suite du jeune homme. Elle arriva quelques secondes après lui et Lucius put enfin parler, ne voulant pas répéter plusieurs fois.

**-Bon les enfants, Narcissa, Kayla et Dempsey on va acheter des choses pour leurs anniversaires… Etant nés à quelques jours près, on avait pensé à faire un tir groupé. Ensuite, nous allons leurs offrir une glace. Donc vous avez le temps pour rester tranquille ! **

Kira coula un regard à son mari qui voulait dire ce qu'il voulait dire… Un gros dodo, avec câlins en prime, enfin câlins a gogo avec dodo facultatif… Ensuite, elle jeta un regard à Hermione. Lorsque cette dernière intercepta le regard de sa jeune amie, elle comprit qu'elle voulait avoir la maison pour elle même. Elle en toucherait un mot à Drago.

**-Bon bah… D'accord. Vous pensez revenir pour quelle heure, que je puisse préparer la douche des deux monstres avant d'aller chez les vrais monstres ?**

**-Aux environs de 17h30-18h00 je pense. Et au fait Kira, n'essaies pas de trouver des excuses bidon… Je suis ta mère quand même ! Si tu veux passer un peu de temps SEULE avec ton mari, il faut le dire.**

Narcissa arborait a cet instant même un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus diabolique. Sadique aussi mais inutile de le préciser je pense.

_**Tout le monde à une mère comme Narcissa Malefoy Black. Non ? Bon la mienne doit être la seule à être aussi sadique avec moi !**_ (NDA : Je vous jure que c'est vraiment possible d'avoir une mère comme celle-ci… Regardez la mienne, alors mon père je vous en parle même pas !)

_**Merci Narcissa, même pas besoin de le dire à Drago ! Yeah ! Narcissa je vous aime !**_

Hermione se rendit compte de la pâleur des joues de Nate et sourit. En quelques jours elle avait appris à cerner Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière n'était pas qu'une femme magnifique, blonde platine, le visage fin et distingué, de longues jambes et tout ce qu'il faut la ou il faut. Elle était également une femme anticonformiste en privé. Elle était d'une rare sincérité et franchise quand il s'agissait de ses enfants, étant une femme elle était aussi perverse mais le cachait extrêmement bien sous son masque de femme du grand monde. La blonde avait un sens de l'humour hors du commun. En un mot elle était : géniale. Drago sourit, il était pareil que sa mère, cela plaisait aussi beaucoup a Hermione mais « chut » il ne fallait pas le dire ! La jeune femme brune exerça une légère pression, lorsque Narcissa, Dempsey, Kayla et Lucuis furent partis, sur le bras de son ami et celui-ci tourna sa tête vers la Hermione.

**-On a trois solutions… On reste ici, on met un sort insonorisant parce que je connais ma sœur. Deuxième choix possible, on part dans le parc à coté de la piscine. Ou troisième choix, on part sur le chemin de traverse ou autre… Ou su tu as une autre proposition bah je t'écoute.**

Hermione rigola légèrement.

**-Allons y pour la deuxième solution va !**

Les deux jeunes gens partirent dans leurs chambres et prirent leurs maillots de bain, laissant donc a Kira et a Nate tout le luxe du manoir. Ils se rendirent a pied à la piscine et s'assirent au bord de cette dernière et mirent leurs pied à l'eau. Jouant un peu au chat et à la souris, Hermione tomba à l'eau. Elle sourit et demanda à Drago s'il voulait bien la ramener sur la corniche au bord de la piscine. Ne se méfiant pas de son sourire sadique, Drago lui prit la main… Et se retrouva lui aussi dans l'eau. La brune rigola de tout son cœur mais arrêta net quand elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et la porter pour la lâcher dans l'eau. L'ex Gryffondor se retrouva à rire après avoir faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle avait été balancée dans l'eau. Ils jouèrent comme ça pendant pas mal de temps… Une heure, deux heures… Ils ne savaient pas tellement ils s'amusaient. Aux alentours de 16h30, Hermione reçut un coup de fin sur son téléphone portable. Le numéro était caché et elle ne se méfia pas.

**-Allo ? **

**-Hermione ne raccroche pas, c'est moi… **

**-Comment oses tu me parler espèce de connard ?**

**-Du calme ! Je suis encore légalement ton mari. Le fait que tu vives chez un autre homme peux être considéré comme une trahison… Allez fait pas ta maligne et reviens à la maison, tu me manques…**

Hermione avait mit le haut parleur pour que Drago entende tout ce qu'Alex avait à dire. Le blond avait une envie quasi irrépressible de l'envoyer balader en voyant les yeux d'Hermione. Ils exprimaient la peur et le dégoût. Comment savait il que la jeune femme vivait chez lui ?

**-Comment sais tu où je suis ?**

**-Je le sais c'est tout mon cœur… D'ailleurs le maillot de bain te va à ravir ! Il est tout neuf parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu !**

**-Où es tu que je te casse la gueule !**

**- Tut tut tut… Petite fille ! Est-ce que l'autre blond décoloré entend ce que nous disons ?**

D'un regard elle fit comprendre à Drago de ne rien dire… Et de faire comme s'il l'attendait seulement et non pas qu'il entendait la conversation téléphonique.

**-Tais toi donc, c'est un ami… Mais non !**

**-Mouais, un ami avec qui tu as dormis cette nuit !**

**-Comme tu l'as dit dormi, pas couché ! Maintenant ou es tu ?**

**-Pas très loin, reviens à la maison et j'épargne ton « ami »…**

**-Hey petit scarabée, tu te souviens de la raclée que je t'ai mise avec ma baguette, alors t'avise pas de me faire chier… D'ailleurs pourquoi je m'embarrasse à te demander où est ce que tu es puisque je peux le savoir avec ma baguette ?**

**-Tu auras de mes nouvelles Hermione Montgomery !**

**-Granger pour toi, bouffon !**

Et elle raccrocha à la figure de son mari. D'un seul regard ils se sont compris et repartirent vers la maison. En chemin, Hermione se rapprocha de Drago et lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il comprit comme le fait qu'ils allaient en faire baver de jalousie à cet Alex. Hermione prit la main de Drago et ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Avant d'entrer dans l'immense maison, Drago attira Hermione à lui et l'embrassa. Leur baiser dura une seconde, une minute, une heure… Peu leur importait ! Ils étaient tout les deux et se sentaient bien. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent.

**-Merci de m'aider à me faire découvrir sa cachette…**

_**-Tu vois ! Sa cachette ! Merci de m'aider à la découvrir… Elle ne t'aime pas espèce de blond décoloré que je suis… que nous sommes techniquement !**_

_**-Hein' ? Nous ? T'es qui toi ?**_

_**-Ta conscience tache !**_

_**-Ah oui… Me souviens de toi… Range toi dans un mini coin de ma tête et la ramène pas !**_

Hermione vit que Drago était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle fit alors la dernière chose à laquelle elle penserait pour faire sortir quelqu'un de ses songes. Elle se colla à lui et lui picora le cou de baisers papillons. La blond ''décoloré'' sortit des méandres de son esprits et sentit les lèvres douces d'Hermione parcourir son cou. Se souvenant que ce que la jeune femme voulait c'était de rendre jaloux son mari, il souleva le menton d'Hermione et l'embrassa furtivement. Ils rentrèrent juste a temps pour voir que les parents de Drago et les enfants sortir de la cheminée.

**-Aller ! Tout le monde en haut pour se changer ! Et que ça saute, je ne voudrais pas voir Miranda et Harold nous traîner dans la boue.**

**-Sergent oui sergent !**

C'était Drago qui se moquait de sa mère… Qui d'autre aurait eu le cran de se moquer d'elle ? Ils montèrent tous et cette fois ci se fut Hermione qui alla avec Drago pour choisir ce qu'il allait mettre ce soir.

-**Pfiou, heureusement que Carmen et sa famille n'étaient pas là hier, imagine l'horreur que j'aurais du subir.**

**-Oh mon pauvre petit chou à la crème !**

**-Maudits soient les Gryffondors ! Parole de Serpentard !**

**-En attendant, la Gryffondor doit jouer ta future femme ce soir alors ne fait pas de caprice « chéri »**

**-Oui mon amour ! **

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et lorsque le costume de Drago fut prêt, la brune alla dans sa chambre, prit une douche rapide et enfila sa robe noire. Elle se coiffa et se raidit les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort qui, lorsqu'on l'utilisait, avait le même effet que si l'on utilisait un de ces appareils moldus appelés lisseurs. La brune ne se maquillât pas beaucoup : un trait de Kohl qui suivait la courbe de ses paupières et un peu de blush noir sur les paupières. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et trouva qu'il manquait quelque chose. La jeune femme réfléchit et vit qu'il lui manquait le gloss. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là ! Hermione rejoignit Drago dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres et descendirent tous les deux les marches du Malefoy Manor. Ils étaient les seuls encore présents dans la demeure. L'ex Serpentard offrit son bras à sa jeune amie et ils partirent pour aller chez les McFly. En sortant sur le perron, Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

**-Heu… Dray… T'es sûr que l'autre tache et sa famille sons tes voisins parce que honnêtement, je ne vois pas d'habitations aux alentour.**

**-C'est pour ça que nous n'allons pas marcher mais… Monter !**

**-Monter ? A cheval ?**

**-Mais non nouille ! Regarde ce qui arrive !**

**-Ah… Une calèche ! Bah je ne pouvais pas savoir…**

**-C'est pas grave mon amour !**

**-Grrrr Malefoy je vais te tuer !**

**-Je joues juste mon rôle mon cœur ! **

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et jeta un coup d'œil noir à son ami et monta dans la calèche. Bientôt suivit par Drago. Et ils allèrent vers la maison de Carmen et sa famille.

Arrivés, ils descendirent et les McFly attendaient sur le perron. Drago descendit le premier et tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à descendre de la calèche sans tomber. Celle-ci descendit donc les marches pieds et atterrit dans les bras du blond. Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et l'entraîna vers l'immense manoir. Quoique ce manoir ci n'était pas aussi grand que celui des Malefoy. Rendus à la hauteur des McFly, Drago les salua comme il était d'usage, un baisemain pour les dames et une poignée de main pour les hommes. Hermione, quant à elle, n'eut qu'à saluer de loin les deux femmes présentes. Cela se fit froidement. Après avoir saluer tout le monde, tous cinq entrèrent et après un rapide apéritif sans grande importance, ils passèrent à table. Là commencèrent les ennuis pour Hermione. La jeune femme fut assise à la droite de Drago et en face de Carmen. Sur sa gauche, il y avait Nate. Cela la rassurait, elle connaissait assez Nate et Drago pour savoir qu'elle serait à l'abris, ou du moins qu'ils rendraient la pareille à la personne. Les elfes de maisons apportèrent l'entrée composée d'huîtres. Hermione en mangea une ou deux, pas plus… Pourtant tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux de merlans fris.

**-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Hum, mon amour, tu as juste les cheveux violets ! **

**-QUOI ? **

**-Mais ça te va très bien, Hermione !**

La dite Hermione regarda la personne qui avait osé lui dire ça… Carmen ! C'était elle ! L'ex gryffondor en était sure et certaine !

**-C'est pas que j'aime pas la couleur mais je préfère le naturel… moi !**

Carmen bouillait de colère. Surtout à la vue des doigts enlacés des deux jeunes gens. Si éventuellement cela pouvait se faire… quoique je pense qu'avec un peu de magie… Enfin bref, si on avait un peu d'imagination, on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles et du crâne de la jeune pouf. Hermione, ayant beaucoup d'imagination vous vous en doutez, pouffa de rire… Tout le monde la regarda à nouveau ? La jeune femme regarda dans la direction de Drago et lui demanda la plus doucement possible.

**-J'ai encore quelque chose de pas normal ?**

**-Non non… Mais tu as rigolé toute seule… Ça c'est pas normal**.

Hermione le regarda avec un petit sourire. « Merci » réussit à lire le beau blond sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. L'ex gryffondor prit discrètement sa baguette et prononça le sort de rétrécissement, r_educto. _Les yeux de Carmen s'agrandir sous la surprise et la colère, non dissimulée cela va de soi.

**-Carmen, va voir ce que font les elfes de maisons s'il te plait, les attendre me rend nerveuse !**

La dites Carmen n'osait plus se lever, ni marcher.

**-Et bien quoi Carmen ? Es tu sotte au point de ne pas comprendre ce que je viens de te dire !**

**-Je ne vous permet pas mère, c'est elle !**

Tout le monde regarda la personne désignée : Hermione.

**-Moi ? Que t'ais je fait dit moi ?**

**-Ça !! **

Et elle se leva… Tout était complètement normal !

**-Oh je vois parfaitement ce que je t'ai fais… En fait non, mais on va passer sur ta folie passagère ! Ecoute, si Dray m'as choisis c'est comme ça ! Dis toi que ça ne changera pas !**

Carmen n'avait pas bronché, mais la guerre n'était pas finie. Oh non…

Le repas se poursuivit normalement jusqu'au dessert. Les elfes de maisons firent apparaître les crèmes glacées et la discussion prit un violent tournant quand Amanda demanda une chose à laquelle tous n'avaient pas pensé… Tous ?

**-Alors, Drago, une date a-t-elle été arrêtée pour ton mariage avec miss Granger ?**

Le blond s'étouffa avec sa glace et devint tout rouge. Sa mère lui sauva cependant la vies.

**-Et bien pour tout te dire Amanda, on doit choisir une des deux dates proposées parce qu'il faut bien ramener toute, je dit bien toute, la lignée Malefoy, Black et Granger… Et tout ça au manoir pour le banquet d'avant mariage et ensuite ceux qui peuvent transplaner le feront et sinon il y aura des portoloins prévus… Pour l'île d'Haïti où le mariage se déroulera.**

-Et bien, quel beau programme…

Juste après cette phrase, une crème glacée atterrit sur la belle robe d'Hermione, qu'elle enleva avec un coût de baguette magique et une promesse dans les yeux… Elle se vengerais, mais pas maintenant… Un peu plus tard… Heu, d'accord peut être maintenant ! En effet Lucius, en face de Drago était rouge, rouge brique pour préciser.

**-Qu'y a-t-il Lucius ?**

**-Rien, si ce n'est votre fille qui promène ses pieds crasseux sur ma jambe…**

**-CARMEN !! **

Cette dernière aurait pu rivaliser Ron au niveau des couleurs du visage ! C'en était presque marrant. Drago souriait comme jamais, Hermione cachait son fou rire dans les bras de Drago, Narcissa avait un petit sourire mais des yeux meurtriers… Une alliée de plus ? Et Kira et Nate littéralement mort de rires ainsi que les enfants.

**-Ma chère enfant, si vous voulez a tout pris les hommes déjà pris… Ne vous gênez pas mais éviter les hommes de ma famille… Et épargnez mon gendre je vous pris !**

Kira avait les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, Narcissa avait toujours ce petit sourire dangereux et Hermione ne sourirait plus, enfin elle souriait à l'intérieur, et jetait des coups d'œil froids et durs à la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Le dessert passé ils prirent place dans le petit salon où le champagne serait servi. Hermione cherchait une parade pour laisser le temps à Narcissa et Kira de faire leur petite vengeance. Parce que même si Carmen n'avait pas touché à Nate, nous dirons que c'est un avertissement ! Hermione trouva la petite diversion qu'elle devrait accomplir. Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, les hommes d'un coté et les femmes de l'autre du salon, la guerre pouvait commencer. Hermione se leva et alla voir la petite bibliothèque, enfin petite, c'était un euphémisme (yeah…. Les retours du bac de français ), il y avait des centaines et des centaines de livres ! Soudain elle poussa un cri de joie et tout le monde se retourna. Les hommes se retournèrent plus précisément et c'est à ce moment là que Kira renversa du champagne sur la robe de Carmen. Narcissa lança un sort a la suite pour ne pas qu'on puisse l'effacer avec un simple sort. Futée la famille Malefoy ! Bien sur, le tout suivis d'un très léger _oubliette _pour l'empêcher de dire qui avait fait ça… Amanda, qui n'était pas là, arriva dans le petit salon et vit l'état de la robe de sa fille.

-Carmen, tu es vraiment trop maladroite ! Comment tu t'es fait une tache pareille ?

-Je, je ne sais pas mère.

Amanda essaya d'enlever la tâche avec un sort, cela ne marcha pas.

-Et bien, qu'attend tu ? Va te changer sotte !

Lorsque Carmen redescendit, il était l'heure pour les Malefoy et compagnie de filer. Les enfants tombaient de sommeil.

**-Et bien, merci pour cette invitation… La prochaine fois, ce sera à vous de venir au manoir.**

**-Nous fixerons une date, soyez en sur !**

Tout le clan Malefoy salua la famille McFly et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione et Drago furent les premiers à sortir et ils regardèrent les étoiles. La jeune femme fredonna un air de vieux dessin animé.

**-Plus loin que dans mes rêves… Mes rêves les plus fous… Notre histoire d'amour éternel durera plus que nous… **

**-C'est quoi ?**

**-Un vieux dessin animé, le cygne et la princesse. Pour avoir un royaume, un très puissant sorcier condamne la belle princesse à se changer en cygne toute la journée et redevenir humaine la nuit a condition qu'elle soit sur un lac, toujours le même et que les rayons de la lune touche ses ailes après avoir tuer son père. Elle s'appelle Juliette et lorsqu'elle était enfant, son père et une autre reine ont eu la merveilleuse idée de réunir leurs enfants. Ils se sont toujours détester jusqu'à ce dernier voyage et où ils sont tomber éperdument amoureux. Juliette a demander a Arthur pourquoi il voulait l'épouser, il a répondu qu'il était belle et c'est tout, il n'a pas trouvé d'autres arguments… Juliette et son père son repartis. Et lorsqu'un garde du royaume de Juliette revient au palais d'Arthur, il lui dit qu'ils on été attaqués. Arthur ne lâcheras pas prise jusqu'au jour ou il retrouvera Juliette. **

Hermione avait débité ça d'une traite, ne révélant pas la fin. Drago entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et posa ses mains sur le ventre d'Hermione. Sa tête reposant sur les cheveux de la jeune femme.

**-Je ne ferais jamais comme Arthur, parce que jamais je ne te laisserais partir.**

D'abord surprise Hermione se détacha de Drago et se retourna. Tout le monde discutait encore à l'intérieur. La jeune femme prit le visage de Drago entre ses mains et l'embrassa. D'un baiser doux et lent. Là encore, ils ne purent dire combien de temps ils restèrent a s'embrasser mais ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau.

**-Nous y allons maintenant. Au revoir.**

**-Au revoir…**

Ils repartirent tous en calèche et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy, tout le monde monta se coucher. Drago et Hermione vers la droite, Nate et Kira vers la gauche et Narcissa et Lucius a l'étage du dessus. Les enfants dans le même couloir que leurs parents. Lorsque Drago voulu partir dans sa chambre, Hermione le retint.

**-Reste dormir avec moi… Après Alex ce matin au téléphone… S'il te plait…**

**-D'accord princesse ! Je vais prendre une douche et je viens avec toi.**

Après une douche chaude il se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione qui était à la fenêtre. Elle surveillait les alentours pour vois Alex.

**-Allez princesse, viens, il ne peux pas te faire du mal, tu te rappelle ? Je te protège !**

Hermione alla se coucher auprès de Drago et se serra contre lui.

**-N'ai pas peur princesse, je suis là.**

Il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, elle s'endormit alors qu'il lui disais des paroles rassurantes. Il s'endormit quelques instants après elle.

Voilà le 8eme chapitre est fini, je vous en conjure, excusez moi pour ce retard, j'ai eu une panne d'écriture pendant un mois, et puis avec le bac de français a réviser… C'était chaud pour écrire ! Je suis désolée… Le 9eme chapitre n'est pas encore commencer, j'espère que je le terminerais avant fin juillet… mais je pense pas que je le commencerais avant la semaine prochaine… J'ai mon oral a réviser et je suis plus que stressée autant vous le dire… A bientôt !


	9. Visite chez les Weasley

Auteur : Color Of The Wind

Disclaimers : Rien n'est a moi, tout est a J.K.R. ! Même pas Malefoy je vous le jure ! Enfin Kira et sa famille et les McFly

Rating : M… Quelques lemon, peut être très épicés^^ On verra ça en temps voulus ! Désolée, je suis très très en retard mais j'ai eu des imprévus (je vous assure j'aurais pas aimer les avoir ceux là) ! Dites vous que je vous écris avec les yeux en compote !! Je tue mes superbes yeux bleus en vous pondant un chapitre : p

Note : Je tiens à m'excuser de LONG retard… Pas facile d'être en terminale… J'espère que les nombreuses corrections que j'ai faites sur ce chapitre pendant ces derniers mois vont porter leurs fruits. En effet, tout de suite après le 8eme chapitre mais j'ai eu une panne d'imagination ! Je ne sais pas quand viendra le chapitre 10… Encore désolée. Mais je finirais cette fiction… Je répond aux reviews mais je m'y attarde pas, désolée mais je suis malade et autant vous dire que ça va pas bien… Bisous les gens !

Réponses aux reviews :

Myym : J'adore le rire diabolique… J'ai le même parfois. J'préfère les Lucius gentils, ça change ^^. Voici le chapitre ! Bisous

Aodren : Désolée du retard. Une confrontation Alex/Hermione ? Pourquoi pas ! Bisous

Hamataroo : Je vais réfléchir a toutes tes propositions ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Merci encore pour ta review qui m'a fait bien rire ! Voici le chapitre 9…

Brooke : Voici le chapitre 9.

Cécile : Mon oral c'est bien passé ! J'ai eu mon bac de français (avec 10 points d'avance). Bisous

Entschuldigung : Oui vraiment bizarre ! Que peut bien nous réserver cette enflure ? A suivre !

Nous étions dimanche matin et tout était calme au manoir. Hermione se réveilla en pleine forme et sentit un corps chaud pressé contre elle. Sachant que c'était Drago elle se colla encore plus à lui, si toutefois c'était possible, et se rendormit. Quant au jeune homme, sentant quelque chose ou quelqu'un bouger tout contre lui, il ouvrit les yeux. Certes difficilement mais il réussit quand même cet exploit. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Hermione, il la contempla, la regarda, imprimant chaque trait de son visage. Le jeune blond n'aurait sûrement pas su vous dire combien de temps il resta là, à regarder la femme qu'il aimait. Les problèmes arrivèrent lorsque le téléphone portable d'Hermione sonna. Elle se réveilla et répondit.

-**Quoi** ?

Le visage d'Hermione tourna blême.

**-Tu sais où c'est ? **

Son visage était concentré et fermé.

**-Ok. A 15h00. Ouai c'est ça !**

Elle raccrocha, l'air renfrogné.

**-Que se passe t il ?**

**-Apparemment mon connard de futur ex mari s'est rendu chez Ron et Lavande pour leur dire que j'avais une aventure avec toi. Donc comme ça c'est clair !**

**-Il a fait quoi ?!!!! **

Hermione ne répondit pas mais réfléchit.

**-Tout comptes faits, c'est moi qui vais aller chez Ron… Au moins je pourrais voir les bouts de choux ! **

**-Les bouts de choux ? Je croyais que Weasley était gay ! Autant que Brown d'ailleurs !**

**-Et ils le sont ! C'est un arrangement qu'ils ont pris tout les deux ! Ils se marient, donnant des petits enfants à leurs parents, payent moins d'impôts étant mariés ! De plus s'ils s'engueulent… Ils ne peuvent pas prétendre ne plus s'aimer, ils sont très amis ! Il n'y a que des avantages !**

**-Ils sont d'eux les gamins ?**

**-Si ! Pas inséminations artificielles…**

**-Ah ceci explique cela !!!!!!**

**-Et oui très cher ! C'est de notoriété publique que notre couple est libertin tout le monde le sais mais en dehors de ça, ni l'un ni l'autre ne trompe son partenaire a la maison. C'est tout bénéf. !**

**-C'est un point de vue !**

Après cette discussion, tous deux se dirigèrent chez Ron et Lavande. Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte de ceux-ci, Ron devint livide et Lavande sourit. Ce fut cependant Ron qui parla le premier.

-**Mione !! Je croyais qu'on se retrouvait chez Malefoy ! Non ? **

**-Oui mais non ! J'ai préféré venir… Ça faisait longtemps !**

**-Lena et Matthew sont là haut ! Viens Hermione.**

La jeune femme suivit de près son amie. Elle aimait ces deux petits ! Ils faisaient penser a elle même quand elle était enfant ! Les deux enfants étaient jumeaux. Lavande savait que Ron et Drago auraient beaucoup de choses a se dire. Leurs relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées depuis la fin de la guerre, bien sur ils n'étaient pas amis mais ils se supportaient. De temps en temps même, quand la discussion les emportaient il s'entendaient plutôt bien, voire même très bien. Quand les deux jeunes femmes eurent fermé la porte des deux jumeaux, Ron invita Drago à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Canapé rouge, cela va de soi. Le blond était mal à l'aise face a la situation. Quant à Ron, il était vraiment surpris que « Sa Majesté » ait pris le temps de se déplacer dans son humble demeure.

**-Bon, on va pas rester là sans parler sans m'énerve.**

C'était Drago qui avait parlé.

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Alors, comme ça tu crois que tu vas pouvoir ravir Hermione à Alex ?**

**-Tu as donc vraiment cru qu'Hermione et moi avions une relation ?**

**-Pourquoi ? C'est faux ?**

**-C'est l'ex futur mari d'Hermione qui t'as dit ça ?**

**-Pourquoi devrais je te le dire ?**

Les deux jeunes hommes se calmèrent… Ron relança la conversation.

**-On va peut être arrêter de jouer a « je répond a tes questions par d'autres questions… »**

Le jeune homme blond eut un sourire.

**-D'accord ! Donc je vais répondre à ta première question : non, je ne pense pas pouvoir ravir Hermione à Alex puisqu'il l'a perdue tout seul !**

**-Donc on répond chacun aux questions qu'on s'est posé… OK. Donc oui j'ai cru que vous aviez une relation. Ça fait presque deux mois que vous habitez ensemble…**

**-Et tout cela est faux. Nous n'avons pas de relations…**

**-Et c'est Alex qui m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble.**

**-Je vois… Hermione te racontera l'histoire si elle le veut. Je ne peux pas le faire à sa place. Mais ne la brusque pas s'il te plait. Que t'as raconter cette vipère**

Notez le sarcasme que Drago viens de faire… Un Serpentard disant du mal des serpents… Les pauvres !

**-Bien, il m'a dit que Mione le trompais depuis des mois voire des années avec toi, que c'était le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage qu'il a tout découvert à la librairie.**

**-A la librairie ? Comment aurait il pu la voir la bas alors qu'il n'est pas sorcier ? Elle m'a raconter qu'elle avait fait un pacte avec un cracmol pour qu'à chaque fois qu'Alex voulait la voir, il lui dise qu'elle n'était pas la ou en rendez vous avec des clients âgés, alors il la préviendrait avec un gallions qu'elle avait ensorcelé. **

**-Même, Hermione s'est toujours arrangée pour que se soit elle qui aille au bureau d'Alex… Non ?**

Drago savait tout ça grâce aux interminables discussions qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux dans a bibliothèque du manoir ou dans le petit salon a coté des cuisines. Il en avait aussi appris pas mal par Kira.

**-Je n'avais pas penser à cette erreur la ! J'ai cherché ce qui pourrait bien faire rester Hermione chez toi, mais je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant que c'était lui qui mentait. **

**-C'est pas brave va… Au moins, comme cela c'est réglé et en plus, Hermione était heureuse de venir pour voir les enfants. Potter est au courant pour Alex et Hermione ?**

**-Non, sinon tu l'aurais vu ici… **

**-Pas faux ! Protecteur le Petit Pote Potter !**

**- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! Et toi, pourquoi as-tu accepté d'héberger ton ancienne ennemie ? Une Sang De Bourbe ?**

**-Tu sais très bien que tout cela, c'est derrière moi ! Le sang n'a plus autant d'importance depuis que je sais que mes parents étaient des espions pour l'Ordre. J'aime beaucoup Hermione, elle est fragile, jolie, douce, gentille, j'ai vraiment envie de prendre soin d'elle ! **

**-Mais c'est qu'il devient sentimental le Drago Malefoy !**

**-Ta gueule Weasley !**

**-DRAGO !**

Le concerné se retourna assez lentement pour ne pas voir de suite ce qu'il craignait… Bingo ! C'était bien Hermione qui tenait une petite fille brune aux yeux bleus dans les bras. Cette dernière devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans tout au plus…

-**Oui ma chère Hermione ?**

**- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer avec une pirouette Drago ! Et ne me tente pas de te laisser en pâturage avec Carmen !**

**-Non non non s'il te plait ! Tu sais que je t'aime énormément ! Non ? Aller ne m'obliges pas à la tuer et à te tuer aussi après…**

**-Des menaces maintenant… ? **

**-Heu plutôt des certitudes ! Si tu ne veux pas reprendre ton faux fiancé Puis, je ne pourrais pas te tuer… Ma famille t'aime trop pour cela !**

**-Pas faux, sinon j'appelle ta sœur hein'… **

Drago devint tout blanc. Il continua cependant à faire le pitre en faignant avoir peur de la jeune femme et de sa traîtresse de sœur.

**-En fait, Hermione, Drago m'a juste fait ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que jamais tu n'aurais tromper ton mari… Et qu'il était vraiment louche…**

**-En fait, Ron… C'est Alex qui m'a trompé le jour de nos quatre ans de mariage. Je suis allée plus tôt pour lui faire une surprise. Et je l'ai trouvé sur son bureau avec sa pétasse… Voilà.**

**-Attend mais ton anniversaire de mariage c'était pas il y a trois mois environs… ?**

Hermione acquiesça de la tête mais ne dit rien.

**-Heu Ron, peut être vaudrait il mieux que vous attendiez un peu avant d'avoir la vérité. **

En regardant les yeux chocolats de sa meilleure amie, le jeune homme roux compris que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ceci.

**-Ce n'est rien Hermione, tu nous diras quand tu seras prête… Veux tu que j'appelle Harry pour qu'il vienne ?**

Hermione refusa catégoriquement. Si Harry s'en mêlait elle n'allait plus pouvoir s'empêcher de dire tout ce que ce salopard lui avait fait subir et ce serait un véritable carnage. Elle voulait d'abord se venger, divorcer et ensuite au procès, elle pourra dire ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Lavande s'approcha d'Hermione et la saisie par les épaules.

**-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou peut être mangé ?**

La libraire secoua la tête de haut en bas pour signifiait qu'elle voulait une boisson. Lavande l'entraîna a sa suite dans le salon.

**-Ron, tu peux faire du café et du thé s'il te plait ?**

Le rouquin alla dans la cuisine avec Drago à sa suite. Les deux jumeaux les suivirent également. Ce fut Lena qui parla en première.

**-Pourquoi elle pleure tata Mione ? **

**-Parce qu'elle est triste Lena.**

**-Et toi ? T'es qui ? C'est pas toi l'amoureux a notre tata Mione !**

Ron regarda Matthew comme s'il avait attraper le vif d'or face à Harry. En gros un mélange de merlan frit avec des yeux globuleux et le loup dans le dessin animé dans Droopy quand il voit la belle danseuse… La bouche grande ouverte et la langue qui se déroule à terre ! Voilà vous avez la tête de Ron face à son fils.

**-Non, c'est vrai ? Je suis le monsieur chez qui vit votre tata Mione parce que son ancien amoureux il lui a fait du mal à son cœur. **

**-C'est Alex qui fait pleurer tata Mione alors ?**

**-Oui Lena… C'est ça.**

**-Et tu remplace l'ancien amoureux ou pas alors ?**

**-Heu… Non ! Hermione est une très bonne amie a moi. Je ne suis pas son amoureux.**

Ron regarda Drago avoir cette étrange conversation avec ses enfants. Il remarqua aussi la lueur de déception dans son regard. Il savait détecter les sentiments amoureux.

-**Les enfants, pourquoi ne pas aller apporter les petits gâteaux qui sont dans le buffet à tata Mione et à maman ?**

**-On y va papa ! On pourras rester avec tata Mione ou pas ?**

**-Oui, bien sur !**

Sur ces paroles les enfants partirent. Et Ron se tourna vers Drago. Le jeune homosexuel croisa les bras et attendit que Drago soit à son écoute.

**-Quoi ?**

**-**_**Silencio**_

**-C'est quoi se délire ? Enfin cette formule, je ne la connais pas !**

**-Normal ! Bref, c'est un sort de silence pour pas que les enfants et les filles entendent ce que l'on se dit…**

**-Oh…**

**-Donc, comme ça tu n'es pas l'amoureux de ma meilleure amie ?**

**-Heu non…**

**-Mais tu aimerais non ?**

Drago resta sur la défensive.

_***Comme il sais ça lui ?! Je suis quand même pas un livre merde !***_

**-D'où tu vas inventer ça ?**

**-Drago, Drago, Drago, mon cher Drago… Tes yeux ne mentent pas ! Tu es amoureux d'Hermione ! N'importe qui te regardant parler d'elle avec un peu d'attention peux voir que t'es complètement raide dingue d'elle…**

Le blond n'osa pas parler… Il était bien comme un livre. Et merde ! C'était bien sa veine ça !

-**Et si tu te trompais ?**

**-Je ne me trompe jamais ? Je sais quand quelqu'un plait a une autre personne… Ça tu ne le savais pas ! C'est un certain don que j'ai depuis que j'assume mon homosexualité.**

**-Wahou ! Je ferais bien de devenir gay moi aussi si c'est pour avoir des dons comme celui-ci aussi factice qu'il soit…**

**-Tu ni encore ne rien éprouver pour Hermione ? Alors pourquoi l'avoir prise chez toi ? Par pitié, non je ne pense pas. Par amitié ? Peut être mais vous n'étiez pas assez proche et elle m'aurais dit si vous vous étiez revus et si vous étiez amis. Non. Tu l'aimes ! Et tu n'oses pas l'avouer a une des seules personnes qui ne te dégageront pas avec un coup de pied bien placé si tu la touche. **

Drago réfléchit. Ce rouquin n'avais pas tord. Il savait que s'il ne prenait pas Potter avec des pincettes, si un jour Hermione et lui sortait ensemble, Drago se ferait tuer.

**-Je l'ai aimé depuis la 6eme année. Je l'aime toujours c'est vrai. C'est assez éprouvant de se dire que l'on aime une personne qu'on nous a appris a détester même si cela n'était qu'une couverture, mais c'est déroutant. C'est ma mère qui l'a découvert avant moi. Lors de l'été suivant où mes parents m'ont tout dévoilé, elle m'a demandé comment je voyais maintenant ceux qu'on appelait avant les Sang-De-Bourbe. Je lui parlais de ma haine contre Hermione… A la fin, elle m'a juste dit « La frontière entre la haine et l'amour est mince. A mon avis tu l'a déjà franchie » Voila ce que ma mère m'a dit.**

**-J'aime déjà ta mère ! **

**-Mouais. Bon on apporte ce café et ce thé à ces mesdames ? Et interdiction d'en parler d'accord ?**

**-Oui petit chef !**

Les deux garçons apportèrent les boissons chaudes aux jeunes femmes et aux enfants qui prenaient un coca-cola.

Au même moment, dans un quartier craint de tous à Londres magique, un homme et une femme se rencontrèrent pour formuler un pacte


	10. Révélations

Auteur: Color Of The Wind

Disclaimers : Tout les persos sont à J.K. Rowling sauf qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Rating : M comme d'habitude

Résumé : Hermione vit avec Alex, son mari depuis 8 ans… Ils sont heureux ? Heureux ? Alors pourquoi va-t-elle pleurer chez sa meilleure amie et va habiter chez son pire ennemi ?

Note : Youhou enfin un nouveau chapitre… Je suis inexcusable je le sais ! Honnêtement désolée ! Cela ne se fait pas de laisser d'aussi bons lecteurs que vous sans nouvelles pendant si longtemps. Bon sachez que j'ai eu mon bac donc déjà les préparations et tout le tralala… Ca prend du temps ! Ensuite bah les vacances c'était… Un peu comme un désert niveau inspiration ! Et là bah je suis en fac' de droit ! Et la je vous vois derrière vos petits écrans vous dire « wouahhhh et elle a le temps d'écrire ? » (Non, je ne me jette à peine des fleurs…) et bien, figurez que de là où j'écris ce petit message, c'est de la bibliothèque universitaire… ^^ pas mal, y'a même le wifi ! Ce que, soyons clair, il manque cruellement au lycée ! Allez assez parler de moi, séquence émotion et révélations pour notre Hermione… Place à la lecture et merci de me suivre même avec mes mises à jours plus qu'irrégulières !

Réponses aux reviews :

Myym : Je crois qu'on aime tous Narcissa Malefoy comme ça ^^ Allez voici la suite (enfin XD) Bisous

Entschuldigung : L'homme est peut être Alex ou un autre… La femme :D je garde le silence ! Et peut être est ce possible qu'Alex soit un sorcier… Ça m'donne des idées tiens ! Ensuite, bah ouai, moi aussi au début je me disais que non, ça allait pas trop le faire un Malefoy & un Weasley pote… Mais en fins de comptes je trouve que ça pas si mal que ça ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous !

Aodren : Lol ouai ça risque d'être palpitant. En effet dans ce chapitre on va voir la rencontre Harry Hermione et la révélation (oups, overdose de secret story XD) Voici la suite, bisous !

Littlebeattle : Merci ! Voici la suite tant attendue !

Nefenti : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite. Bisous

Lily la tigresse56 : Coucou ! Merci tout d'abord pour le compliment ! J'étais toute contente quand j'ai lu ceci ^^ Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Hé, c'est une bonne idée que tu nous dis là… Carmen et Alex… Imaginons ! Comment se seraient ils rencontrés ? Pourquoi et comment en seraient ils venus a parler de leurs déboires ? C'est une piste à explorer ceci étant dit ! Voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard ! Bisous !

Calia0411 : Une suite est bien prévue ! La voici ! Merci pour les compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ^^

Jonathan Levingston : Ah bah tiens… Toi je te connais pas ! XD Fan incontesté ? En un, deux ou trois mots ? Moi, perso j'ai déjà la réponse ! Hey t'as intérêt à être libre le premier sinon j'te jure qu'on viens te chercher par la peau du cou (le cou portugais cela va de soi !)… Plus sérieusement Jo', merci !! ^^ Bisous, et voici la suite. Message terminé. M.

_POV RON_

_Après être sortis de chez Lavande et moi, Drago et Hermione repartirent au Malefoy's manoir. Nous sommes allé pour nous rasseoir dans le canapé quand Lavande eut une brusque idée, de génie selon elle…_

**-Que fais tu ?**

**-Je vais voir là haut ce qui les attend tous les deux ! Quelle question !**

**-Tu crois vraiment que Mione fricoterait quand même avec la fouine ? T'es sérieusement sérieuse ?**

**-En même temps, elle habite un peu beaucoup chez lui…**

**-Ouch, gagné !**

Pendant une bonne demi heure, je restai avec Lena et Matthew dans le salon. Je jouais à me demander ce que ma meilleure amie et confidente pouvait bien fabriquer chez Drago. Cette fouine avait été notre pire ennemi a un moment et là, Hermione et lui s'entendaient très bien, pire même, Drago était amoureux de ma meilleure amie ! Ils étaient comme complémentaires. Cependant, comment pouvait elle faire cela au trio d'or que nous formions à l'époque de Poudlard ? S'allier et devenir amie avec Blaise et Pansy, passe encore, ils étaient plutôt sympas, mais Malefoy quoi ! MERDE !

**-Quoi merde ? Un peu de tenue devant tes enfants très cher !!**

De deux choses l'une… Tout d'abord je me mettais à parler tout seul et à voix haute, la deuxième…Et les ennuis continuent !

**-Bon ça y est, j'ai enfin fini ! Ils auront un avenir assez heureux si l'on ne compte pas les nombreux… Merde !**

**-Mais putain, arrêtez de jurer devant mon neveu et ma nièce bordel de merde !**

**-Dis moi ce que tu viens de dire Potter ? **

Bah le deuxième était le mari de ma sœur. Harry Potter en chair et en os ! Ce qui, en fait, était un mauvais point lorsqu'on savait qu'Hermione hésitait vraiment à tout lui dire.

**-Mouais bon… O.K. Mais au fait, pourquoi tout le monde dit « merde » en me voyant ?**

**-Heu… Ouai, non ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on est un peu à cran en ce moment.**

Mon sourire était complètement faux et vraiment très peu convaincant mais Harry devrait s'en contenter. C'était cela ou rien du tout.

**-Ron, si tu veux mentir essaye de ne pas devenir aussi roux que tes cheveux ! Lavande a dit « merde » quand elle m'a vu, au même titre que toi. Je veux savoir pourquoi, ce n'est pas normal que vous disiez cela en me voyant. En plus, qui va avoir un avenir heureux ?**

**-Personne ne va avoir d'avenir heureux. On va tous mourir ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !**

**-Tu ne sais pas mentir, Ron. **

Ma femme se désola du piètre menteur que j'étais mais… C'était tout de même un avantage de ne pas savoir mentir, non ?

**-Hey Tonton Harry, tu sais que Tata Mione elle a un nouvel amoureux ?**

_***Non, ce n'est pas mon fils qui vient de tuer tout mon plan pour préserver Hermione… NON ! MATTHEEEWWWW !!!!!!!!***_

**-Matthew ! Rah ce n'est pas possible !**

**-Quoi ? Elle est plus avec Alex ? Comment cela se fait il ? Qui est ce nouvel amoureux ?**

Les pieds dans le plat, bravo mon grand mais je ne t'en veux pas mon fils… Ce n'est pas grave !

**-Il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui te le dise. Je vais aller la chercher…**

**-Hermione est ici ? **

**-Bien sur que non, sinon elle serait déjà là, avec nous ! **

C'était Lena qui avait parlé, comme si le fait que sa tante ne soit pas chez eux fut une évidence**.**

**-Je vais lui envoyer un hiboux pour qu'elle vienne t'expliquer tout ça, si elle le veux car même nous, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il c'est passé avec Alex…**

Lavande partit dans le grenier et envoya un bref hibou au manoir Malefoy pour demander à son amie de revenir et qu'Harry était là. En revenant au salon, ma femme vit qu'Harry commençait vraiment à s'énerver_._

**- Elle n'est pas chez vous, pas chez moi, pas chez Pansy et pas non plus chez ses parents… Où peut elle bien être bordel ?**

**- Ça ne va vraiment pas te plaire ! Tu devrais vraiment, vraiment t'asseoir !**

**-Comment ça « ça va pas te plaire » ?**

_***Comment annoncé à mon meilleur ami que notre meilleure amie s'est installée chez Drago Malefoy et qu'elle l'aime bien, qu'elle veut rester là bas ?***_

**-Oui, hum non ça va pas te plaire. Mais, s'il te plait, attends la et elle t'expliqueras.**

Harry consentit à attendre Hermione, de mauvaise foi certes, mais il consentit tout de même !

Malefoy's Manor…

Hermione et Drago étaient rentrés sans encombres. Le jeune homme du un peu soutenir son amie car elle était un peu déboussolée du fait de la rencontre avec son meilleur ami et des révélations qu'elle avait faite, si infime soient elles. Drago l'emmena dans sa chambre au premier étage pour qu'elle puisse un peu récupérer. D'abord Alex qui appelait en plein après midi la veille et ensuite raconter une partie de ses « aventures » à Ron et Lavande était éreintant. La famille de Drago était vraiment gentille, heureusement qu'ils l'avaient accueillie. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Drago, lui, resta dans la chambre allongé sur le lit. Des pensées diverses et variées lui arrivait en tête, toutes plus incongrues les unes que les autres. Ses pensées mettaient en scène une jeune femme brune et lui dans un mariage, avec des enfants… Enfin, le genre de truc qu'un Malefoy ne doit pas penser, où plutôt ce qu'il ne devait pas penser avant. C'en devenait déprimant. Il sortit de ses pensées à l'eau de rose lorsqu'un coup de bec se fit entendre contre sa fenêtre. Une lettre. Par hibou. Venant de chez les Weasley compte tenu de l'adresse d'expédition.

**-Princesse, tu as reçu une lettre de Weasley !**

Hermione sorti de la salle de bain au même moment et demanda a Drago de la lire. Quand ceci fut fait, le jeune homme lui en donna un résumé.

**-En gros Potter est chez eux et ils te demandent de revenir pour tout lui expliquer, que c'est à toi de le faire et qu'ils ne veulent pas empiéter sur ta vie privée en le faisant à ta place… **

**-Oh non, mon dieu ! **

**-C'est pas si grave que Potter soit là, tu n'auras qu'à dire la même chose qu'aux Weasley.**

Hermione sourit puis ri franchement. Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa réflexion et attendit que le rire d'Hermione se calme pour pouvoir se permettre de lui demander ce qui la faisait tant rire.

**-C'est juste que… Tu ne connais pas Harry. Ce garçon est un mec en or, tout ce que tu veux ! C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Son seul défaut, qui peut paraître être une qualité aux yeux de certains, c'est qu'on ne peut pas lui mentir. C'est inévitable. Lorsque tu lui mens, il le sent. Je n'ai jamais été capable de faire durer un mensonge avec lui, c'est simple. **

**-Léger problème effectivement ! Tu vas faire comment ?**

**-Alors là, aucunes idées !**

**-Allez Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu devrais pourtant avoir une ébauche d'idée ! Et si tu disais à Potter la même chose qu'à Ron, comme quoi tu n'es pas prête à tout leur raconter ?**

**-C'est pas si facile avec Harry, ça va être chaud mais on va y arriver !**

Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans le couloir car Hermione devait se rhabiller. Drago lui alla se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure et ils s'en allèrent pour la maison Weasley. Encore une fois. Lorsqu'une fois de plus le couple sonna à la porte de leurs amis, ce fut la petite Lena qui vint leur ouvrir. Tout bas, la petite fille leur dit que Tonton Ry était dans le salon et qu'il était colère contre Tata Mione et son nouvel amoureux ! Comme pour se donner du courage, Hermione regarda son « nouvel amoureux » et s'en alla dans le salon. Il était convenu que Drago l'attendrait dans le vestibule jusqu'au moment ou Hermione viendrait le chercher.

POV Hermione

Je suis entrée dans le salon sans mon sauveur, il aurait été trop direct et surtout suicidaire de l'emmener directement devant Harry sans l'avoir préalablement « préparé » à la nouvelle. Je savais que Drago saurait retenir Lena le temps que j'explique a Harry de quoi il retournait. A peine entrée, je fus assaillie par des questions, des hurlements et des reproches. Mes larmes s'emplirent d'eau sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Bizarrement ce ne fut pas ses paroles qui furent blessantes mais le ton qu'Harry employait. Et aux vues de vos têtes vous pensez que ce qu'Harry m'a dit était mal n'est ce pas ? Détrompez vous, le ton de mon meilleur ami était tellement « inquiet » que cela m'a profondément touché. Mon meilleur ami vit les larmes dans mes yeux et s'en voulut instantanément. Cela je le sais car ses yeux verts sont très faciles à déchiffrer. Il vint vers moi et m'attira dans ses bras. Comme le ferais un grand frère et croyez moi quand je vous dis que je connais Harry comme si j'avais grandis avec, ce qui est vrai dans un sens quand on y pense… Quand je repris contenance, j'avais pris ma décision, j'avais pris conscience que ce que lui avait fait Alex n'était pas tolérable. C'est donc comme cela que je priais Harry de s'asseoir et de raconter un peu comment j'avais découvert que mon mari me trompait. J'expliquais à Harry comment j'avais « jeter » de chez moi mon mari. Ce fut un moment difficile comme cela l'était quelques heures auparavant. Puis je pris une grosse inspiration et demanda à Harry d'être indulgent face à la personne qui allait arrivée. Je suis allée chercher l'ancien Serpentard. Quand nous sommes arrivé dans le salon, Harry nota de suite notre rapprochement et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer rendit dingue l'Elu.

**-Que fait cette fouine chez Ron, Hermione ? Réponds moi ?**

**-Harry, assieds toi et écoute moi parce que toi et Ron connaissez une partie infime de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alex. Et tiens toi correctement s'il te plait. Ne m'interrompez pas, je vous en supplie.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais se rassit devant mon emportement, moi son amie si calme et douce comme il avait pu me le dire des centaines de fois pendant cette fichue guerre… Depuis quand étais-je aussi directive, aussi en colère.

**-Voilà, je ne suis pas chez Drago depuis trois mois… Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais prisonnière d'Alex, chez moi… Ne m'interrompez pas. Quand j'étais prisonnière, Alex m'a fait des choses que je ne souhaite même pas à mes pires ennemis. Parce q'un homme ne devrait jamais avoir envie de battre ou de violer quelqu'un, qui plus est sa femme. Donc pendant trois semaines, j'étais dans mon sous sol… Il m'a vue utiliser ma baguette et m'a alors battue pour que je la lâche et m'a enfermer dans le sous sol. Il n'aime pas les sorciers, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais quand il me regardait, il n'y avait plus du tout d'amour mais du dégoût et ce qui ressemblait à de la cruauté… Je ne saurais comment le qualifier. De toutes manières, quand je suis allée en bas, je n'ai pas pu m'échapper car je n'ai pas les clés de la porte du garage et qu'intelligente et prévenante comme je suis j'ai jeté un sort de protection sur la maison pour qu'aucunes vitres ou portes ne casse… N'ayant donc aucuns moyens de sortir, j'ai du rester en bas jusqu'à ce que j'ai une opportunité de sortir. Mon mari devait être pas plus intelligent que moi car il avait laissé ma baguette confisquée sur ma table de nuit… Une sorte de trophée j'imagine. Donc quand il a vu que je n'étais plus en bas, il est remonté en furie mais j'avais déjà récupérer ma baguette. Je l'ai menacé avec et j'ai fais mes valises. J'ai appeler Pattenrond, par Merlin, il ne lui avais fais aucun mal. Et j'ai transplané chez quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. En arrivant chez Pansy, je lui ai raconté le strict minimum comme à Ron tout à l'heure. Elle ne pouvais m'accueillir mais m'a dis que la personne derrière moi le pouvais. C'est comme cela que j'ai emménager chez Drago et non chez vous parce que lui avais entendu ce que j'avais dit à Pansy et je n'avais pas la force de le raconter à nouveau…**

Durant mon récit, je n'avais pas bronché, j'avais pris un ton assez froid pour pas que je sois submergé par les sentiments horribles qu'il me restait de cette période pas si lointaine que ça finalement. J'avais été froide et cela m'avait aidé pour surmonter cette explication.

POV moi, c'est moi qui raconte !

Pendant tout ce temps Drago n'avait pas enlevé sa main de la mienne et il la serrait encore plus…Il voulait qu'Hermione sache qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là pour sa princesse. Les larmes ne coulaient pas du tout sur les joues de notre Gryffondor. Elle était restée forte malgré cette révélation plus que douloureuse. C'est pour cela que les ses amis mirent quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ceci n'était pas une farce. Leurs visages devinrent plus graves tout d'un coup. Ils venaient de comprendre l'horrible vérité, celle que leur meilleure amie s'était faite violer et cela alors qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin d'elle que cela. Harry se leva et parti dans la cuisine. Lavande le suivit en faisant signe à son mari de rester aux cotés de la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et seul les mains de Drago dans les siennes lui prouvait qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'elle venait bien de tout leur déballer. Elle venait de se libérer d'un poids et elle se sentait extrêmement soulagée mais aussi assez honteuse. La jeune femme venait d'avouer qu'elle avait été violée par son mari et qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Elle qui avait combattu pendant le guerre, elle était la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard depuis la mère de Harry.

*La meilleure tu parles, même pas foutue de savoir que son mari pourrait la violer. Ce que je peux être conne moi !!*

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra la glace du regard de Drago. Ils étaient rassurants et chaleureux malgré la couleur, son regard était tendre et attentif au moindre souhait de la jeune demoiselle. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est de la faire se sentir à l'aise. Et il savait où elle se sentait bien.

**-Tu veux qu'on aille à la maison ?**

**-Non, il faut que j'affronte ce qu'il m'a fait ! Sinon, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. De toutes manières, c'est dit alors forcément…**

Ron qui était resté là durant l'échange eut un sourire en coin, il connaissait son ancien pire ennemi mieux que son amie qui, elle vivait carrément avec lui. S'en était déconcertant de bêtises.

Pendant ce temps là à la cuisine :

Harry s'était appuyé contre l'évier pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Hermione, leur Hermione ! Violée et séquestrée par cet enfoiré ? Il allait le tuer ! Qui avait oser faire du mal à une si gentille fille que se meilleure amie ? Lui, il l'avait détruite ! Le Survivant senti alors une bouffé de colère monter en lui. Lorsqu'il se décida a aller voir le presque mort (XD allez me dire d'où je tiens cette expression), Lavande arriva et lui bloqua le passage.

**-Tu ne vas rien faire.**

**-Si, je vais y aller, le tuer et peut être même l'envoyer à Azkaban…**

**-Harry, écoutes, tu ne vas rien faire parce que cela pourrait porter préjudice à Hermione. C'est bête à die mais di tu y vas, il diras que c'est Mione qui à commandité la dispute, que c'est elle qui l'a demander… Tu vois le délire ? Ne vas pas voir Alex, cela vous mettrait dans les ennuis tous les deux.**

Harry réfléchit deux secondes, le temps de faire un petit point rapide et remerciât son amie pour l'avoir empêcher de mettre encore plus de « bordel ». Il repartit dans le salon et se précipitât vers Hermione. Elle tenait encore les mains de Malefoy. Il devait vraiment avoir changé pour que Mione lui fasse confiance à ce point là et surtout qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Il devait vraiment avoir changer mais de là à faire confiance au blond…

**-Il faut que tu divorces !**

___________________________________________________________________________

Voilà mes chers lecteurs XD Surpris ? Voilà, voilà le dixième chapitre de omnia vincit amor est là ! Excusez moi encore de mon retard ! Je ne sais pas quand viendras le 11ème car comme je vous l'ai dit, à la fac on a peut être plus de temps à la maison mais il faut taffer ! Que vas décider Hermione ? J'aurais à vous demander un petit tuc au prochain ou encore prochain chapitre… NON je n'abandonne pas ! I will not quit XD


	11. On a pas oublier ça quand même, si?

Auteur: Bourriquet (ouep, j'ai changé de nom ^^)

Rating : M

Disclamer : Tout appartient a la merveilleuse et génialissime JK Rowling mis à part, le méchant mari Alex, la sœur attachante, le beau frère un peu tête en l'air, les deux bouts de choux admirablement rigolos et pleins d'innocence. Et enfin la jeune et frivole (là on voit pas encore) nouvelle avocate de notre Hermione nationale : j'ai nommée Ann Michelsen.

Pairing: Dray/Mione

Note : Le 11ème chapitre arrive enfin, désolée pour le retard… Pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, il est surtout transitoire! En tout cas, merci a ceux et celles qui suivent encore et malgré tout mon histoire.

Il n'est pas venu avant car bah, beaucoup de choses a faire : la fac, les potes, les emmerdes… Enfin bref quoi, la vie d'une jeune fille de 19-20 ans XD!

Bon lecture les gens, ENJOY!

Divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, divorcer, … Cela résonnait dans la tête de notre Gryffondor depuis quelques secondes déjà et toujours aucunes réaction. Elle n'avait pas penser a la possibilité de divorcer. Et elle était sensée être la meilleure élève de sa promotion, de sa génération même. Et la brunette n'avais pas penser a pouvoir divorcer d'Alex. Peut être craignait elle les représailles. Un jour il lui avait dit être aussi impitoyable avec ses amours qu'en affaires. Et il était ce que l'on appelait communément un requin. En fait, Hermione avait surtout penser a se reconstruire après les 3 semaines horribles qu'elle avait vécue.

La jeune lionne reprit conscience avec le monde réel. Harry et Ron la regardait d'un air assez bizarre. Et Drago la regardait comme s'il était affligé par sa propre connerie. Oh mon dieu, ce qu'ils avaient pu être bête.

**- Non, Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu n'y a pas penser? Tu es folle, masochiste ou complètement inconsciente? **

**- Je… Non, je n'y ai pas penser… Je sais pas! Mais merde, quelle conne!**

Drago jeta un regard sévère a Harry. Signe qu'il comprit de suite.

**- Mais non Mione, on va faire ca, on va rattraper ton « retard ». **

**- Drago, comment on a fait pour ne pas y penser!**

Le dit Drago, fronça les sourcils et réfléchis. Dans leurs nombreuses conversations, ils en avaient parler mais jamais de son divorce à elle. C'était toujours lors de débats acharnés et passionnés qu'ils en avaient parler mais jamais de cas en l'espèce.

**- En fait, on en a déjà parler mais jamais de ton cas précis. Toujours lors de débats Sang Pur / Née Moldue. **

**- Et puis, après ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai voulu m'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui… J'ai juste voulu me reconstruire. **

Ron détaillait la brunette de façon a ressembler a une carpe sortie de l'eau et qui n'arrive plus a respirer. Vous savez, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Un peu comme un imbécile mais Ron est si gentil que l'on ne va pas dire cela.

**- Qu'as-tu fais a Hermione, Drago, pour qu'elle ne pense pas a prendre un putain d'avocat et de demander le divorce? **

Harry se prit d'un fou rire et répondit tout à fait innocemment.

**-Laisse, Ron, c'est l'amour…**

Un blanc s'installa, mais un blanc terrible. Drago et Hermione devinrent tout rouges, le rire d'Harry s'éteint de suite après avoir remarquer qu'il était le seul a rire et surtout le poisson que Ron imitait quelques secondes plus tôt fut remplacé par un visage orné d'un sourire carnassier. Harry qui n'avait jamais été très observateur n'avait pas vu les regards de Drago lançait a Hermione et comment la lionne s'accrochait à la main du blond quand elle avait raconté son histoire. Ron était au courant, il l'avait dit a Drago. Quel méli-mélo! Harry regarda tour a tour les personnes présentes. Hermione, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Ron, … Encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir le tournis.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment entre vous deux?**

Il fixait Hermione qui s'accrochait toujours à la main de son sauveur. Il fixait Drago qui n'avait absolument pas envie qu'Hermione lâche sa main. Inconsciemment, pour se rassurer, elle caressa l'intérieur de sa main, et la signification est la même chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Drago, si c'était possible, devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était après la question de ce cher Survivant.

**- Hum Hermione, arrêtes!**

**- De quoi? Ah excuses moi, c'était inconscient! Je te jure!**

**- Sauf que ca fait plusieurs fois que tu le fais, je vais croire que tu le veux vraiment!**

**- Mais oui, Malefoy! Tu peux toujours espérer, on dit que ca prolonge la vie! **

Elle dit tout ca en souriant, c'était pas très crédible si vous voulez l'avis de Ron et d'Harry. En général, quand la jeune lionne démentait quelque chose, elle le faisait de manière a convaincre tout le monde et n'avait jamais sourit.

**- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais, Hermione, tu n'es pas très convaincante aujourd'hui! Et puis, répondez moi!**

Pris au piège mais heureux par la déclaration du sorcier aux cheveux noirs. Alors comme ça, il y avait quand même un espoir… Une petite main vint déranger les pensées de l'ancien Serpentard, c'était celle d'Hermione. Qu'allaient ils répondre? C'est vrai ca, qu'allaient ils répondre? Tout le monde se le demandait. Ron en premier, parce que lui connaissait la vérité. Il savait que Drago était amoureux. Il supposait qu'Hermione s'attachait vraiment au jeune blond. Quelle serait leur réponse? Hermione regardait celui a qui elle était accrochée avec l'espoir qu'il aurait une solution à leur problème. Il n'allait pas dire qu'elle jouait sa fiancée! Quand elle vit les yeux aciers la toiser, la brune sourit et ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire. Une sorte de communication s'était faite. Drago commença.

**- Hermione vit chez moi, elle a sa propre chambre…**

**- Et je me suis aperçue que je connaissais sa sœur et sa famille**

**- Ah oui, Kira!**

**- Et accessoirement, je joue la fiancée de Drago pour lui rendre service, sa voisine est vraiment trop collante.**

**- Vous vous souvenez de Pansy à l'époque de Poudlard, au bal de 4****ème**** année? **

Les deux complices pouffèrent de rire lorsque les deux garçons se regardèrent interloqués.

**- Heu… Oui, on se souviens de cette immondice rose! Enfin la robe, Pansy est très jolie et elle l'était même avant.**

Hermione éclata de rire quand Ron essayait de se défaire de ses explications on ne peut plus emmêlées.

**- Et bien, vous multipliez par dix le scotch. La robe, ce n'est pas a lors d'un bal mais bel et bien tous les jours. **

**- Une vraie horreur**

Ron la regarde assez amusé, même s'il venait de faire quelques gaffes, il s'amusait. Avec le temps, il avait gagner en autodérision et en maturité par conséquent.

**- Donc vous jouez un faux couple! C'est ca?**

**- Ronald, si je joue sa fiancée, alors oui, on est un faux couple.**

**- Moi je dis ça, je dis rien! Je dis juste que les quelques couples que je connais ont commencer comme cela! Après, effectivement, je ne dis rien!**

Drago comprenait exactement où Ron voulait en venir. Pansy et Blaise en étaient venus a sortir ensemble comme cela. Ils étaient en 7ème année. Et un jeune Poufsouffle suppliait Pansy de devenir sa petite amie. Le jeune Poufsouffle avait un an et demi de moins que la Serpentarde en question. On a beau dire, dix ans d'écart chez des adultes, ce n'est rien. Un an et demi chez les adolescents et jeunes adultes c'est assez pour vous faire fuir. Du moins, de vous faire réfléchir a deux fois. De plus, Pansy en avait plus que marre de son comportement. Alors un matin, elle avait prier Drago ou Blaise pour que l'un d'eux jouent son petit ami tout récent. Drago avait déjà des sentiments pour Hermione, refusa et Pansy compris. Blaise, lui, accepta parce que allait l'amuser et surtout, il rendrait service a une amie. Et de fil en aiguille, de laine en pull… Et bien, ils sont vraiment sortis ensemble. Comment le savoir? A la salle commune des Serpentard, ils n'étaient pas obliger de rester ensemble, du moins, pas quand les cinquièmes années allaient se coucher. Drago avait remarquer que depuis quelques jours, Pansy ne quittait pas les bras de Blaise même s'ils avaient la certitude d'être seuls, du moins de ne pas être découverts. Et voilà! Ils l'ont afficher clairement. Du coup, ils sont restés ensemble même après que le jeune homme ait arrêté de l'embêter et ils se sont marier il y a six mois… Et ont fait leur voyage de noce il y a un mois et demi environ…Si c'est pas de l'amour ca!

Bref, revenons, a nos moutons! Pendant, que Drago se souvenait de cette partie de leur enfance dorée à tous les trois, Hermione baissait la tête. Allaient ils arrêter de se mêler de sa vie? Mais pourquoi s'énervait elle, elle aussi! Ce sont ses meilleurs amis! Alors, pourquoi s'inquiète-t-elle? Elle ne devrait pas! Elle savait en fait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent quoique ce soit! Parce qu'elle-même ne savait pas quoi penser et cela l'effrayait. Elle ne savait plus que penser. La jolie brune ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait en réalité. Ce n'était pas le plus important en ce moment.

- **Drago, il faut qu'on aille voir un avocat… Tu en connais un de bien?**

**- Calme toi Hermione! Oui, je connais un très bon avocat, une très bonne avocate spécialisée en divorce. Je lui envoie un hibou de suite si Weasley veux bien me prêter une de ses chouettes!**

L'ancienne Gryffondor quémanda du regard son ami. Pour avoir raison au plus vite, la jeune femme lui fit les yeux de chiens battus. Elle seule avait le secret pour faire acquiescer ces amis.

**- Dans le grenier Malefoy…**

Hermione sourit et lâcha a contrecœur la main du beau blond qui allait écrire à son avocate.

**- Tu es diabolique Hermione, a chaque fois tu nous fait le coup… Tu sais que l'on arrive pas a résister à ton sourire et à tes yeux de cocker battus a mort, emmené à la fourrière puis à la SPA!**

Hermione Granger et Harry Potter rirent tandis que Ron Weasley cherchait le sens du mot « fourrière » et « SPA ».

**- Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer ce que veut dire fournière et PSA?**

**- Fourrière et SPA! La fourrière c'est un endroit où l'on met les animaux trouvés dans les rues qui n'ont pas de collier ou de maîtres. La SPA c'est un endroit où l'on peut adopter des animaux abandonnés, maltraités ou encore trouvés. **

**- C'est triste!**

**- Ohhhh le petit Ronichou est touché! (**XD**) Non sérieusement, Ron, oui c'est triste mais heureusement que la SPA est là pour les animaux et que la forrière s'occupe des animaux méchants…**

Drago descendit a ce moment là en souriant et en disant qu'ils auraient la réponse au manoir. Il avait demandé si maître Michelsen avait un temps de libre.

Michelsen, était danois selon Hermione et celle-ci imaginait déjà une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, fine et superbe quoi! La jeune femme se renfrogna en se demandant comment Drago avait rencontrer cette femme… Elle n'était quand même pas jalouse! Si? Et merde!

**- Et bien, je pense que l'on va devoir y aller, si Ann me répond elle le fera au manoir, il faut que l'on y soit! Potter, Weasley, merci de votre accueil. Au revoir.**

**- A bientôt les garçons. **

**- Hermione, on est désolés! Tu sais, par rapport a ton histoire… On aurait pas du croire Alex, tu es notre meilleure amie et l'on aurait pas du douter de toi… Vraiment désolés!**

Ron avait appris a s'exprimer, a paraître sincère et à ne pas rougir quand il parlait. Et il osait de plus en plus s'exprimer depuis déjà quelques temps. Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux et prit ses deux amis dans ses bras et les serra fort.

**- Je vous aime les garçons, je vous aime vraiment beaucoup!**

**- Nous aussi Mione, nous aussi.**

Cette fois ci, c'était le Survivant qui avait parlé. Avec la disparition de Tu-Sais-Qui (ou quoi, ca dépend des points de vus), Harry avait du faire nombres d'interviews dans Le Chicaneur, Sorcière Hebdo et la gazette du sorcier mais aussi a la radio. Ce qu'elle pouvait les aimer ces deux zigottos!

**- Allez y, vous avez un rendez vous a prendre!**

**- A plus tard les garçons.**

Les deux jeunes gens, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, partirent au manoir Malefoy pour attendre le hibou de l'amie avocate de Drago. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire… C'était le hibou qui attendais les jeunes gens dans le salon privé des Malefoy. Une jolie chouette hulotte marron les attendait, leur tendant la patte gauche quand Drago voulu prendre la lettre.

**- C'est une réponse d'Ann, on a rendez vous dans trente minutes dans son bureau, c'est à Londres du coté moldu.**

**- Du coté moldu? **

**- Elle s'occupe des divorces entre sorciers, entre moldus et entre sorciers et moldus mariés ensembles. **

**- Ok! **

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte d'un bureau en chêne, très chic. Hermione avait la trouille, elle ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre. Elle s'attendait surtout a ce que l'avocate soit un canon de beauté, une femme extraordinaire, belle et intelligente. Quand la secrétaire de maître Michelsen vint les avertir que l'avocate renommée allait les recevoir, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers son bureau. La jeune brune se torturait les mains a force de stresser. Drago en prit une pour rassurer sa jeune amie et surtout pour qu'elle arrête de stresser. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau d'Ann Michelsen. Quand Hermione vit la jeune avocate elle fut assez surprise. Drago alla la saluer, une accolade avec un remerciement de les recevoir aussi tôt.

**- Madame Montgomery, bonjour. Je suis Ann Michelsen, l'avocate des Malefoy.**

**- Bonjour maître Michelsen. Merci de me recevoir aussi rapidement.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je devais une faveur a Drago de toutes manières.**

Ann Michelsen n'était pas forcément jolie, ni même laide. Elle était banale, mignonne d'un coté quand même mais ce n'était pas une grande blonde a forte poitrine. Elle était assez petite à vrai dire. L'avocate devait faire dans les environs du mètre cinquante. Un peu enveloppée, brune mais avec des yeux bleus ressortis par son crayon et mascara. En fait elle était simple, mignonne au naturel. C'était cela qui plut directement a la jeune femme qui était venue pour divorcer.

**- Bien, hum vous êtes venue pour divorcer c'est cela ?**

**- C'est bien exact.**

**- Oh, je vous en prie, asseyez vous… J'avais complètement oublier, Drago est un peu comme chez soi ici mais venant pour la première fois… Enfin, excusez moi…**

**- Pas de mal maître…**

**- Ann!**

**- Pardon? **

**- Ne m'appelez pas « maître » mais Ann. **

**- Très bien m…Ann!**

L'avocate sourit et se tourna vers Drago.

**- Je l'aime bien!** **Bien, votre divorce maintenant…**

Voilà, c'est fini, encore désolée pour l'attente, ce n'est pas voulu! Le syndrome de la page blanche voyez vous!


End file.
